La gema preciosa: Serena
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Nuestra querida Serena es tan bella como una gema pero a la vez peligrosa ya que las circunstancias de la vida la han echo cambiar y la ambición la consume sin embargo el amor podrá hacerla cambiar?, final amour pero primero debe haber sufrimiento ante todo esto. Basada en la novela "Ruby" una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. **

**Aclaraciones: Me gusta la trama de esa novela y quiero hacerla en mi versión claro no creo poder con tantos personajes pero me las arreglare XD y si no les gusta el fic o algo no están obligados a leerlo :v.**

**Capítulo 1: comienzo.**

Esta historia tiene comienzo en una universidad ubicada en la ciudad Sinnoh donde 2 jovencitas estudian para poder superarse en la vida, una de ellas se llama Dawn (una chica realmente atractiva pero tiene una singularidad su pierna izquierda tiene una especie de aparato y por esto algunos de sus compañeros no la toman en cuenta fuera de eso es de un muy noble corazón) y tenemos a Serena (si Dawn es atractiva esta chica es lo que le sigue pues tiene a todos los jóvenes locos por ella) estas 2 chicas se hicieron muy amigas, las mejores podría decirse la chica peliazul es millonaria y vive en una gran mansión, Serena por su lado vive en una vecindad con su madre llamada Vera (una señora muy simpática de cabellos negros y ojos azules) también tiene una hermana llamada May quien es mayor que Serena y tuvo que buscar empleo para mantener la casa y claro los estudios de su querida hermana.

-¡Serena! Por favor… acepta esta rosa de mi parte- dijo con voz temerosa un chico de tantos en la universidad mientras extendía su mano para darle ese pequeño presente a la chica. –Clemont tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos, solo por eso aceptare tu rosa- contesto la castaña seguido de eso tomo la flor y se dirigió a un coche en el cual se subió puesto que ahí se encontraba su amiga Dawn. –Brendan por favor llevamos a casa- pidió amablemente la joven de nombre Dawn y en transcurso del camino la señorita adinerada le conto a su amiga que tiene un pretendiente cibernético y que pronto lo conocerá. –Tu amado Kenny amiga espero poder conocerlo algún día- comento Serena al llegar a la mansión la mejor amiga de Dawn estaba maravillada con su casa. –Andando Serena hay que estudiar- comento la chica en eso llega el padre de Dawn y abraza a su princesa. –Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?- después de un amoroso saludo la ojiazul se encarga de presentar a su inseparable compañera de universidad.

-Hija May ¿Qué te ocurre? Te miras pálida- dialogo una de las vecinas a la hermana mayor de Serena, May en efecto traía una cara de nostalgia si de por si era difícil lidiar con los gastos ¿Cómo le haría ahora puesto que la corrieron? Sin más fue a la casa de la vecina para desahogarse. –Tal vez deberías hacer que Serena trabajara- sugirió la señora a lo que May dijo un rotundo no. –Ella está estudiando una carrera y sé que podrá ser alguien mejor por cierto le pediré de favor que no le comente nada a nuestra madre Vera ya que me preocupa su reacción sabe que está en estado delicado- May había tenido que truncar sus estudios solo pudo culminar la prepa pues tenía que buscar trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar a su madre pero al ver que la señora ya no podía trabajar tuvo que buscar empleo en algunas maquiladoras, la chica tuvo que crecer rápido para mantener a su familia y pagar los estudios de su hermana menor quien se vestía con ropas atractivas y maquillaba muy bien, May en cambio se iba al trabajo siempre al natural nunca tuvo tiempo para poder ponerse tan siquiera un leve rubor, usaba vestidos sencillos que su madre le confeccionaba eso le hacía feliz, ropa que fue especialmente echa para ella.

-Oye Dawn y ¿Qué sabes sobre Kenny? Digo sabes que su padrino hace negocios con tu padre pero ¿y sus padres?- cuestiono la chica castaña mientras caminaba al cuarto de su amiga y era seguida por esta. –Bueno sus padres fallecieron en un accidente pero yo estoy segura él es el hombre de mi vida por cierto amiga me compre mucha ropa vamos a verla- la ojiazul realmente parecía feliz con aquel joven que como ella le había comentado a su casi hermana, el chico era un buen empresario sabia como hacer negocios y todo gracias a su padrino Rowan que le enseño todo lo que es hoy día, un joven apuesto y rico. –Lo tienes todo amiga, yo quiero un hombre así guapo y rico por cierto ¡este vestido esta precioso!- comento la chica mientras admiraba un vestido de color blanco. –Si te gusta te lo regalo- dijo con sinceridad la joven adinerada, Serena se negó pero al final acepto calarse aquel vestido y así se pasaron la tarde las damitas, mientras tanto en la vecindad.

-Gracias mama ¿pero por qué me tomas medidas?- cuestiona May a lo que madre le contesta con dulzura diciendo que tiene que ir linda a su trabajo lo cual hace que May se sienta mal moralmente pero minutos más tarde la vecina le da ánimos para buscar empleo, Serena llega al fin a su hogar y empieza el interrogatorio por parte de May quien solo se preocupa por su pequeña hermana. –No molestes y ¿Cómo quieres que avise si el teléfono está cortado?- dijo duramente Serena a lo que May le contesta de mal humor "tendrás que trabajar porque me corrieron" "Ni loca yo tengo que estudiar, el que calla otorga querida" dijo Serena y sin más se fue al departamento de ellas, por otro lado en la mansión de Dawn.

-Hija ¿estas segura que ese hombre es el indicado?- interroga John a su querida princesa la joven deja un momento la computadora y lo abraza diciendo firmemente que Kenny es el amor de su vida y así concluye una noche más mientras las horas pasan para dar origen a una bella mañana y como siempre una batalla campal entre Serena y May. -¿Vestido nuevo?- interroga la más joven del a casa "Si mi mama me lo confecciono" contesto May mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. –Tu hermana necesita vestidos presentables para el trabajo hija- dijo Vera desde la cocina, Serena se molestó de alguna manera se preguntaba ¿Por qué su mama solo le hacía vestidos a su hermana? Y por unos segundos la envidia se apodero de ella, tomo un la jarra que contenía café y la vertió en bello vestido de May quien se encontraba dándole un beso a su madre. –¡Lo siento! Me queme la mano con la jarra y yo…- trato de excusarse pero rápidamente su madre la callo diciendo que no estaba caliente, May resignada se fue a cambiar para buscar empleo.

"_Querida Dawn este corazón es para que lo lleves siempre cerca de ti y hay buenas noticias podre visitarte antes de lo esperado con amor Kenny"_ Leía una tarjeta mientras desayunaba fuera de la gran mansión la jovencita de ojos zafiros junto a su nana. –Qué lindo detalle mi niña me da gusto por ti- dialogo la nana mientras abrazaba a su querida Dawn que había cuidado de ella desde hace tiempo más bien desde que nació puesto que su madre falleció y su padre no ha tenido ojos para otra mujer que no se Johanna.

-Lo amo sin duda alguna- decía la bella enamorada Dawn mientras le mostraba a algunas compañeras y a Serena el bello collar en forma de corazón y la nota todo parecía perfecto hasta que su mejor amiga arruino el momento. –Amiga ¿ya le dijiste de tu problema en la pierna?- interrogo Serena y Dawn simplemente hizo una cara de susto y negó con la cabeza.

-Hermano me voy a verla a esa mujer que me tiene enamorado- comentaba el pelicafe mientras empacaba sus últimas pertenencias entonces un chico de cabellos rebeldes y de color negro entra con una sonrisa cuestionando de que se trataba todo eso si él había no era así , era un parrandero en sus tiempos libres ¿de cuándo acá el cambio? A lo que su amigo le contesto que Dawn le cambio la vida pero no todo era color de rosa ahora Serena estaba pasando un mal rato en la universidad ya que le habían negado su derecho a examen por falta de pagos lo que le hizo enfurecer más tarde se encontró con Clemont quien le sugería que solicitaran una beca completa y blablá la chica se limitó a mandarlo por un tubo, ese joven tan lindo pero mangoneado por la bella Serena aunque tampoco era la única que estaba pasando por ciertas adversidades. May se las estaba viendo negras, buscar empleo se volvía más difícil y sobre todo si sus futuros jefes eran unos cerdos no tenía ni 10 segundos que había salido de un local buscando trabajo pero para su mala suerte el tipo le propuso cosas indecorosas y esta salió echa una fiera, la vida era cruel con estas chicas.

-¡La coja de Dawn tiene todo! ¿Por qué no podemos tenerlo nosotros mama?- exclamaba molesta la ojiazul a lo que su madre la miro con esmero. –Mi amor no seas envidiosa y por nada del mundo dejes que la codicia te consuma, las cosas pasan por una razón- después de esa incómoda situación las horas pasaron y llego el día siguiente. -¡Nana! ¡nana!- llamo alarmada la joven de ojos zafiros. -¿Qué pasa mi niña?- dialogo la señora mientras bajaba las escaleras. –¡Mi Kenny viene! ¡hoy!- exclamo llena de felicidad, después de tanto tiempo por fin podría ver en carne y hueso a su amado claro que no pensaba ir sola invito a su mejor amiga Serena y esperaron pacientes en aeropuerto hasta que después de unos minutos divisaron de entre todas las personas 2 siluetas de las cuales reconocieron de inmediato a 1 de ellas, a Kenny. -¡mi amor!- exclamo Dawn mientras abrazaba a Kenny y este la recibía igual. –Me llamo Serena mucho gusto- dijo la chica al joven de nombre Ash quien le saludo cordialmente y quedo maravillado con tanta belleza ¿sería posible? ¿había encontrado al amor de su vida? Después de todo destino no era tan cruel.


	2. Chapter 2 No tengas miedo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**reviews:**

**Guest: agradezco que te des tu tiempo de leer el fic :).**

**_Capítulo 2: No tengas miedo._**

_-¡mi amor!- exclamo Dawn mientras abrazaba a Kenny y este la recibía igual. –Me llamo Serena mucho gusto- dijo la chica al joven de nombre Ash quien le saludo cordialmente y quedo maravillado con tanta belleza. _

-¿Dawn? ¿Estás bien?- cuestiona su casi hermana a la chica quien parecía en las nubes. –Serena tengo que pedirte un gran favor- dialogo la joven que fue interrumpida de su pequeña fantasía, minutos más tarde se ve a Serena saludando al joven Kenny. –Lo siento Kenny debiste pensar que vendría Dawn por ti y no yo- se excusaba la joven. –No te preocupes, mira ahí viene mi hermano Ash- dialogo el joven por tu lado el Ketchum quedo impactado al ver a una chica más bien a la más hermosa mujer que sus globos oculares hayan visto, mientras tanto en la mansión de la joven.

-No puede ser ¿no le dijeron nada del problema de mi princesa?- exclamo furioso el padre de Dawn. –¡No quiero que ese joven la lastime! No soportaría verla triste…- dialogo con gran tristeza mientras se sentaba en su silla. –Tranquilo señor ya vera que todo saldrá bien- dialogo la nana.

-May querida ¿Por qué estas lavando?- dijo una de las tantas vecinas mientras miraba a la joven tallando ropa en el fregadero y seguido de eso la tendía, la joven explico que su madre está en estado delicado y que ella tratara de que este bien hasta que mejore. –Eres buena hija no como tu hermana que se fue con su amiguita la rica- dijo algo molesta la señora.

-Hola Dawn por fin te conozco no sabes cuando habla Kenny de ti hasta cuando duerme no deja de decir "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn"- saludo chistosamente el joven Ketchum a la damita a lo cual ella solo sonríe Serena se puso a un lado de su amiga y le susurro "Amiga no le eh dicho nada a Kenny sobre ya sabes, eso te corresponde a ti ¿ok?" seguido de eso Ash y la castaña se disponían a irse cuando en un descuido Kenny logra ver el problema de Dawn dejándola sorprendida y sin habla " ¿Te lastimaste el pie?" fue lo único que preguntaba el joven 5 minutos después se ve a la pareja charlando solos sin la intervención de sus amigos.

-Dawn tenía derecho a saberlo pensé que teníamos la confianza suficiente eso es lo que a los 2 nos agradaba lo nuestro, la confianza- dialogaba el joven como tratando de regañar a la ojiazul y ella dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. -¡lo sé! Pero no sabes lo difícil que para mí ha sido tener que soportar este problema además no sabía cómo reaccionarias al saber que…- la chica callo y su miraba se fijó en el suelo, sus manos apretaron su vestido. -¿Qué pasa Dawn?- interrogo preocupado el joven mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la de ella. –Tengo que llevar este feo aparato el resto de mi vida- esa noticia le cayó como agua fría.

-¿Crees que mi amiga este bien? Me preocupa- decía Serena a su nuevo prospecto quien se encontraba firmando ciertos papeles. –Tranquila conozco a Kenny y sé que lo arreglaran todo por otro lado ¿por no aprovechamos para conocernos? De verdad eres hermosa y me gustaría conocerte- decía el joven mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa, Serena estaba más que feliz de haberlo cocido. -¿Entonces me decías que eres medico?- y así entablaron una pequeña pero significativa charla, la castaña no había estado más feliz en toda su vida ya que Ash era muy guapo y aparte parecía tener dinero, un buen prospecto para ella y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

-Kenny yo… lo siento mucho pero si tú ya no me quiere después de esto comprendo- apenas y se escuchó lo que la joven dijo, más lagrimas cayeron entonces Kenny coloca una de sus manos en el mentón de la joven y delicadamente la voltea para tener un contacto visual. –Escucha Dawn yo me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser no por tu físico y si sigo contigo es porque tú quieres- entonces el semblante de la millonaria cambio de triste a feliz, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo "te quiero" fue lo que salió de sus labios y el joven simplemente sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven ese ahora a lilas era agradable.

-Ash nosotros tal vez…- trataba de explicar Serena pero el joven la toma del brazo y le dice que ellos ya están bastante grandecitos para saber qué hacer con sus vidas y cuando Serena iba a reprochar su cara quedo muy cercas del azabache, ese momento fue muy gratificante para ambos tan cercas y tan lejos de un pequeño beso. –Tienes razón Ash- dijo la chica para después tomar la delantera entre ambos. –Definitivamente ella es- finalizo el joven con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿podría haber chica más hermosa? Y aparte de un gran corazón o al menos eso parecía y aunque fue algo apresurado el joven no pudo evitar imaginarse a esa belleza sobre sus brazos haciéndola suya y sobre todo se articuló la pregunta ¿Cómo sería despertar con Serena todos los días? .

-Hermano no me vas a negar que Serena tiene un cuerpazo así que ¿Por qué no te lanzas por ella?- dialogo Kenny mientras se echaba en el sofá del departamento en el cual amueblaron a su gusto para que ambos pudieran cohabitar tranquilamente por su lado Ash se limitó a sentarse en un banco. –No lo sé hermano sabes que no cualquiera me gusta pero Serena sin duda me deslumbro- termino por decir joven aceptando que estaba interesado en la chica mientras tanto en la mansión de Dawn se encontraban charlado Serena, John y ella. –Hija me gustaría que lo invitaras a cenar quiero conocerlo un poco más- dijo el padre de la chica con el problema en la pierna, las horas pasaron y dio origen a la noche donde cenarían los 5 (Serena y Ash también), Serena uso un vestido de color beish que hacia juego con su hermoso cabello y unos tacones del mismo color por su lado Dawn a pesar de su discapacidad no dejaba de lucir bella con aquel vestido de color azul aqua con toques negros y que terminaba en picos. –Te vez hermosa Dawn- dijo Kenny mientras la ayudaba a bajar seguido de eso la pareja salió al patio de la gran mansión para platicar un poco no paso mucho cuando John los llamo a todos para cenar. –No se preocupe señor lo de Dawn va muy enserio- dijo Ash mientras de su boca salía una sonrisa muy sincera. –Eso espero- dialogo fríamente John haciendo un incómodo momento.

-¡Por los novios!- exclamo Serena mientras tomaba una copa y así el momento paso de ser desagradable a una perfecta velada, los jóvenes se despidieron pues ya no eran horas apropiadas para las visitas y como se había hecho tarde Serena opto por quedarse con su mejor amiga lo cual no le molesto, llamo a la vecina chismosa para que por favor le avisara a su hermana May y fue todo. –Te quiero mucho Dawn- dijo la ojiazul mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien sonreía muy feliz pues nunca pensó tener a una muy buena amiga, al día siguiente.

-Hija y ¿Serena?- interrogo Vera mientras servía el almuerzo. –Se quedó en casa de su amiga la rica, madre más tarde que llegue hablaremos severamente con ella sobre su actitud o cuando menos que nos presente a su amiga Dawn- y sin más que decir comieron y May salió en busca de trabajo por otro lado las chicas organizaron una salida al golf junto con los chicos. –Que mal que no pudo venir Ash- se lamentaba Serena mientras ella y su amiga Dawn miraban jugar a Kenny y este se les acerca después de dar un gran tiro que acertó en el oyó. Ash le propuso a Dawn jugar pero ella se rehusó y dijo que no podía pero Serena la animo y al final se la paso riendo y de lo más contenta pues su novio era todo un caballero para ser el primero le agrado y esperaba que fuera el ultimo, mientras tanto Serena estaba sentada en el carrito mirándolos algo aburrida y en eso alguien le tapa los ojos. -¿Creíste que no vendría?- interrogo el joven, la castaña rápidamente reconoció al chico y sin más detenimientos se pusieron a jugar y valla que Ash disfruto enseñarle golf a Serena, las horas pasaron y dieron origen a la noche, Ash por su lado llevo a la joven Serena hasta su casa y Kenny hizo lo mismo con Dawn.

-Mi querida Dawn piensa en mí que yo lo hare- dijo Kenny mientras le daba un dulce beso en la boca a su novia, por otro lado Ash quedo confundido mientras manejaba en el carro rumbo a la casa de Serena.

Flashback

_-Entonces ¿no saldrías con un pobre?- interrogo con intriga Ash a su acompañate._ _–No yo aspiro a algo mucho más grande, no me mal interpretes Ash pero yo quiero alguien que pueda superarse en la vida y que pueda darme lo que yo necesito…- continuo hablando la chica. _

Fin del flashback

-Bien aquí es donde vivo- dijo la joven, Ash se estaciono y le abrió la puerta como debía ser "casualmente" May estaba afuera esperando a su hermana y al verla con un muchacho decidió meterse pues en la casa ajustarían las cuentas. -¿Aquí es donde vives?- pregunto Ash a lo que Serena asintió " ¿te molesta?" pregunto ella a lo que este negó con la cabeza. -¿Es enserio eso de que no saldrías con un pobre?- volvió a cuestionar el joven. –Por supuesto que no pero bueno ¿Cuándo tenemos nuestra próxima cita?- dijo la chica intrigada mientras se daba cuenta que Ash fue acortando la distancia entre ellos. –No lo sé Serena porque así como tú no saldrías ni de broma con un pobre yo no lo haría con una interesada- finalizo el joven y sin más se marchó dejando sin palabra alguna a la joven.


	3. Chapter 3 Pase lo que tenga que pasar

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**reviews:**

**arturodejesus123: Jaja que bueno que te haya gustado :) pero ahora viene lo bueno las parejitas se acomodan xD y viene todo el drama!**

**metrox2323: Me da gusto que te este gustando el fanfic : ) y espero te siga gustando ;)**

**_Capítulo 3: Pase lo que tenga que pasar._**

-¡Serena! ¿Dónde estuviste? Te vi bajar del coche de ese hombre, no me voy a creer el cuento de tu amiguita la rica- le reclamaba May a su hermana pero Serena no se dejó hasta que empezaron a armar un alboroto que llego a oídos de su madre Vera. –Hablaremos adentro- finalizo su madre.

_-Así como tú no andarías con un pobre, yo no andaría con una interesada- _Era la frase que rodaba por la cabeza de la castaña. –Te vas a tragar tus palabras Ash Ketchum, are que enamores perdidamente de mi- dijo para sí misma la chica mientras miraba la luna desde su ventana.

-Mama ¿crees capas a Serena de acostarse con un hombre por interés?- interrogo May mientras hacía café para ambas, Vera se acercó a su hija y le tomo las manos. –Sé que tu hermana es algo envidiosa y que sueña con tener todos los lujos del mundo pero de eso a que sea una cualquiera y por interés no creo, yo que soy su madre se lo que tengo por hijas y sé que ella no sería capaz de tal cosa- finalizo la señora dándole una sonrisa a May.

0o0o0o0

-¿Entonces hermano? ¿A quién llevaste primero a su casa?- cuestiono Kenny mientras se sentaba a un lado de su gran amigo y casi hermano Ash. –A Dawn pero no me mal interpretes yo sé que Serena es muy bella pero tiene una actitud algo extraña y con eso me refiero a que es algo codiciosa- explicaba el joven, minutos después se pusieron a charlar sobre Dawn. –Su padre me comento que tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y fue ahí donde Johanna perdió la vida y Dawn quedo con esa lesión, le hicieron muchas operaci…- pero antes de que terminara Ash lo interrumpe "Kenny ¿tanto te molesta que tenga ese aparato ella?" a lo que su amigo le contesto sin dudarlo un no y que era por el bien de ella.

0o0o0o0o0

-Hija Serena antes de que te vayas quiero decirte unas cosas, primero que nada que me gustaría mucho que termines tus estudios para que puedas tener un buen trabajo y no dependas de nadie ahora bien cuando encuentres al hombre indicado no te fijes en su chequera solo que te valore por cómo eres y que te quiera con su corazón sin importar si es pobre o rico ambos podrán salir de las adversidades- sermoneaba Vera a su hija, la más pequeña. –Tranquila madre sé muy bien que hombre quiero en mi vida- dijo y sin más se retiró a la universidad. -¿Qué ocurre Corelia?- interrogo Serena mientras se acercaba a una de sus compañeras de clase. –Lo que pasa es que miraba a Yudy, sabe que Kalm me gusta y ahí anda de coqueta es tan triste que tu amiga ande resbalosa con el chico que te gusta- dijo algo molesta la rubia.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hijo!- exclamo una castaña mientras abrazaba a su "hijo" de nombre Kenny. –Los extrañe mucho, padrino y madrina- dijo el castaño después de un buen saludo empezaron a entablar conversación sobre Dawn y que él estaba más que emocionado para que conocieran a su chica pues todo iba muy enserio con ella, mientras tanto en la universidad las chicas "amigas de Dawn" y Serena escuchaban la historia de amor sobre Kenny. –Bueno chicas tengo algo que hacer enseguida regreso- dijo Serena y sin más salió con un amigo de ella, minutos más tarde se ve a Serena vendiendo boletos "si me compran 6 quizá baile con alguno" era una frase para que los hombres le comprasen más boletos. –Oye preciosa y ¿Cuántos tengo que comprar para que me des un beso?- interrogo el joven de nombre Kalm. –Olvidalo, no eres mi tipo y mejor ponte a jugar que te hace falta- finalizo la chica mientras se iba con su amigo quien le dijo un cumplido por ayudarle a vender los boletos Serena al girar en un descuido vio a alguien conocido. –Y tu Kenny ¿Cuántos boletos me compras?- dijo la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Dawn! ¿Cómo estás?- saludo cortes mente el joven Ash aunque el en verdad esperaba ver a su soberbia joya de nombre Serena mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros se ve a Corelia con un grupo de chicas quienes empezaron a murmurar. –Cállense ¿ya entendieron? No se necesita de belleza para enamorar a un hombre- dijo Corelia pero una de las chicas la dejo callada cuando le dijo "Pues tú con tus dos piernas sanas y siendo bonita no logras que Kalm te haga caso" , mientras tanto con Serena y Kalm. –Dame un beso, vamos sé que quieres- decía el pelinegro mientras acortaba su distancia con ella pero esta puso sus brazos para impedirlo, empiezan a forcejear. -¡Suéltame!- exclamo la chica, Kalm estaba decidido por un beso de ella pero en eso llego su salvador Ash quien después de empujar al tipo le dio un golpe en la quijada sacándole sangre. –Esto no se va a quedar a si idiota- dialogo el joven molesto mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias Ash pero creo que es el destino que nos encontremos- decía la chica mientras acorralaba su cuello con sus brazos. –Al parecer si ¿estás bien?- interrogo el, estando tan cerca de ella fue inevitable pensar ¿a qué sabían esos labios color carmesí? Y Serena por su lado también pretendía descubrir el sabor de sus labios pero no se dejaría influenciar por las hormonas. –Escucha Ash no porque Dawn y Kenny tengan una relación estas obligador a aguantarme aparte tú me consideras una interesada y… Adios Ash- finalizo la chica y se pasó de largo dejando al Ketchum con grandes dudas, destino parece que les juega una mala jugada pues hace que la parejita y el dúo se encuentren nuevamente. –Dawn ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te molesto?- interrogo preocupada la ojiazul. –Ahh el tarado de Kalm ya sabes pero Ash le dio un golpe y me dejo en paz- dialogo la chica tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

-Por cierto amiga Kenny y yo iremos a comer ¿Vienes? Así estarías con tu salvador- dialogo Dawn pero Serena se excusó diciendo que tenía que estudiar para un examen y en eso llega Clemont para salvarla y así como llego así se fue de la mano con su "amigo" para estudiar pero todos sabemos que sus intenciones son darle celos a Ash y que sepa lo que puede llegar a tener o perder, esa mujer sabia jugar perfectamente sus cartas pues logro hacer que el Ketchum se sintiera triste sin más detenimientos vemos a la feliz pareja comiendo de lo más a gusto en un restaurante.

-Me encanto que fueras por mi Kenny, sabes siempre pensé que no podría llegar a tener un novio tu sabes por lo de mi pierna y ahora estoy tan feliz- explico la chica mientras entrelazaba sus manos con su amado y este por otro lado no la dejaba de ver ¿ella era realmente la chica ideal? Independientemente de su problema era bella y de un gran corazón, ella valía su tiempo y todo lo demás. –No se diga más a partir de mañana y los demás días que faltan iré por ti a la escuela- dijo el joven.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Serena tienes que ser más comprensible por nuestra madre, está muy grave- explicaba la joven May, las 2 hermanas se habían sentado para hablar tranquilamente en la mesa. –May pues no le creas a la chismosa de la vecina y confía en mí, así como tú te partes el lomo trabajando yo me dedico a mis estudios solamente aunque tal vez de nada sirva puesto que si no pago me sacara de…- y antes de que la chica pudiera terminar su hermana saco su monedero. –Eso no, mientras yo esté aquí tu seguirás estudiando porque sé que serás alguien importante, te daré esta cantidad puesto que tuve que pagar la renta y darle dinero a nuestra madre para que fuera al doctor, tal vez no liquides toda la deuda pero pagaras una buena parte- dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero a Serena quien de inmediato abrazo a su hermana aparentando estar "feliz" y en aquel abrazo estaba contando el dinero. –Gracias hermana me esforzaré- fue lo que salió de Serena mientras su madre Vera que había estado escuchando todo dio gracias a Dios que sus hijas se comprendieran y tuvieran confianza después de todo ella las había criado de una buena manera.

Las horas transcurrieron y Serena en vez de pagar su escuela compro un elegante vestido y ayudo a Corelia para comprar un bello atuendo más tarde en casa de Serena llega un amigo más bien Clemont para entregarle unos apuntes a su amor platónico y aunque ella lo quiso evitar el corazón de Vera y su hermana May lo invitaron a cenar.

0o0o0o0o0

-Corelia estoy tan feliz sé que yendo al evento podre estar con Serena aunque la verdad me endeude sé que valdrá la pena- decía el rubio a su buena amiga. –Me da gusto por ti pero yo por otro lado no entiendo por qué Kalm no me hace caso pff no sé qué le ve a esa tipa arrogante- refunfuñaba la joven a unas cuantas mesas estaban las inseparables amigas.

-Yo digo que le gustas al Ketchum amiga- decía con picardía la ojiazul. –No lo sé primero tengo que estar segura de lo que siente por mí y yo de el- dialogo la joven a lo que su amiga le contesto que si el tipo no la quisiera no se habría metido cuando Kalm la estaba molestando.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Drew hermano! Que gusto verte- dijo Ash mientras saluda al peliverde y este de igual manera, entablaron una pequeña charla donde el Ketchum explicaba que estudiaría una especialidad en ortopedia pues es lo que le apasiona por otro lado Kalm molestaba de nuevo a la castaña.

-Entiéndelo Kalm a mí no me interesas, no tienes lo que se necesita para una mujer como yo- decía la joven ya fastidiada pero en un impulso el ojiazul le planto un beso corto. -¿Asi besas? Que lastima ni siquiera estuviste cerca de un buen beso- finalizo la bella dama y sin más se fue dejándolo en ridículo frente a unos cuantos compañeros, esa mujer sí que era despiadada tenia a cualquier hombre comiendo en la palma de su mano pero a ella solo le interesa uno y se llama Ash Ketchum.

-Rayos buscar empleo es difícil sobre todo cuando no tengo una carrera terminada- dijo la joven May mientras daba un gran suspiro por otro lado se ve al joven Ketchumn buscando en una vecindad algo o más bien alguien. -¿Buscabas a alguien?- interrogo la chica y el joven solo se limitó a sonreír. –Quiero que vallas conmigo a la fiesta de Kenny- explico sin rodeos el chico a lo que esta sonrió. –Ash me encantaría ir contigo al evento pero entonces permíteme arreglarme apropiadamente- comento la chica para después despedirse de su pretendiente con un beso muy cercano a los labios de este. –Cuídate- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ash.

El tiempo transcurrió y dio origen a la noche donde Serena y Dawn se arreglaron lo más bonito que pudieron, Dawn llevaba un vestido rojo y su cabello suelto por su lado Serena lleva un vestido beish descotado y en su cabello caireles, sus acompañantes llevaban un elegante smonking al llegar una persona los miro, así es Clemont quien estaba muy ilusionado por bailar con Serena pero su corazón se partió al ver como otro hombre que no era el la abrazaba al parecer él y Corelia tenían mala suerte pues Kalm andaba con su novia ignorando por completo a la rubia. –Perdonen que los moleste pero Serena ocupo que me eches la mano en cuanto a unas mesas- dijo un amigo de esta y sin más dejo a los chicos y su amiga a solas quienes estaban en una pequeña pero bien decorada mesa. –Mi amor ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Kenny, su chica no estaba segura al principio pero el pelicafe la convencio, fueron al centro de la pista y empezó una canción lenta, Kenny puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Dawn y la otra la junto con su amada, la ojiazul puso su mano libre en el hombro de él. –Te quiero- dijeron los 2 mientras se daban un tierno beso, continuaron bailando y Kenny le decía que había esperado mucho tiempo para estar con ella, sentir su piel tal suave y hermosa pero entre tantos besos y caricias Kenny quiso llegar un poco más lejos y su mano que se yacía en la cintura de la chica se deslizo hasta su pierna aunque esto solo provoco que Dawn se alejara un poco de él diciéndole "no me toques" .

0o0o0o0o0

-¿Me perdonas? Por dejarte solo- dijo Serena mientras sorprendía a Ash quien estaba viendo a todos divertirse. –Ven vallamos a caminar- dijo el joven, se sentaron en una especie de banca y empezaron los juegos mentales, las caricias y roces. –Ash… nunca me había pasado nada igual con ningún hombre- dijo la chica con dificultad pues el ambiente estaba algo tenso o más bien cachondo. –Me gustas Serena y es enserio- finalizo el joven que no aguanto más y le planto un beso pero no cualquier beso si uno muy placentero para la joven. –Tú también me gustas Ash- finalizo la chica mientras seguían besándose y esta rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y este la tomo de la cintura acercándola un poco más hacia él.

-Discúlpame mi amor yo soy un completo idiota y es que tengo miedo de estropearlo, no quiero hacerte sentir mal ni nada por el estilo- explicaba el joven mientras tomaba asiento junto con su chica, ambos cedieron para hablar tranquilamente en el coche de Kenny. –Yo la verdad lo siento, es la primera vez que un hombre me acaricia así y me puse nerviosa además que tampoco quiero arruinar lo que tenemos, te quiero mucho Kenny- dijo la joven mientras acaricia el rostro de su amor y ambos se reconciliaron de esa pequeño mal rato por otro lado Serena estaba entrando al éxtasis con aquel hombre.

0o0o0o0

-¡Bastardo!- exclamo furioso Clemont mientras le soltó una paliza a Kalm quien no dudo en responderle con otro golpe y así ambos empezaron a pelear provocando un gran alboroto. –Kenny sugiero que nos vallamos esto se puede poner peligroso- dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su prometida y así fue los chicos optaron por salir del lugar ya que para los 4 era desagradable ver pelear a los jóvenes borrachos, después de que dejaron a Serena en su casa…

-Hermana tenemos que ayudar a nuestra madre esta delica…- Serena la interrumpió diciendo que si alguna vez se había enamorado a lo que su hermana hizo caso omiso. –Yo te demostrare May que se puede tener todo en la vida, amor, dinero mucho dinero y poder, buenas noches hermana- y sin más se fue a descansar. –Hermano entonces ya es seguro ¿De verdad te gusta esa mujer?- interrogo Kenny a lo que Ash le confeso que sí y que lo más le gustaba era que es correspondido.

0o0o0o0

-Entonces Dawn ¿te molesto que te tocara o por el arnés que usas en tu pierna?- interrogo Serena mientras caminaba con su amiga rumbo a clases. –Amiga quiero que me acompañes a un pequeño viaje que está organizando Kenny la verdad me da pena ir sola- dijo la joven con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Serena le dijo que contara con ella pues era su hermana y no la dejaría sola independientemente de que fuera o no Ash pero en eso llega Corelia. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Kalm? Ayer por eso Clemont y él se pelearon- llego casi reclamando la rubia. –A entonces si fue por mi jaja que padre- dijo como si fuera una gracia. –No seas cruel Kalm se ensaño con Clemont- dijo Corelia pero Dawn salto por su amiga. –Haber ¿Sabías que el beso fue obligado? No hagas especulaciones de mi amiga ese patán la beso a la fuerza- ahora la cara de molestia de Corelia cambio a una de sorpresa " ¿te beso a la fuerza?" fue lo que articulo mientras miraba a Serena.

0o0o0o0

-Haber Clemont ¿Qué diablos es eso de "futura suegra"? ¡entre tú y yo no hay nada!- chillo la joven. –Serena yo te quiero mucho arriesgue todo por ti mi trabajo y lo dema…- pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por ella. -¡Ubicate! (le toco con el dedo índice su cabeza) yo jamás andaría contigo, tu no me puedes dar la vida que yo necesito además ¿tu trabajo? No seas estúpido, lo perdiste porque quisiste aparte para los 3 pesos que ganabas, por favor- la chica fue muy dura pero le abrió los ojos al joven. –Ojala nunca te arrepientas de pensar así- pero lo dejo sin habla cuando ella dijo "De lo que me arrepentiría seria de andar con un pobre diablo como tú" y sin más el joven se fue.

-Hola hermosa- saludo cordialmente Ash para sorprender a Serena por la espalda mientras la abrazaba. –Hola- dijo ella demostrando una gran sonrisa. –Pobre tipo lo bateaste muy feo- dijo Ash mientras se le salía una risa. –Olvídalo él fue uno de los causantes del problema en la fiesta que disque se peleó por mí pero le dije que no se tomara atribuciones que no le corresponden pues eso es para mi novio- explico la chica mientras se acercaba a su pretendiente y este le dijo: ¿A si? Y ¿Quién es?.

-Bueno yo creí que tú y yo estábamos empezando algo pero si n…- El la callo con su dedo índice. –No digas mas solo quería escucharlo de tus labios- finalizo el joven mientras le daba un dulce beso acto totalmente correspondido.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿te eh perdido?

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche._**

**_Pensamientos/flashback_**

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

_**reviews:**_

_**Guest: me da gusto leer lo que dices : ) y espero te siga gustando jeje aunque aun falta para que culmine el trabajo, hay mucho por hacer!**_

_**metrox2323: todo puede pasar en un fic y aun falta mucho por desarrollar de este trabajo, es algo pesado pero lo trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda :)**_

**_Capítulo 4: _****_¿te eh perdido?_****_. _**

-Drew hermano te agradezco que estés chequeando a la madre de Serena por otro lado te cuento que pronto saldré del departamento de Kenny y pronto me empezaran a pagar en el consultorio ya que tengo muchas deudas con mi casi hermano- explicaba el azabache a su buen amigo peliverde, mientras tanto en un loca del centro.

-¿Me podría mostrar la joya aquella?- cuestiono un joven, Serena que casualmente anda caminando por ahí se acercó y saludo cordialmente al joven. –Ya te pille y al ver que estas en la joyería sospecho que le pedirás matrimonio a mi amiga Dawn- intuyó la chica a lo que Kenny solo asintió con la cabeza, Serena se ofreció a ayudarle para escoger el mejor anillo pero también le confeso a Kenny que le gustaría formar una familia, rato después que Serena llego a casa su amiga Dawn la visito para que su madre le diera permiso de ir al viaje con ella. –Solo será un fin de semana y Serena es como mi hermana me gusta compartir todo con ella- explicaba la joven con una gran sonrisa. –Madre te prometo que todo saldrá bien- dijo Serena apoyando a su amiga, Vera quedo muy conmovida y acepto.

-Hija espero que te diviertas en el viaje y cuídate mucho- dijo Vera mientras sostenía las manos de su hija. –Tranquila mama además tú me educaste muy bien y yo siempre me doy a respetar- a la conversación se integró May deseándole un buen viaje y que si podía hablara apenas llegue para no tenerlas con el pendiente. –Tu amiga es muy simpática y bonita- soltó Vera mientras las 3 cenaban y una plática agradable surgió.

El día llego y ambas chicas estaban muy felices por salir con sus respectivos hombres a pasear. –Amiga antes de que nos vallamos te quiero regalar este atuendo como yo fui a comprarme algunos por mi pierna, vi este y dije es perfecto para Serena- sonrió Dawn mientras le entregaba una bolsa, saco y vio un bonito tankini donde la camisa era de color azul con grandes flores y la braga era completamente azul. –Gracias amiga.

0o0o0o0o0

-Mujeres hoy iremos a dar un paseo en la lancha- dialogo Kenny, llegaron a un lago precioso donde la lacha estaba atada a un puente de madera, Ash se subió primero después Serena y seguía Dawn. –Vamos mi amor tu puedes- dijo Kenny animándola, Ash le dio la mano pero la joven al poner el pie en la lancha resbalo y cayo directo al agua, Kenny sin pensarlo se echó al lago y la llevo hasta la lancha y con ayuda de Ash la subió. –Me duele…- dijo Dawn mientras se tranquilizaba, al parecer la chica se lastimo su pierna "buena" por así decirlo lo que provoco que todos se regresaran a la casita, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Dawn acostada, triste y furiosa consigo misma mientras que Ash y Serena le hacían compañía. –Dawn no fue tu culpa ¿ok? Y en lo que necesites no dudes en avisarme, soy médico, por ahora Serena dejémosla sola- dijo Ash, salieron del cuarto y el joven médico le entrego una lista a Kenny sobre los medicamentos que necesitaba la joven y que tenía que guardar reposo ¿mala suerte no? Los chicos fueron a divertirse y paso eso.

-Ash por favor dale un buen uso al restaurante, quería llevar a mi querida Dawn para pedirle matrimonio pero ya vez que necesita reposar, hermano por favor aprovéchalo además de que ya lo page- explico el pelicafe, Ash no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, llego la noche y se miraba a una feliz pareja cenando en un gran restaurante a la luz de la luna, con champagne, algunos mariscos y todo era perfecto. –Mi querida Serena sé que es algo anticuado pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Ash mientras enredaba sus manos con las de la damita, ella sonrió había logrado lo que quería, tener a ese hombre perfecto. –Yo creí que ya éramos algo… pero te diré que si- y sin más se besaron tiernamente por falta de aire se separaron. –Serena ¿me querrías igual aunque no tuviera dinero?- el semblante de la chica cambio a uno de sorpresa pero después tomo las manos joven con fuerza. –Ash no quiero que pienses mal de mí yo en verdad te quiero y te quiero bien- explico la joven, continuaron con su bella velada, después de comer optaron por bailar cercas del hermoso lago. –No sé qué hiciste mujer para tenerme así de loco, te amo Serena- susurro el joven, la damita lo beso con pasión.

0o0o0o0o0

Kenny tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a su querida Dawn y no dejaría que lo que paso en la lancha le impidiera su misión, la tomo entre los brazos y la llevo hasta la sala, solo eran ellos , unas cuantas velas y algunos bocadillos. –Es hermoso lo que has hecho mi amor- dijo ella con ternura. –Todo esto y más te mereces, perdóname por lo de lancha- pero su chica solo coloco su dedo índice en los labios de este. –Está bien aunque lamento yo que tengas que estar aquí conmigo aburriéndote, mi problema es horrible Kenny- la joven ahora parecía triste y dolida, su problema era su estúpido aparato ¿hasta cuándo tendría que cargar con eso? ¿es que de verdad no había solución? Cuando por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, su pierna arruina el momento. –No digas eso mi querida Dawn yo te amo- dialogo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –Kenny llévame a mi cuarto, quiero estar sola- pidió la joven, el chico suspiro y obedeció no antes de darle un beso en la frente y desearle buenas noches.

0o0o0o0

-Señora le recomiendo mucho reposo- explicaba el peliverde a Vera, en eso entra May con un lindo vestido. –Doctor ahora no hay pastelitos como la vez pasada pero le ofrezco un cafecito y pan de dulce- Drewn dio una sonrisa agradeciendo el gesto noble de la mujer. –Me encantaría pero tengo que regresar al consultorio- pobre May quedo algo decepcionada pero ni hablar, le indico la salida al doctor y más tarde ella y su madre tienen una plática.

-Hija ¿Te arreglaste para el doctor?- cuestiona Vera.

-No madre no es por él, es por mi quiero sentirme bonita como Serena, que le puedo gustar a alguien- explicaba la chica, su mama solo sonrió y le dijo "Tú tienes tu propia luz y algún día llegara ese joven", mientras tanto en el viaje de nuestros héroes.

-Ash esto es maravilloso- decía Serena mientras quedaba encantada con el restaurante. –Me da gusto verte feliz Serena- dijo el joven mientras se tomaban de las manos y este besaba las de ella.

-Mi amor ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?- soltó de la nada Kenny mientras mostraba la sortija, Dawn lo abrazo y empezó a sollozar. –Es precioso mi amor y claro que acepto- el correspondió su abrazo y se dieron un lindo beso después le coloco la sortija en su dedo anular. –Me vas a ser el hombre más feliz mi vida- momentos más tarde se reúnen los 4 junto con los padrinos de Kenny. –Me voy a casar con Dawn.

Todos los presentes los felicitaron, ambos se miraban tan felices pero esto había que celebrarlo así que al llegar la noche hicieron una cela especial y no podía faltar el vino. –Por los novios- comento Ash alzando una copa, todos estaban muy felices y no era para menos, los padrinos de Kenny siempre buscaron su felicidad y si la chica Dawn lo era adelante.

0o0o0o0

-¡Princesa! ¿Por qué vienes cargando a mi hija?- cuestiono rápidamente John.

–Cálmese señor lo que pasa es que cuando Dawn se iba a subir a la lancha se resbalo y se lastimo el pie- explico Serena.

-¡Yo sabía que no debí dejarla ir contigo!- exclamo furioso John al ver a su hija cargada en brazos de Kenny. –Padre cálmate- dijo con tranquilidad la chica, Serena y Ash estaban sin habla. –Nada de explicaciones esto se acabó en este mismo instante ¿me escuchaste? (miro con furia a Kenny).

-¡Te equivocas padre! ¡Kenny yo nos vamos a casar!- grito Dawn dejando a su padre con los ojos como plato ¿había escuchado bien? Su angelito estaba a punto de dar un gran paso en la vida y ¿con ese muchacho?, su hija se miraba tan decidida y con su mirada desafiaba a su padre, momentos más tarde se ve a John con su hija hablando a solas. –Padre tu decías que él no me tomaría enserio y aquí está la prueba de que si- decía mientras le mostraba la sortija. -¿Eso es lo que quieres princesa? ¿estas completamente segura?- cuestionaba una y otra vez John a su angelito que aunque le costara trabajo tenía que aceptar que ya era una bella mujer y tenía que hacer su vida, su hija más segura que nunca asintió con la cabeza, aunque John no estaba de acuerdo se limitó a seguir discutiendo y mejor le dio un abrazo paternal. –Si ese granuja te lastima me las paga muy caro.

0o0o0o0

-Bueno amor te dejo aquí en tu casa- dialogo Ash mientras le daba un tierno beso a Serena. –Espera ¿tu estarías dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por mí, como Kenny por Dawn?.

-Eres muy importante para mí, claro que si lo que sea por ti- y sin más se dieron otro beso, Serena llego hasta su casa y se encontró afuera con su hermana May. –Felicidades Serena se ve que te quiere por otro lado estoy dispuesta a pagar las atenciones de Drew hacia nuestra madre- pero la ojiazul se molestó y le dijo "No seas necia, Ash está pagándole a Drew ". –No Serena aunque Ash sea tu novio a él no corresponde correr por los gastos de nuestra madre.

-¡Claro que sí! así tiene que ser cuando un hombre quiere con una mujer sabe que le cuesta- Su hermana se sorprendió pero rápidamente contesto. –No hables así Serena ¿Cómo que le cuesta?.

-¡Pues es la verdad! Y yo sé lo que valgo, si Ash quiere estar conmigo tiene que pagar los gastos de mi madre y todo lo que yo quiera- declaro la joven molesta. -¡Hey! Serena él no tiene la obligación de pagarle nada a nadie ni a ti ni a mi madre- se defendió May pero debatir con Serena era muy difícil nunca le podías ganar. -¡Claro que sí! Si él quiere tener a una mujer joven, hermosa y segura como yo tiene que pagar y si no que se consiga a alguien insignificante y poca cosa como tú- concluyo la chica pero su hermana no dejaría que le faltara al respecto y le proporciono una cachetada bien merecida.

-Yo sería incapaz de corresponderle a un hombre solo porque me page mis caprichos porque entérate bien hermana es venderse- fulmino molesta May. –Piensa lo que quieras hermana.

Después de ese pequeño conflicto se ve a la familia en casa y apenas se disponían a cenar cuando Ash toca la puerta diciendo que se le quedo la agenda a Serena, agenda que el joven tuvo que comprarle por un pequeño incidente.

Flashback

_-Pues qué bueno que pienses asi de mi amiga por que otros piensan que está mal o la hacen menos- explicaba la chica mientras se había inclinado para jugar con el agua de la piscina, se encontraban en la mansión de Dawn esa noche habían quedado de cenar los 4 con el padre de Dawn. –Que ella este así no significa que no pueda hacer de todo , son las personas con esa mentalidad los que la limitan- dialogo Ash, Serena al querer pararse hizo mal contacto con el Ketchum provocando que callera a la piscina pero el joven de inmediato se echó al agua por ella, abrazándose. -¿Estas bien?._

_-Si…- contesto la chica que empezó a temblar, esa noche hacia más fresco y ambos estaban totalmente empapados, el sobre ella. –No es correcto que estemos así- dijo ella, se separaron un momento y la damita checo su bolsa que traía colgada justo cuando se calló, se lamentó mucho. -¡Mi agenda! Ash me debes una nueva._

Fin del flashback

Al día siguiente, Kenny visito a su prometida por tanto Ash se quedó cuidando el departamento.

-Serena…- fue lo único que artículo, lucia hermosa como siempre se puso un vestido rojo ajustado dejando ver a la perfección su figura, entro y ustedes saben estando solos las hormonas una cosa llego a la otra, ambos se encontraban ya algo exitados, los besos ya no eran tan simples ahora ambos recorrían la boca del otro llenándose de placer al sentir el sabor tanto uno como del otro, Ash la acariciaba hasta que ella se solto. –No podemos- dijo pero el joven no la dejo, fue con ella y la volvió a besar con pasión, ambos parecían necesitan uno como del otro. –Ash… no puedo… yo…yo…- trataba de hablar la joven mientras el recorría con sus labios su cuello y la acariciaba. –Yo no puedo hacer el amor ahora, lo hare con mi esposo- dialogo rápidamente mientras se zafaba dejando a Ash prendido o vulgarmente hablando dejo prendido el boiler. –Discúlpame mi amor pero es que…- quiso hablar pero tocaron el timbre, era un joven que traía la comida que hace unos momentos justo antes de que llegara su novia había mandado pedir. –Joven la propina- reclamaba el tipo, ambos sonrieron.

0o0o0o0

-Buenas tardes, adelante- dijo Drew mientras miraba unos reportes en su escritorio, se sorprendió al ver a May lucia bonita con un vestido rosado. –Disculpe que lo moleste en horas de trabajo, solo vine a darle una parte por las consultas que le ha hecho a mi madre sé que es poco pero al menos es una parte- explicaba la chica mientras dejaba un sobre, el hombre se decepciono un poco "no pensé que vinieras a eso" dijo. –No le quito más su tiempo solo que no por que Ash ya sea el novio de Serena y este tenga dinero no quiere decir que tenga que hacerse cargo de los gastos de mi madre- y sin más se fue la chica dejando a Drewn pensativo. –Se miraba linda.

0o0o0o0

-Dawn este vestido esta precioso- dijo la ojiazul mientras miraban catálogos pues quedaba muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda fenomenal y no había que esperar menos pues su padre John haría todo porque su preciosa hija estuviera feliz y tuviera una gran boda, Dawn se alejó un momento ya que su prometido le hablo mientras tanto Serena se puso a platicar con el sr John. –Para nada Serena, seguiré apoyándote por que personas como tú y tu novio merecen mi respeto es admirable que a pesar de su economía quieran superarse en la vida y sobre el que su carrera es complicada- explicaba el sr mientras que Serena esta perpleja ¿había escuchado bien? ¿pobre?, Serena estaba pasmada , cuando llego su amiga se excusó y se fue de inmediato, busco rápidamente a Ash quería confrontarlo pero solo se encontró con su amigo Drew. –Dime donde está Drew.

Y ahí estaba ella caminando, cruzo la calle y miro una casa no muy lujosa y junto a esta su novio Ash, este la quiso abrazar pero ella lo alejo " ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Qué aquí seria nuestro nidito de amor? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?" refunfuño la joven mientras le dio una bofetada que dejo algo aturdido al azabache.

-Mi amor yo jamás te dije nada que no fuera verdad, tu ambición te cegó- explicaba el azabache, ella molesta le contesto " ¡Me engañaste!". -¡Serena! Yo te amo dijiste que no importaba mi economía- se defendió el joven. –Por más que yo ame a un hombre jamás andaría con un muerto de hambre como tú- dijo fríamente Serena mientras se marchaba y le arrojaba una especie de pulsera que se la había regalado él, Ash se agacho y de su bolsillo saco una especie de moneda antigua, dorada.

Flashback

_-Mira mi amor, esta moneda es muy valiosa para mi es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre y ahora quiero que la tengas tu- Dijo Serena mientras se la entregaba, ambos se besaron._

Findelflashback

La joven llego a su casa despechada y triste. –¿Qué paso hija?- interrogo Vera. –Nada madre, después de todo el amor no es lo único que existe- se encerró en su cuarto y recordó todo lo vivido con él, sus besos, sus caricias en eso entra su madre. –Hija no le diste el presente que te di para tu amiga.

-Mama ella tiene todo, lo fino lo más caro entiende que una baratija no va con ella- fulmino la joven. –Pero yo se la hice especialmente para ella- Vera estaba triste no podía creer el comportamiento de su hija, ella estaba cegada, no podía creer que su hija fuera una interesada. –¡Entiende mama que esa desgraciada coja lo tiene todo!.

-¡Serena! No hables así, no sé en qué momento te llenaste de envidia- exclamo la sra y de un momento a otro la discusión se hizo más fuerte provocando que Vera callera al suelo desmallada. -¡Madre! ¡madre!- grito horrorizada, entro en pánico trato de que despertada con alcohol pero fue inútil, hablo por teléfono a Kenny quien de inmediato llamo a una ambulancia para que la socorrieran, minutos más tarde llego May y al subir a su madre en la ambulancia Serena suplico que la dejara ir pero May negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se vieran el hospital.

0o0o0o0

-May ¿Cómo está mi madre?- interrogo desesperada mientras sujetaba a su hermana de los brazos. –No sé, tenemos que pagar primero y luego ya nos darán informes- contesto desanimada la chica, Kenny no pudo negarse a ayudarlas y pago seguido de eso él y Serena estaban charlando en uno de los pasillos. –Sé que preferirías a Ash en lugar de mi pero ya le mande un mensaje para que llegara contigo- explico el joven mientras que Serena simplemente se abrazó de él. –No me había sentido tan protegida antes…gracias Kenny.

En eso llego Ash y vio la escena.

Flashback

_-__Me mando al demonio Drew…- dialogo con amargura el Ketchum mientras descasaba después de una ardua cirugía, estaban en la cafetería. –Con lo que me acabas de decir llego a la conclusión de que es una interesada._

_-Eso parece pero que te digo tal vez yo tuve la culpa es decir me alucine pensando que podría haber algo hermoso entre nosotros a pesar de que soy pobre- explico el joven mientras tomaba su amargo café._

_-No Ash no te equivoques, tampoco le diste alas para que ella pensara tal cosa, lo que ocurre es que es una codiciosa._

_-No puedo evitarlo hermano la amo- contesto el azabache, ¿Qué podía hacer? De alguna manera esa mujer se las había arreglado para entrar a su vida y armar todo un caos y aunque él no quiso aceptarlo al principio fue inevitable, ella se robó su corazón._

Fin del flashback


	5. Chapter 5 Intriga

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche._**

**_Pensamientos/flashback_**

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

_**reviews:**_

_**metrox2323: Lo se pero el azabache es fuerte jeje y aun falta para saber que pasara entre el,serena , dawn y kenny.**_

_**guest: Una disculpa y a todos mis demas lectores por no poder actualizar de un momento a otro pero estoy en semana de examanes y tal vez se me dificulte actualizar la historia pero tratare de compensar el tiempo en que no pueda actualizar! gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

**_Capítulo 5: Intriga. _**

-Vine para informarte que Drew está checando el estado de tu madre- dijo Ash interrumpiendo el abrazo entre Kenny y ella. –Bueno los dejo ire con mi amor- y sin más se fue el castaño. –Serena sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y quizá con el tiempo tú y…- pero la ojiazul no lo dejo terminar poniendo como excusa el estado de su madre minutos más tarde Ash entra al cuarto donde está la señora Vera. –Hijo que bueno que te veo, Serena ya me dijo por que terminaron tú y ella- explicaba con dificultad Vera, Ash se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla como muestra de afecto. –Tranquila Vera ya vera que su hija y yo arreglaremos esto.

-Eso espero joven porque mi hija es tan joven y no me gustaría verla consumida por el odio y la envidia pero si algo puede hacerla cambiar yo sé que es el amor- dijo con alegría Vera mientras Ash le beso su mano, en verdad quería a Vera era una persona muy noble y honrada al igual que May ¿Por qué Serena se había llenado de tantos prejuicios? ¿Acaso fue la cruda vida que tuvieron que llevar? ¿malas influencias? ¿las intrigas de los compañeros de escuela? Sea cual sea el motivo Ash estaba dispuesto a recuperarla.

0o0o0o0

-Doctor soy muy persistente y quiero pagarle dígame ¿Cuánto?- May en verdad era terca, el peliverde dio un gran suspiro y sonrió. –Bien me pagaras pero con un pequeño favor, háblame de tu- y se fue sin dejar que hablara, Serena entro al cuarto de su mama para verla y platicar mientras que le sugirió a May y la vecina chismosa que llamaremos doña Gertrudis se fueran a casa a descansar Brendan el chofer de Dawn las llevo directo.

-No estas nada feo ehhh chofer- dijo la vecina mientras se iba a su casa. –Buenas noches Brendan y gracias también disculpa tantas molestias- dijo May sonriéndole este le regreso la sonrisa y dijo que estaría a su disposición cuando quiera.

0o0o0o0

-Hija por favor no dejes que la codicia, la envidia y tu ambición te hagan ser una mala persona, sé que te dolió enterarte que Ash es pobre pero lo que dijiste de Dawn… estabas muy consiente, mi amor yo tengo fe en que cambiaras- explicaba Vera a su hija quien tomaba su mano. –Mama confía en mí, yo cambiare sé que estuve mal y prometo dar lo mejor de mí- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba del cuarto para dejar descansar a su madre, dicen que las progenitoras nunca pierden la esperanza en sus hijos y este era el caso pues Vera hasta el último día de su vida en la tierra estaba segura que hija cambiaria para bien y no para mal.

-¡Serena!- exclamo Ash, ambos estaban charlando en un pasillo casualmente solitario quiso tomarla del brazo pues la chica estaba por irse. –Suéltame no me toques ¿Crees que me dio gusto saber de tu engaño?- interrogo molesta mientras se disponía a irse pero el azabache era terco así que la tomo por los antebrazos impidiendo que se fuera y la tuvo cara a cara. –Ja si hablamos de engaños tú también mentiste pues ¿recuerdas el viaje? Dijiste que me querías aun siendo pobre hasta me diste tu moneda.

-Lee mis labios Ash, Con-ser-va-la pues es lo único que tendrás de mi- se soltó del joven pero este la volvió a tomar, él se negaba a creer que la había perdido. –Serena estas a tiempo de reflexionar por nuestro amor, tus besos , tus caricias fueron las que me dijeron que nada de esto era mentira vamos yo te amo- decía el azabache mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos acorralando a Serena contra la pared. -¿Quién te dijo que no se puede fingir? ¿eh?- se defendió la chica pero en un movimiento rápido Ash le planto un beso cargado de una gran pasión, ella al principio forcejeo pero después se dejó llevar 5 segundos más tarde se separaron. –Piénsalo. La dejo ahí sola en ese pasillo llena de emociones que combinaban enojo, frustración, envidia pero también amor y dolor –Te odio- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

0o0o0o0o0

-Entiende Kenny es una lisiada, no te podrá dar hijos ¡déjala! ¿Acaso es lo que quieres? No poder tener hijos por estar atado a ¿ella?- reclamaba con furia el padrino de Kenny. –Entiende tu padrino ¡no la voy a dejar! Además tú y mi madrina han vivido sin problema alguno- se defendió el castaño. –Sobre aviso no hay engaño- finalizo el señor y se fue dejando irritado al joven.

0o0o0o0

-¡Drew! ¿Qué tiene mi madre?- se levantó de inmediato May al igual que el fiel servidor de Dawn, Brendan, Drew tomo las manos de la joven con delicadeza. –Te lo dire sin rodeos, ella necesita de cuidados pues tiene un vaso sanguíneo el cual tiene una pared muy delgada y si le sube la presión podría dañarse, esa venita está en su cerebro y un derrame podría causarle la muerte- tales palabras dejaron petrificada a May de un momento a otro llega Ash a donde estaban ellos. –May lo siento por tu mama pero con unos buenos cuidados prolongaremos eso- dijo dándole ánimos a la joven que se encontraba llorando como magdalena.

0o0o0o0

-Serena mi madre se quedara un día más el hospital ya que necesita de otros estudios- explicaba la joven mientras arreglaba algunos papeles clínicos, Serena se acercó a la mesa para admirar un gran ramo de flores "Solo a Dawn se le ocurre mandar este tipo de cosas" pero su madre le dio la contra ya que esas rosas no eran exactamente para Vera, Serena al sentirse intrigada leyó la tarjeta: Recapacita mi amor. Más tarde en el hospital, en la cafetería para ser exactos.

-¡Serena! No eh dicho que ha sido tu culpa si no que a veces haces y dices cosas que… bueno el caso es que nuestra madre está muy delicada (empezó a explicar las graves consecuencias y Serena se enfureció). –¡Si no fuéramos pobres te aseguro que mama no estaría así!- fue lo que exclamo la ojiazul, esta dolida la vida era injusta para ella, tan hermosa y sufriendo de carencias.

0o0o0o0

-Gracias por todo Ash- dialogo la ojiazul mientras baja del carro de su ex-novio pero sorpresivamente este la abraza y la besa con ternura mesclando amor en aquel sencillo acto pero significativo. –Te amo Serena y estos dispuesto a aceptarte con tus virtudes y defectos la cuestión es ¿estas tu dispuesta a aceptarme?- interrogo mientras la acariciaba de verdad era una belleza y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, Serena tan solo se limitó a mirarlo frente a frente.

0o0o0o0

Se puede apreciar a dos jovencitas, las mejores amigas para ser exactas recorriendo el centro de la ciudad y entablando una plática. –Si yo estoy molesta con Ash es por su falta de sinceridad como la cena en la playa no sé cuándo se gastó pero estoy segura que se endeudo con su tarjeta.

-Te equivocas Serena, no gasto nada porque fue un regalo de Kenny esa cena era para nosotros pero como me lastime mi pierna no se pudo- Serena cambio su semblante a uno de furiosa. -¿Esa cena era para ti?.

0o0o0o0

El timbre en el departamento de Serena sonó, ella estaba sola puesto que su madre seguía en el hospital y May estaba cuidándola, no le sorprendió ver a Ash lo invito a pasar y este se acercó a ella como si no la hubiera visto en años. –Serena te amo- dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente, Serena se apartó. -¡Ash yo no merezco vivir así! Me ahogo en esta vecindad, quiero salir soy bella, no es justo.

-¡No te vas a quedar aquí!- exclamo el azabache mientras la quiso abrazar acto que fue cancelado al instante por Serena. –Mi belleza Ash merece mucho más que un departamentucho, quiero vivir bien como Dawn y ¡mucho más!- refunfuño la chica. -¡Lo tendrás! ¡necesito tiempo! ¡no todo es de la noche a la mañana mi amor!- dijo molesto el joven. -¡No tengo tiempo!- dijo ella pero sin pensarlo Ketchum se abalanzo contra ella besándola nuevamente al principio como siempre Serena se resistía pero no podía ocultárselo lo amaba.

-Me amas- dijo el seguro. –Si pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarte- dialogo tangente ella. -¿Vas a tirar todo a la basura solo por tu ambición?- interrogo furioso. –Si por que el amor Ash se cotiza muy caro y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para tener lo que merezco.

-¡No vas a ser feliz!- exclamo el joven mientras la quiso besar pero esta le dio unos golpes en el pecho gritándole que se fuera. –Bien Serena yo quise salvar nuestro amor pero tú eres imposible te lo diré una última vez ¿segura que quieres olvidarme? Piénsalo porque si lo haces será para siempre. –Lárgate- dijo ella tangente. –No sabes que arrepentido estoy… Siento pena por ti- dialogo frio el azabache y se retiró dejando a Serena molesta, dolida y con el corazón echo pedazos, ella cayó al suelo llorando unos cuantos minutos pero después seco sus lágrimas y se miró al espejo. –No voy a llorar más por ti.

0o0o0o0

-Bueno Serena y me voy ponle agua a las flores mientras no estoy- decía feliz May. –Oye pero y ¿Esas flores?- cuestiono Serena. –A me las regalaron- sonrió y se fue. –Va están igual de feas que mi hermana.

Flashback

_-Toma May para animarte un poco- dijo Drew mientras le obsequiaba ese lindo detalle algo sencillo pero hermoso de todas formas, ella se sonrojo. –Gracias._

_-A ti y déjame decirte que te miras más linda con una sonrisa que con lágrimas- dijo y sin más la dejo ahí estética pero a la vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Fin del flashcak

-Tal vez deberías demostrarle lo que vales tú y a ver si cuando llegue su millonario te logre olvidar- dijo con picardía el peliverde. –Haber no Drew yo la quiero y bien te cuento mis desgracias y tú me sales con que me acueste ¿Con ella? , yo la quiero para que sea mi pareja no para divertirme un rato con ella- finalizo el azabache molesto, Drew suspiro. –Lo que quiero decir es que hagas las cosas de manera que ella no pueda estar sin ti y aunque tenga a su hombre rico se dé cuenta que no puede estar sin ti porque te ama- explico el peliverde.

-Lo que me propones es indignante, yo jamás jugaría con una mujer y mucho menos con mi Serena- dijo Ash mientras hacia una cara de asco al pensar el simple hecho de utilizar a esa mujer que le cautivo su corazón.

0o0o0o0

Las horas pasaron y dieron origen a la noche misma donde se haría una celebración especial: la boda de Kenny y Dawn, los padrinos de Kenny junto con el padre de Dawn estarían presentes y no podían faltar nuestros amigos Serena y Ash este último llego a la hora de hacer el brindis. –Por lo que realmente importa ¡el amor!- dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en Serena y esta estaba algo sorprendida pero no mucho pues él era como el hermano de Kenny así que era predecible que estuviera ahí, el tiempo transcurrió lento para la ojiazul pues Ash no se cansaba de utilizar indirectas que más bien parecían meteoritos para ella.

0o0o0o0

-May eres algo terca no te gusta recibir ayuda, te conformas con flores…- explicaba el peliverde mientras salía de casa de la ya mencionada, ella sonrio. -¿Chapa a la antigua?- interrogo. –Yo no quise… bueno el punto es que eres muy diferente a tu hermana a mi parecer.

0o0o0o

-Ya Ash por mi parte yo ya te deje en el olvido- dijo tangente la muchacha que se disponía a irse pero en eso Ash la toma del antebrazo no antes de cerrar la puerta. -¿Crees tú que yo podría olvidar a una mujer tan frívola como tú? Aun sin conocerlo compadezco al pobre millonario que ponga sus ojos en ti- dijo cruelmente dejándola sin palabras. –Por favor es obvio que no me puedes olvidad si no, no aprovecharías para estar cerca de mí.

-No te creas el ombligo del mundo Serena- sonrió. –Mira Ash si no te has dado cuenta gracias a mis atributos yo puedo encontrarme un hombre guapo, rico que sea un buen partido no un imbécil como tú- finalizo la joven yéndose del comedor dejándolo solo a Ash con la palabra en la boca.

0o0o0o0

-Ash yo…- quiso disculparse Drew. –No digas más, tu siempre has tomado la vida tan a la ligera ninguna chica ha cautivado tu corazón quizá por eso no entiendes mi dolor cuando te hablo de Serena- su amigo suspiro, más tarde en el departamento de Kenny la ojiazul llega y es atendida por su ex-novio. –Vine a buscar a Kenny ¿no está?- cuestiona pero Ash lo tomo a mal. -¿Para qué lo quieres?- fulmino molesto casi reclamándole.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿está o no esta?- cuestiono pero entonces Ash la toma con brusquedad. -¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Acaso ya pusiste tus ojos en el?- la chica forcejeo y grito en eso llego Kenny preguntando ¿Qué pasaba?, Ash se retiró molesto dejando al millonario y a la joven hablar. –Te traje la factura del hospital.

0o0o0o0

Ambos jóvenes se adentraron al departamento, Kenny le dio un vaso con agua para que la joven se calmara. –Te voy a pagar hasta el último centavo por lo de mi madre, no quiero que la gente piense que por que eres el prometido de mi mejor amiga te estoy usando.

-Serena no digas esas cosas no es nada- explicaba el chico mientras se ponía de pie al igual que ella. –No Kenny una cosa es que no tenga dinero y otra muy distinta a que no tenga palabra, yo solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y déjame acercarme a ti- explico la chica mientras acorto la distancia entre ellos y puso sus manos sobre las de Kenny acariciándolas, ambos se quedaron observándose intercambiando miradas, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6 plan

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche._**

**_Pensamientos/flashback_**

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

_**reviews:**_

_**guest: Todo puede pasar, atentos.**_

**_Capítulo 6: Plan. _**

La chica acorto la distancia entre ellos y puso sus manos sobre las de Kenny acariciándolas, ambos se quedaron observándose intercambiando miradas, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. –No hace falta Serena, descuida- dijo el joven mientras se soltaba rápidamente de ella pero la joven no da su brazo a torcer. –Yo quiero ayudarte en lo que sea Kenny, si me permites puedo trabajar para ti tomando tu agenda, atendiendo las llamadas…

-Lo pensare, ahora debo ir por Dawn que iremos a cenar- y sin más que decir se despidieron, Kenny como dijo paso por su prometida y fueron a comer deliciosamente mientras se repetían el uno al otro cuan tan emocionado estaban por la boda y surgió el tema de Serena. –Ella dice que está dispuesta a trabajar.

-Pero amor nos iremos a Nueva York pienso que tal vez podrías ayudarla…- trato de decir Dawn pero su novio la interrumpe. –No mi cielo, sé que es estudia y no quisiera agregarle más problemas imagínate con lo de su madre y ahora trabajar no lo sé pero bueno es punto y aparte ¿Por qué no mejor me das un besito?- dijo con picardía el joven mientras se acercaba a la ojiazul para un tierno beso, más tarde en el despacho de su padrino.

-Mira Kenny tú te iras y aquí estamos completos si ella quiere trabajar será solo en el lapso en que tu estés aquí con nosotros ¿entendido?- fulmino el señor y por su lado Kenny dio un gran suspiro.

0o0o0o0o0

-¡Amiga!- dialogo Dawn con alegría al ver su casi hermana en su habitación, se saludaron como de costumbre y bebieron un poco de agua la ojizafiro le mostro un sobre a Serena. –Son las fotos de la cena- explico, Serena se puso a observarlas y hubo una que le llamo su atención así es ella y Ash abrazados y con una gran sonrisa "_idiota"_ pensó la joven. –Serena ¿no quieres la foto verdad?- interrogo la chica algo preocupada. –Te equivocas amiga si la quiero pero para esto- dijo mientras tomaba la foto y la partía justo por la mitad se puso de pie para tirar la fotografía arruinada al cesto de basura, minutos más tarde empezaron a ver catálogos de vestidos. –Por cierto ya tengo algunas invitaciones para la boda iré a traerlas.

Y mientras Dawn fue por aquello, Serena no pudo evitar agacharse y recoger los 2 pedazos de la imagen, con su dedo índice acaricio el rostro de Ash realmente lo amaba pero era pobre "_Ash…" _dejo escapar en un susurro tomo asiento y admiro por unos segundos más la microfilme. -¡Serena!- grito su amiga y rápidamente guardo lo que tenía en sus manos la ojizafiros llego mostrándole las invitaciones pero Serena puso la excusa de tener exámenes y estudiar.

-Mi niña ¿Qué hace?- interrogo la nana de Dawn. –Observando el cesto de basura nana, míralo por ti misma Serena se ha llevado la foto de ella y Ash- concluyo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

0o0o0o0

-¿Qué demonios pasa hermano? Por qué dices que ya no andarías con Serena- dialogo Kenny serio, él y su "hermano" estaban en el departamento ya era de noche fue un día largo. –Lo que pasa es que…- trato de explicar el azabache con dificultad. -¿Es que…?.

-¡Es una interesada! Ella busca un rico guapo que le de lo que yo no puedo darle por ahora- fulmino el ojinegro. –No Ash, te equivocas ella no es así y me consta- dijo el castaño defendiéndola y dejando al azabache estupefacto ¿Cómo que le constaba? ¿a qué demonios se refería?. -¿Cómo rayos? En que te basas para decir eso Ash, exijo saberlo.

-Simple si ella fuera lo que tú dices no buscaría la manera para pagar los gastos del hospital, no eh dicho que tú eres quien está corriendo con eso- explico un poco alterado las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. –Ahhh ya salió el peine, ni le digas que yo estoy pagando aunque tu mi hermano no tenías que pagar nada ya que ella no es nada tuyo- declaro el joven Ash quien se encontraba más exasperado. –Ella tampoco es nada tuyo ¿Qué carajos te está pasando Ash?.

-¡Entiéndeme! Me dolió que me dejara, yo la amo y me inquieta cada vez que hablo de ella ¿puedes entenderme? ¿puede ponerte en mi lugar?- dijo Ash con dejo de tristeza. –Ash cálmate yo solo quise ayudarla en cuanto a los gastos y es todo que ella actué así no es problema mío.

-Dime Kenny ¿Por qué quiere estar más tiempo contigo? ¿más cerca?- cuestiono tangente el ojinegro, Kenny por su lado hizo una cara de disgusto. -¿Tienes celos? Y de mí, lo que te paso con Serena necesitas digerirlo estás haciendo ideas que no tienen sentido como sea Ash yo solo vine a cambiarme ya que tengo una cena especial con Robets y mi prometida Dawn- concluyo el castaño y se fue dejando encolerizado al azabache.

0o0o0o0

-Y ¿Ash que más le da? Si Serena ya termino con él, no le hagas caso y dale el trabajo a mi amiga- decía Dawn con una sonrisa. –No lo sé amor…

-Ándale ¿Qué te cuesta?- y así estuvo como por dos minutos rogándole a su prometido hasta que cedió. –Solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides amor.

0o0o0o0

La noche transcurrió y dio origen a un nuevo día, nuestras estudiantes favoritas estaban charlando de algo interesante. -Entonces Serena ¿Te llevase la foto verdad?- cuestiono su mejor amiga. –No me mal interpretes Dawn dicen que una foto rota da mala suerte así que mejor me la lleve para quemarla además yo no volvería con el Dawn sé que lo aprecias pero no porque sea amigo de Kenny significa que tenga que hacerle caso.

-¿Y si te digo que él está pagando los gastos de tu madre?- soltó Dawn y la cara de Serena se tornó de alegría podría decirse. -¿Está haciendo eso por mí? Pero si no tiene donde caerse muerto.

-No exageres quizá no es el hombre adinerado que sueñas pero si ganan bien bueno dejando eso de lado amiga ¿Quién crees que tiene nuevo trabajo?- interrogo con alegría. –No me digas que…- su amiga la interrumpe. –Así es Serena así que tendrás que organizarte muy bien- ambas se abrazaron, el tiempo transcurrió, Serena siguió su curso al igual que Dawn peor lo que menos esperaba la castaña era toparse con el hombre que la cautivo.

-Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo pero ya dime Serena yo que conozco sé que tienes alguna intención ¿Cuál es?- el azabache estaba que echaba chispas. -¿Qué más te da? Y en cuanto a lo de mi mama no tienes por qué hacerte cargo- dijo tangente. –Lo hice para ayudar a alguien que alguna vez ame.

-Déjame en paz Ketchum- dialogo ella mientras se iba pero este la sostuvo del antebrazo. –Sé que me amas Serena- y dicho eso se acercó para darle un beso pero ante de juntarlos se separó al notar que la ojiazul no reacciono. -¿Vez? Pero no te preocupes Serena que jamás te volveré a besar y en cuanto a tu rara amistad con Kenny y Dawn estaré al pendiente por ahora me tengo que ir de viaje pero no quitare mi vista de ustedes- y sin más se fue.

0o0o0o0

-Ash si viniste a hablar pestes de mi mejor amiga ni lo pienses- explico Dawn mientras tomaba asiento e indicándole al Ketchum que podía hacerlo también. –No me mal intérpretes, yo te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti y mi hermano además sé que tú eres la única que mujer que puede hacer feliz.

0o0o0o0

Serena en su primer día de trabajo uso una blusa de tirantes azul con una torera del mismo color, una falda suelta de color rojo y unas botas, su cabello como siempre suelto y bien maquillada pero todo eso tenía un plan ya acomodada en su anexo que esta al de Kenny se las ingenió para crear una distracción (hacer café) y llevárselo a su nuevo jefe, toco la puerta y pregunto: ¿Se puede?. –Adelante- contesto Kenny que estaba en su escritorio analizando algunas cosas. –Te traje café, debo atender muy bien a mi jefe por cierto ¿podría dejar mi suéter aquí? Como estaré temporalmente no sé dónde dejar mis cosas- cuestiono la castaña. –Claro no hay problema.

La joven se quitó la prenda y cuando se dispuso a colgarla se le cayó "Accidentalmente" , la iba a recoger pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error ya que si se inclinaba dejaría ver una vista muy tentadora a Kenny rápidamente se giró de lado y se agacho para tomarlo y colgarlo, tomo el café que había dejado en el estante y se aproximó a dárselo al castaño, se lo entrego y se inclinó un poco dejando ver el inicio de sus marcados pechos, Kenny lo noto pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a tomar el café. –_No tardas en caer Kenny- _fueron los pensamientos de Serena mientras le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Serena hazme una reservación al restaurante mexicano ya mi querida Dawn y yo iremos a cenar con Roberts y le gusta la comida mexicana- finalizo solvente mientras devolvía su mirada al computador al parecer los planes de Serena fracasaron, minutos más tarde Serena estaba en una junta que Kenny tuvo hubieron sonrisas entre ellos pero nada más como colegas seguido de la dichosa junta Kenny se disponía a irse. -¿Quieres un aventón? Iré por Dawn- explico el castaño. –No, aún tengo cosas que hacer- dialogo la joven y el hombre se fue. –_No tardas en caer-_ repitió la joven para sí.

0o0o0o0

-Drew adelante por favor- lo invito May, el tan guapo y elegante como siempre. –Perdón por llegar así- explico mientras tomaba asiento. –Ya analice tu problema y como contadora te diré que necesitas levantar un acta…- pero el peliverde la interrumpe diciendo ¿Dónde firmo? Pues le tenía confianza en eso llega Vera saludando pero en eso tocan el timbre y era nada más y nada menos que el chofer de Dawn: Brendan. –Brendan en un segundo salimos pasa por favor- dijo May, la chica se había esmerando se puso un lindo vestido sencillo como era ella y un poco de maquillaje, el peliverde se sorprendió al verlo pero lo más curioso fue que sintió su cara hervir ¿Por qué? ¿Celos? Pero si amenas la acaba de conocer y aunque fuera poco el tiempo esa mujer era única. –Váyanse hija, yo atiendo al doctor- dijo Vera y entonces Brendan y May saliendo sonriendo dejando a Drew con una cara de disgusto.

0o0o0o0

-Entonces amor ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Ash?- cuestiono el castaño mientras tomaba asiento junto con Dawn. –Pues exactamente lo que me dijo Serena que no volverían jamás, al principio pensé que Serena estaba pasando por un mal rato y que lo olvidaría pero no fue así al parecer si le afecto mucho lo de Ash- explicaba la joven dejando a un Kenny muy pensativo.

0o0o0o0

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?- pregunto tangente Serena al doctor de ojos verdes. –Vine por un asunto de tu hermana y yo pero como salió tu mama me invito un café por cierto a Ash le está yendo muy bien- con esto último estaba provocando a la chica. -¿Y? felicidades por si no te has esterado él y yo terminamos- concluyo irritada. –Ya lo sé y es el motivo : tu ambición.

–Yo no tengo la culpa Drew, de que tu amigo no me pueda dar lo que yo merezco.

-¡No! Tu no mereces nada Serena, eres demasiado hermosa y no lo puedo negar pero si tuviera que escoger entre tu hermana y tú la preferiría mil veces a ella, dulce, simpática y que no es codiciosa la mujer ideal- se retiró antes de que la chica pudiera proporcionarle una cachetada, entro a casa y empezó el interrogatorio. –Hija ¿por qué no me dijiste que trabajas con el prometido de tu amiga?.

-Madre lo siento pero no quiero que te preocupes este trabajo es una manera para compensar los gastos del hospital- explico la joven.

0o0o0o0

Ahí estaban los 3 cenando y pasando un rato agradable, Kenny llamo a los mariachis y les pidió una canción en honor a su hermosa prometida pero en un descuido que volteo a la barra pudo notar a una mujer muy hermosa bien desarrollada, el mismo cabello de cierta castaña y casualmente con un vestido azul.

Flashback

_La joven se quitó la prenda y cuando se dispuso a colgarla se le cayó "Accidentalmente" , la iba a recoger pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error ya que si se inclinaba dejaría ver una vista muy tentadora a Kenny rápidamente se giró de lado y se agacho para tomarlo y colgarlo, tomo el café que había dejado en el estante y se aproximó a dárselo al castaño, se lo entrego y se inclinó un poco dejando ver el inicio de sus marcados pechos, Kenny lo noto pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a tomar el café. –No tardas en caer Kenny- fueron los pensamientos de Serena mientras le dio una gran sonrisa._

Fin del flashback

-Amor ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Dawn ya que Kenny tenía la mirada perdida este reacciono la abrazo y le otorgo un beso en la cabeza dando a entender que sí.

0o0o0o0

-Escucha Dawn tu padre quiere que hagamos negocios y yo no estoy de acuerdo no voy a ceder ante mi decisión- explico con molestia a su prometida. –Pero mi amor solo es porque quiere ayudarnos…- y antes de que continuara Kenny la callo. –Yo quiero hacer una vida solos tu y yo así que piénsalo si tú también quieres eso porque no voy a tolerar que tu papa nos diga dónde vamos a vivir o equis cosa- concluyo y sin más se fue.

0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal en la universidad pero nos centraremos en el despacho de Kenny. –No señor no son todos los pendientes, hoy cumples 8 meses con Dawn y si planeas darte un detalle como cada mes yo te puso asesorar con gusto- explico ella, Kenny le sonrió. –Tienes razón con todo esto se me paso. En el centro comercial se divisan 2 siluetas, una de ellas esta probándose unos collares de buen gusto, Kenny que es la otra silueta solo la aprecia. –No se Kenny es tan difícil, estos son los gustos de Dawn- explico ella. –Entonces llevemos las 2.

-Señorita por favor las 2- dijo Serena gustosa sin duda le encantaba, les entregaron los collares y mientras iban bajando las escaleras eléctricas…

-Serena vi que te gustaron mucho escoge una de ellas- soltó Kenny. –No ni lo pienses las escogiste para mi amiga mejor comprémosle un lindo vestido. -¿No crees que eso lo deba escoger mi esposa?. –Kenny ella viste de una manera muy conservadora por su padre ¿Por qué no irle preparando el ajuar desde horita?. Lo tomo de las manos y fueron a ver miles de prendas.

Kenny estaba subiendo las escaleras maldiciendo en parte el por qué los vestidores tenían que estar en el tercer piso, Serena no dejo pasar esta oportunidad se había puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura muy bien y al notar que venía Kenny dejo la puerta del vestido abierta y haciéndose la que no lo ve se deslizo la prenda, el castaño quedo con los ojos como plato al ver esas piernas firmes y ni hablar de los glúteos realmente se miraba buena. –_Que buena esta espera… ¿Kenny que chingados? ¡Tú prometida es Dawn!- _y con esos pensamientos salió de inmediato de los vestidores.

0o0o0o0

-Gracias Corelia por todo- dijo Dawn. –A ti y ¿esperas alguna llamada en particular?- interrogo la güera. –De mi querido Kenny digo es un hecho que vendrá por mí pero por lo regular me llama a estas horas para decirme lo mucho que me quiere.

-¿Ya acabes preciosa?- interrogo Kalm quien llego abrazando de la cintura a Corelia, ¿no sabían? Se hicieron novios casualmente un día que Kalm le echo el ojo mejor, Coleria una virgen rica ¿Qué podía salir mal?. –Si bueno nos vemos amiga- se despidió la chica de Dawn.

0o0o0o

-Kenny ya es muy tarde, dijiste que pasarías por Dawn me cambio rápido de mientras paga el vestido- concluyo ella, minutos más tarde se ve a Serena en el vestidor "_Lo siento Dawn" _, bajo con el vestido y se topó con Kenny. –Si quieres vete por mi amiga y yo me espero. –No ya le hable a Dawn y le dije que no podía pasar por ella.


	7. Chapter 7 Clara Intencion

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche._**

**_Pensamientos/flashback_**

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

_**reviews:**_

_**guest: El amour en este fic tendra que pasar por una serie de pruebas como en la novela xD jeje como menciono en la Nota abra dos finales alternativos así que espero disfruten la trama n.n como yo disfruto creándola.**_

_**Nota de autora: Un saludo mis lectores les quiero aclarar una cosa xD Serena en un principio será mala sin embargo deben seguir la continuación, este fic está basado en la novela "Ruby la obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche" y es obvio quien es la prota, el fic tendrá 2 finales alternativos por otro lado aún sigo pensando si alargo el fic o no ya que aún faltan muchas cosas por desarrollar.**_

**_Capítulo 7: Intención clara. _**

Y ahí estaban los 2 jóvenes, charlando aparentemente Kenny no podía dejar de admirar a su acompañante y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si es en verdad una preciosidad algo así como un rubí un hermoso rubí pero habría que tener cuidado con esa gema.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- interrogo ella, sonriendo de manera coqueta mientras jugaba con el popote de su vaso, él le regreso el gesto. –No es nada simplemente miro como llamas la atención Serena ¿te fijaste que todos te miraron cuando pasamos?- cuestiono mientras posaba su mirada en ella. –No sé por qué será- se defendió ella aunque claro que lo sabía, porque era hermosa y todo hombre no la deja pasar por alto aunque sean unos segundos tienen que verla y los que son sus amigos sentirse afortunados de tener a tan majestuosa mujer.

-Kenny tu mirada me recuerda cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el aeropuerto- explico la chica medio coqueteando, el sonrío. - ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Incluso ahí todos te miraban- se defendió el. –¿Qué pensaste cuando nos vimos por primera vez? Sé que no me esperabas a mí- Serena sabia las cartas que estaba jugando y no las soltaba sin saberlo, todo estaba planeado, una lástima por su mejor amiga Dawn y por Ash pero sus necesidades están primero. –Bueno pues acaparsate mi atención aunque claro yo esperaba ver a mi querida Dawn- explico el joven, ella puso una mano sobre las de él. –Yo también me sorprendí al verte pese a que Dawn tiene una foto tuya y dime Kenny ¿te piensas quedar aquí o irte a vivir a tu país?.

-Claro que me gustaría aunque aquí tengo a mis amigos, mis padrinos y Ash- diciendo esto último hizo sentir incomoda a Serena el chico lo noto y se disculpó rápidamente. –No te preocupes Kenny, yo tengo que dejar este temor y no por el dejare de estar a tu lado ni al lado de mi mejor amiga Dawn- dialogo Serena, Kenny quedo confundido y exigió una explicación ¿temor? ¿de quién? ¿de Ash o de el? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?. –Lo único que te puedo decir es que sospecho que Ash me engaño.

0o0o0o0o0

Él se encontraba en una gran explanada ahora mismo uno de sus maestros, el gran doctor Rowan estaba una charla sobre el cuerpo humano y las enfermedades venéreas, el chico no parecía estar concentrado aun recordaba todas esas emociones que aquella mujer tan bella como peligrosa le hacía sentir y que aun hacían que su piel se estremeciera tan solo de recordarla, ese día en que casi hacen el amor, ese día en que se besaron, todo empezó a venir a su mente no sabía si maldecir la hora en la que la conoció o agradecer porque sería una experiencia más en su corta vida, aún tiene mucho por vivir pero esa mujer ahhh enserio que lo marco.

-Serena…- susurro el joven mientras una de sus manos rosaba sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0

-Escucha yo lo conozco y sé que él tiene valores es un hombre íntegro, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes sé que él no lo hizo con la intención- defendió el joven a su amigo el azabache, Serena lo miro fijo y seria. –Eso es lo que tú crees Kenny, de igual manera ya tome mi decisión y no regresare con él por nada del mundo- ella estaba doblegando la mente de Kenny después de todo Ash no está por ahora en estos lugares ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?. -¿estas segura?.

-Lo estoy, no quiero que por el nuestro trato cambie Kenny- dialogo la chica. –Está bien como digas pero sé que luego encontraras el amor de tu vida- Kenny podía ser tan ingenuo a veces, ella clavo más su mirada pero esta tenía un toque de sensualidad. –Para que yo vuelva a enamorarme ese hombre tendría que entregarme su confianza en totalidad, sentirme yo segura con él, que sea detallista, alguien que sea muy especial- explico ella, sus miradas estaban clavadas, uno al otro, las palabras sobraban, lástima que era hora de volver al trabajo. –Kenny es hora de irnos el trabajo nos llama ¿no crees?.

-Tienes razón, vámonos- y sin más llegaron al gran edificio, al llegar un importante cliente lo estaba esperando, Kenny lo atendió de inmediato y al salir…

-Bueno Serena te encargo al cliente ya se me hizo tarde para ver a Dawn- y antes de que se fuera la ojiazul lo llama dándole unos presentes que tenía para su futura esposa. –Mi mejor amiga no te habría perdonado ehhh.

0o0o0o0o0

Una joven rubia de bellos ojos azules que mostraban una gran tristeza en su corazón pues apenas se estaba dando cuenta que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al mismo diablo, era un gusano insensible lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de patán, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mofletes. –Fuiste algo brusco Kalm yo esperaba que lo disfrutáramos mas- dijo entre sollozos las chica, el joven ni se inmuto simplemente se paró se puso los pantalones y dijo "Es por que estabas nerviosa".

-Yo quería que fuera especial- se defendió ella, él se acercó y le deposito un beso en la boca. –No esperaras que siempre haga el teatrito de las rosas, las velas y la música mi querida Corelia.

0o0o0o0o0

-Me da gusto que ya pronto estaremos juntos amor- decía Dawn mientras ambos salían de la iglesia con sus manos entrelazadas. –Lo se mi vida, casarse no es cualquier cosa y una decisión así debe pensarse mucho ¿Estas segura de querer unirte conmigo para toda la vida?- esa pregunta hizo que Dawn se paralizara, lo volteo a ver y sus ojos mostraban asombro, Kenny estaba nostálgico, ella lo tomo ambas manos y les deposito un beso. –Tu eres el único hombre que puede hacer que mi corazón lata más fuerte o se detenga, estoy segura que quiero estar contigo- soltó la chica, estando a punto de romper el llanto. –Dawn aún tenemos que hablar sobre lo que tu padre quiere, eso de hacer tratos se me figura que querrá meterse en nuestra relación y no me parece yo estoy completamente seguro de que puedo darte todo lo que tú necesitas, mi amor- explico el joven, ella negó con la cabeza. –Él no se interpondrá- finalizo, se dieron un tierno beso sin embargo al parecer algo estaba cambiando dentro de Kenny, antes esos labio le sabían tan bien pero ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por alguna extraña razón se le vino a la mente Serena, continuaron su recorrido.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila Dawn?- cuestiono el joven, mientras ambos se detuvieron. –Si lo que sucede es que hoy estoy algo sensible, cumplimos varios meses de ser novios y como no me dijiste nada, ni pasaste por mí a la universidad, yo si me acorde toma- explico ella mientras sacaba una caja blanca envuelta en un listón rojo. –Creíste que lo olvide, claro que no amor sin embargo veamos que contiene la caja- dijo el castaño, abrió la caja y vio 1 hermoso bolígrafo dorado en él un grabado que decía su propio nombre. –Que linda eres mi amor pero no lo olvide, cierra los ojos- ella obedeció, el chico abrió la cajuela y tomo 2 bolsas de las 3 que habían, cerro y se las entregó a Dawn, ella estaba feliz. -¡Si te acordaste! ¿Qué podrá ser?- ella estaba feliz, un gran hombre tenía ante sus ojos, había escogido bien.

0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- cuestiono con desagrado Serena mientras estaba a su casa y miraba con desganas a Drew. –Vine a ver a tu hermana y traerle unas flores porque ella si es una buena mujer- explico el peliverde. –Ah entonces es verdad si andas detrás de May- contesto ella como incitándolo. –Ese no es problema tuyo sin embargo ella es mucho más mujer que tú y si vale la pena no es una interesada.

-Piensa lo que se te dé la gana, imbécil- entro molesta a su habitación, Serena arrojo con brusquedad su bolsa directo en la cama, camino hasta el cuarto de su madre quien se encontraba tejiendo. –No quiero que ese idiota venga más a la casa, es amigo de Ash y de interesada no me baja madre- casi gritaba encolerizada la ojiazul, su madre paro en seco lo que estaba cociendo y la miro. –Tu actitud con Ash dejo mucho que desear Serena, te viste como una interesada- contesto con frialdad Vera, Serena estaba que echaba chispas. -¡Ya! No me lo recuerdes, trato de reponerme y todos ahí van recordándomelo, no quiero ver a ese tipo en la casa- fulmino ella, mientras giraba y se miraba al espejo. –Lo siento Serena pero él es mi médico y se lo debemos a Ash además si tu hermana quiere salir con Drew es su decisión- declaro Vera, Serena clavo su mirada a su madre. -¿Qué no estaba de novia con un chofer?- contesto ella. –Serena no te expreses así de Brendan.

-Haber ¿ahora yo soy la mala? May anda de mojigata ilusionando a 2 tipejos y me tacha a mí de lo peor y todavía tú la defiendes ¿Quién entiende a las madres?- partió Serena molesta y dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

0o0o0o0

-Entonces… ¿ya eres novia de Brendan?- interrogo curioso Drew aún tenía una esperanza con ella, tan diferente a todas esas chicas fáciles con las que él había salido, una buena madre para sus hijos ¿espera el tipo dijo hijos? El casanova que siempre pensó que las mujeres solo eran para diversión ahora se encontraba flechado. –Lo siento Drew pero ahora estoy saliendo con él, de echo pronto será nuestra tercera cita- se defendió ella. –Si aún no son novios déjame tratarte también mi querida May.

0o0o0o0

Serena estaba acostada en su cuarto, decidida a dormir pero no antes de molestar un poco a su hermana quien entro feliz. –Hubieras cenado con nosotros, mama hizo una cena exquisita- le decía a su hermana mientras se quitaba los accesorios. –Quien te viera de santurrona, primero sales con el chofer de mi mejor amiga y ahora con el mejor amigo de mi ex novio valla con que hombres sales May- la castaña volteo y la miro fija. -¿Te molesta que tenga más de un pretendiente?- soltó May. –Los conociste gracias a mí, el primero no te dejara nada bueno y el segundo no hay quien lo aguante May, no seas tonta- puso de pretexto Serena bueno ella y sus ideales, así que así es como los miraba. –A mí me agradan ambos y te voy a decir una cosa Serena me da una gran lastima saber que tenía razón Drew, eres una interesada y antes de que digas que es mentira o cualquier excusa tonta que pongas, tu actitud es la que habla por ti, mira que dejar a Ash cuando te enteraste de que era pobre, que va pero te diré una cosa más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que hagas, nuestra madre no está para recibir noticias malas ¿entendiste?- dejo callada a Serena, tenía razón pero claro no dejaría que su hermana la tachara ¿Qué más daba? , eran 3 contra ella y claro que podría contra ellos. –Buenas noches May.

0o0o0o0

_La hermosa Serena, probándose un vestido espectacular, strapple con cierre, de color rojo enmarcaba muy bien su figura detrás de ella llegar Kenny, admirándola. -¿Puedes?- interroga ella, la pregunta ofendía con gusto el castaño fue a subirle el cierre pero no lo soporto deslizo sus manos sobre sus hombros perfectos, bajo hasta llegar a su abdomen plano y la abrazo, empezó una cadena de besos en su cuello, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, la giro repentinamente y le planto un beso descargando todas sus emociones, ella correspondió el beso…_

-¿Qué diablos?- artículo Kenny, se acaba de despertar de esa pesadilla o más bien sueño mojado.

0o0o0o

-Mi amor me encanta cuanto te pones así de cariñoso- decía entre tantos besos Dawn a su querido prometido. –Pues es porque te amo y mucho Dawn, muero por que estemos casados ya, hacerte la mujer más feliz mundo ¿Cómo no amarte? Me encantas, eres tan dulce, la forma en que vez la vida y además hermosa- el chico no dejaba de abrazarla y besarla, ella estaba muy feliz, la vida era tan buena a pesar de su castigo físico.

-Amor crees que mi mejor amiga podría faltar un día a tu oficina para que me acompañe por lo de mi vestido ¿Si?- puso cara tierna, él no podía resistirlo. –No tienes ni que pedirlo por cierto mañana hablare con ella y le diré que ya no es necesario que trabaje para mí, Ash está pagando todos los gastos- era obvio que Kenny no podría decirle a su futura esposa "amor es que estoy empezando a tener sensaciones raras con tu mejor amiga de tan buena y bonita que esta", esa excusa que menciono era mejor que decir la verdad. –Pero mi amor ella ya lo sabe, yo se lo dije- contesto Dawn dejando aun sorprendido a Kenny.

0o0o0o0

-¡Kenny! Qué bueno que te alcanzo, quería decirte que yo seguiré trabajando para ti, Dawn me dijo lo de hace un momento y quiero que sepas que yo seguiré trabajando para pagarte la deuda si Ash continua pagándote yo me sentiré enredada a él, ¡Me siento encadenada!- exclamo molesta la chica, el la tomo de los hombros. –Si tanto te molesta, tranquila yo me encargo- dijo el mientras le daba una sonrisa a ella, a lo lejos venían caminando Corelia y Kalm.

-Ándale chiquita, es que me encantas demasiado- decía el chico mientras la besaba y acariciaba con desesperación, desesperación de quitarle las prendas e.e . –Mi querido Kalm para todo hay tiempo- se excusó ella, el chico al ponerse detrás de ella, su vista se posó en 2 personitas ya conocidas, estaban charlando muy juntos en el estacionamiento. –Oye ¿ese no es el novio de la minusválida? ¿Qué hace con Serena?.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo transcurrió en la universidad y nuestra querida Dawn junto con Serena habían sido liberadas de aquella cosa llamada universidad, Kenny como era costumbre paso por su prometida, Serena fue espectadora de la amorosa escena que estaban haciendo Dawn y Kenny, llego solo para felicitarlos. –Kenny ¡me alucinas! Nos vimos en la mañana, tarde y después en el trabajo, bueno me voy amiga que tengo que hacer un trabajo con Clemmont- sin más los dejo solos. –Bueno mi amor, vámonos a comer- dijo el castaño.

Serena llego a la oficina de su jefe y le cuestiono a la otra secretaria la hora de llegada de su patrón. –El no regresara, llamo para decir que no lo haría- esto dejo sorprendida a Serena quien entro a su oficina, colgó el chaleco que traía y camino hacia el escritorio de Kenny, noto que había un marco lo tomo y miro la foto de su "mejor amiga". –Tú no te vas a quedar con Kenny, estúpida- soltó para sí mientras ponía el marco acostado, tapando de cierta forma la foto de Dawn.

0o0o00o0

La bella noche llego a la ciudad, cierta castaña llego muy feliz a su casa, se encontró a su hermana y su madre. –Qué bueno que las hayo juntas a los 2 así me ahorro el tiempo, pronto tendré novio- soltó feliz, su mama la felicito pero May dudaba de su hermana.

0o0o0o

Un pelicafe no estaba del todo contento si bien es cierto hoy había estado prácticamente toda la tarde con su futura esposa, se calaron las sortijas pero había algo que le faltaba quizá era ver a la mejor amiga de su prometida, Serena, la hermosa Serena, tomo una de las bolsas que no le entrego a Dawn, saco el papel y miro el collar, recordando cuando se lo abrocho a Serena, tan hermosa y deliciosa, la manzana de la discordia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que tocaron el timbre, el joven abrió la puerta y ¿telepatía? La misma Serena en persona.

-Pasa- dijo el chico no sin antes cuestionar ¿Qué hacía en su departamento a esas horas?. –Me extraño que ya no regresaras a la oficina- se excusó con eso Serena quien llevaba puesta una blusa de botones ombliguera que marcaba perfectamente sus pechos, una falda de mezclilla 3 o quizá 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla y unas botas, se sentó en el sofá de manera que Kenny lograra ver sus piernas y los brazos los recargo hacia atrás para que sus pechos se notaran más, estaba jugando sucio, el mismo Kenny no sabía ni para donde mirar. –Cuando estoy estresado no puedo concentrarme bien- oh gran excusa, Kenny esperaba no quedar como idiota con ella, las cosas dejaron de estar incomodas para el castaño pues Serena se fue dejándolo solo.

0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, Dawn estaba más que lista para casarse, tenía que ver el vestido de su gran boda así que decidió pedirle ayuda a la mama de Kenny, era un día de mujeres sin dudas por otro lado Kenny también tuvo su día de chicas con Serena.

-Vamos Kenny no te arrepentirás, Dawn agradecerá toda la ropa que le compres ¿vamos?- interrogo ella mostrando su sonrisa, la que siempre usa para conseguir lo que quiere, el suspiro y sonrío. –Está bien- aunque se negara a creerlo sabía que deseaba que esa mujer le modelara esas prendas tan provocativas que solo en ella para su gusto se miraban bien, sus ojos se deleitaban con tanta belleza enserio esa manzana de la discordia tenía que morderla tarde que temprano, lastimosamente Dawn ya no existía en ese momento, solo era Serena y el, la tarde llego a su fin y la noche apenas inicio, con tantas compras quedaron cansados, Serena y Kenny se encontraban en la oficina.

-Ella quedara muy feliz- contesto Serena, el saco algo de sus bolsillos. –Mira Serena esta vez si te compre algo para ti…

0o0o Flashback 0o0o

-¿_No se lo diste?- cuestiono la castaña a su jefe, quien negó con la cabeza. –Quiero dártelo a ti._

_-No puedo Kenny, se lo compraste a Dawn pensando en ella- se excusó la chica, al tener el collar en sus manos. –Yo… quiero que lo tengas Serena- se defendió Kenny._

_-No y no lo aceptare por el hecho de que no me gusta aceptar cosas que alguien compro pensando en otra persona, por favor dáselo a Dawn estoy segura que le gustara, hablando de ella ¿Por qué no mejor vamos comprarle su ropa?- cambio de tema la chica._

0o0o0 fin del flashback 0o0o0

Ella se acomodó el collar y él se lo termino de abrochar, al girar quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas no se cruzaron esta vez, Kenny se perdió en esos labios carnosos de color carmín y ella su mirada mostraba felicidad ya que había logrado su objetivo, él no se contuvo más y roso sus labios, ella tampoco se negó al tacto, al ver que ella correspondía el beso decidió profundizar y por primera vez sentir el sabor de la manzana prohibida.


	8. Chapter 8 cambios emosionales

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche.**_

_**Pensamientos/flashback**_

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

_**reviews:**_

_**Electrotrek: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic n.n y efectivamente la carne es debil :P.**_

_**Guest: Tienes razon, el emparejarlos fue algo raro y novedoso para mi por que en un principio pensé que el final fuera pearl pero no soy tan cruel y por eso tengo que hacer cambios de personajes, el final sera alternativo dando uno amour y un pearl aun sigo trabajando en ello y en cuanto a Corelia y Kaml digamos que son algo como de relleno xD y me gusto la parejita jeje nueva e innovadora después de todo me gustan las parejas pocos comunes :P**_

**_Capítulo 8: Cambios sentimentales._ **

Ella se acomodó el collar y él se lo termino de abrochar, al girar quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus miradas no se cruzaron esta vez, Kenny se perdió en esos labios carnosos de color carmín y ella su mirada mostraba felicidad ya que había logrado su objetivo, él no se contuvo más y roso sus labios, ella tampoco se negó al tacto, al ver que ella correspondía el beso decidió profundizar y por primera vez sentir el sabor de la manzana prohibida.

-Esto no está bien- dijo ella después de comerse uno al otro en aquel beso, tomo su chaqueta y sin más se fue de la oficina. -¡Lo siento Serena!- trato de disculparse pero ella ya había salido despavorida de la oficina, el corrió para alcanzarla pero ya no la vio en la calle y regreso frustrado a su lugar de trabajo pensando ¿Qué rayos hice? Ella es la mejor amiga de Dawn, mi futura esposa.

-_Maldito Ash ¿Por qué tenía que acordarme de ti?- _pensó con desprecio la ojiazul mientras emprendía su camina a su casa.

0o0o0o0

Por otro lado May se decidió a salir con Drew, a un antro, ella estaba linda nunca usaba demasiado maquillaje ni lucia prendas muy coquetas, sencilla y hermosa. –Yo no tomo Drew así que ni pienses que beberé eso- se excusó ella al ver la cerveza. –Bueno te puedo pedir una piña colada sabe deliciosa y no contiene alcohol- explico el, ella sonrió , sería una linda tarde para ambos. Llego feliz con su madre y le platico de cabo a rabo todo. –Hija ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiono Vera. –No lo sé mama jamás había tenido esta sensación con ellos 2 me siento a gusto, ambos son buenas personas o al menos ese concepto no tenia en Drew antes- explicaba May mientras miraba su café a fondo, en su café vio reflejado a Drew por un lado y a Brendan por el otro.

-Mi niña eres joven y tu sabrás por quien decidir- dialogo Vera mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza su hija.

0o0o0o0

-Mi amor gracias por venir a visitarme- contesto Kenny, Dawn se había tomado la molestia de ir a su departamento, Serena estuvo insistiendo demasiado en que lo viera de noche y sobre unas prácticas para quitarle su aparato que le recomendó Ash, le costarían el semestre que le falta pero valdría la pena para su boda ¿o no? Más bien seria le perfecta excusa para que Serena terminara de conquistar al pelicafe. –De nada amor, lo bonito es que ya falta menos para ser tu esposa y vivir muy felices- dijo ella mientras se sentaba, el realizo el mismo acto pero se acurruco en su pecho. –Tengo ganas de estar así, por favor permitirme- ella lo abrazo y le deposito unos besos en su cabellera, lo amaba, era su hombre perfecto.

0o0o0o0

-¡Kalm! Dije que no quiero, tenemos que terminar el trabajo- grito furiosa Corelia, odiaba cuando Kalm no quería hacer el trabajo y solo quería vulgarmente ablando "fornicar", este también se molestó. –Bueno ¡qué tiene de malo! Quiero pasarla bien contigo y tengo un regalo para ti- concluyo dejando su enojo, de la bolsa saco unas prendas con encaje blanco muy provocativas. -¿Quieres que me ponga eso?.

-Lo que quiero es que te quites lo que llevas puesto preciosa- dijo mientras se la quería comer a besos, ella se soltó de el bruscamente. –Tu no me entiendes todo lo quieres hacer a la fuerza, para todo hay tiempo- explico ella irritada, Kalm la tomo del brazo con fuerza, la jalo hasta la puerta y la aventó hacia afuera. –No te necesito tengo a muchas otras, Azulema- azoto la puerta y la dejo afuera, ella no podía creer que solo la quería para pasar el rato pero era de esperarse ¿no? El más guapo con alguien como ella, típico…

-¡Imbécil! ¡mi nombre es Corelia!- le grito, tomo su mochila y se fue con el corazón roto pero ella analizo las cosas y ahora pensaba que los guapos o son putos y son gays.

0o0o0o

-Serena tenemos que hablar tu y yo- dijo Kenny quien se mostraba preocupado y necesitaba hablar con ella quien accedió y pidió que la llevara a otro lugar más privado. –No sé que…- fue interrumpido por ella. –Kenny si esto sigue… no está bien yo soy la mejor amiga de Dawn- explicaba ella con cara asustada. –Esto no debió pasar- dijo el pero ¿A quién engaña? Él sabe que lo deseaba y le gusto probar la fruta del mal. –Es que si yo sigo contigo, bueno ese beso me hizo darme cuenta de cosas y si trabajo contigo no podre controlarme…

-Te entiendo- fue lo único que dijo, se despidieron y él se fue a su trabajo y ella a la universidad, en el camino Serena se encontró con Corelia quien se notaba tristeza y dolor. –Corelia ¿Qué te paso?- interrogo ella, de repente Kaml pasa de largo y se miraba como se besuquea con otra. –Corelia no te aflijas, ese imbécil no vale la pena- pero aun si a la rubia le dolía lo sucedido, en eso llega Clemmont pero nota a su mejor amiga triste.

De un momento a otro las horas transcurrieron y Ash regreso a la ciudad o si los problemas llegaron para causar estragos en el corazón de Serena. Ahora nos situamos en la casa de Drew.

-¡Hermano!- exclamaron los 2, se abrazaron y se pusieron al corriente de las noticias al azabache le dolía aun recordar su amor llamado Serena por que parecía que los sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, el teléfono le sonó, era su otro mejor amigo Kenny.

-Tengo que irme Drew, mucha suerte con May- se despidieron y el joven llego al departamento que una vez compartió con Kenny y donde tenía recuerdos con aquella gema preciosa. -¿Cómo va todo con Dawn?- interroga Ash. –De maravilla- contesto algo tangente Kenny ya que no podía decirle con franqueza que Serena se le estaba metiendo por los ojos, Ash miro las compras. -¿Y eso?.

-Es el ajuar de Dawn- dijo sin importancia. –Perfecto me da gusto que todo vaya bien como cuando me fui- sonrió Ash dejando a Kenny con una cara de pocos amigos, el mismo sabía que era mentira, todo iba mal, desde que llego su único amor era Dawn pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando y mucho.

-Por cierto Ash ya no es necesario que me pagues lo del hospital, en verdad- trataba de explicar Kenny al recordar que Serena le dijo que se sentía apegada a Ash por esos pagos. –No Kenny, claro que te pagare, lo hare cada centavo- contesto el azabache. –Eso ya no es asunto tuyo- el pelicafe se estaba poniendo molesto. –Lo fue Kenny que las cosas hayan cambiado no es problema.

-No quiero ser grosero Ash pero tienes que aceptar que Serena ya no tiene nada que ver contigo- fulmino el tratando de calmarse un poco pero es que el simple hecho de hablar de ella lo ponía que la sangre le hervía. –No pero lo tuvo y con eso me vasta- contesto el esperando la respuesta de su mejor amigo o ¿rival?. –Y ¿Qué? Por eso te sientes con derecho a seguirla molestando- Kenny estaba que echaba chispas, increíble lo que una mujer bella como ella lograba.

-Nada más estoy pagando algo que debo, yo no estoy molestando a nadie- las cosas se pusieron tensas hasta que Kenny estallo y soltó lo que tenía que decir. -¡Tu no entiendes que esa mujer ya no te pertenece!- grito colérico, se puso de pie y camino hacia su escritorio recargando sus brazos y arrepentido de lo que dijo ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Sus sentimientos empezaban a cambiar y para mal, el azabache se puso de pie y camino en dirección a él, le coloco su hombro. –Tranquilo yo solo la busque porque pensé que quería estar cerca de ti por tu dinero y esas cosas- Kenny estallo , lo tomo de la playera molesto y lo miro con rabia a los ojos. -¿Qué dices? Ósea que ella solo quisiera acercarse a mi ¿por dinero? ¡sabes que! Ya no quiero discutir contigo, esto es estúpido.

Kenny se fue molesto a su habitación dejando con intrigas y sospechas al azabache, algo andaba mal y él sabía perfectamente que Serenia tenía que ver, ni hablar tenía que buscar respuestas por sí mismo así que opto al día siguiente ir con Dawn.

0o0o0o0

Lo que son las ironías de la vida, el azabache había empezado feliz su día sin imaginarse que se encontraría a su antiguo amor o al menos eso pensaba el, ella tampoco se esperaba verlo pero ¿Qué más da? Solo fue una mancha en su camino. -¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?- dialogo ella, el la miro con desprecio. –Vine a visitar a Dawn pero al ver que estas tu mejor regreso otro día- se disponía a irse cuando ella lo ínsito. –Y tu ¿para que la quieres ver?- pregunto ella, algo curiosa, el sonrió giro y le puso mirada coqueta. –Te ¿importa?- 2 podían jugar ese juego.

-Mientes Ash sé que aún me quieres- soltó ella, el contesto rápidamente "y ¿luego?" se acercó a ella peligrosamente, la tomo de sus hombros con algo de fuerza. –Con ganas de robarte un buen beso y hacerte mía pero tu decidiste ya acabar con lo nuestro- le alzo la voz el joven, quien estaba a tan pocos centímetros de volver a besar, ella simplemente estaba callada, admirándolo ¿otra vez aquí? Despertando tantas emociones en ella, maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que ser pobre?.

-Adiós Serena- antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo, el giro y se besaron nuevamente, un beso donde descargaron todo lo que sentían desde hace algún tiempo, todo el lapso que tuvieron que estar separadas. –Tu eres la única que puede hacer la diferencia querida Serena- dialoga el mientras la abrazaba, ella estaba inmune. –Si las cosas fueran diferentes…

-Basta Serena, búscate a tu millonario aunque te amé las cosas no pueden continuar así- se fue, dejándola con el corazón roto, sus mejillas encharcadas y maldiciendo porque él es pobre y no le puede dar todo lo que ella busca más sin embargo lo ama como nunca amo a nadie.

0o0o0o0

-Haber casanova, cuando se te pase la calentura que ¿la piensas dejar? Por qué te conozco Drew y sé que la hermana de Serena es una maravillosa mujer- explicaba algo frustrado Ash, que daría el por qué su Serena fuera como su hermana. –No Ash claro que no, ella es diferente, me estoy clavando con ella van 3 veces que le llevo flores y que hablo con su madre tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de esas ridiculeces- El azabache quedo estético, era verdad que su mejor no era de los que se quedaban a hablar con la suegra ni llevaba flores a las tipas más bien era al revés ¿irónico no?.

0o0o0o0

-A mi boda solo asistirán personas que quiero, el tiempo está pasando tan rápido en cuanto a las invitaciones ya tengo una para tu familia- sonrió Dawn entregándole la invitación a Serena, ella sonrió, su amiga era tan buena, una lástima. –Permíteme amiga iré al tocador- en los minutos que Dawn dejo sola a su mejor amiga casualmente llego Kenny, Serena estaba feliz de verlo corrió y quiso darle un beso pero no tuvo éxito él se negó, claro, bien hecho si estas a punto de casarte e.e . –Ya hable con Ash el me aseguro que te dejara en paz- explico el, tratando de no verla, esos labios que uff probó y le encantaron gracias a Dios escucho a su prometida y dejo a Serena sola, la saludo de beso y se abrazaron felices, Serena rodo los ojos y se despidió.

-Mi amor lo eh estado pensando y ahora que volvió Ash me gustaría tomar unas fisioterapias para sentirme más segura el día de la boda- Kenny no se negó, después de todo ella era libre de escoger lo que quisiera, una mujer dulce y muy hermosa a pesar de su problema físico.

_Flash back_

_Y ahí estaba ella caminando, cruzo la calle y miro una casa no muy lujosa y junto a esta su novio Ash, este la quiso abrazar pero ella lo alejo " ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Qué aquí seria nuestro nidito de amor? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?" refunfuño la joven mientras le dio una bofetada que dejo algo aturdido al azabache._

_-Mi amor yo jamás te dije nada que no fuera verdad, tu ambición te cegó- explicaba el azabache, ella molesta le contesto " ¡Me engañaste!". -¡Serena! Yo te amo dijiste que no importaba mi economía- se defendió el joven. –Por más que yo ame a un hombre jamás andaría con un muerto de hambre como tú- dijo fríamente Serena mientras se marchaba y le arrojaba una especie de pulsera que se la había regalado él, Ash se agacho y de su bolsillo saco una especie de moneda antigua, dorada._

_Fin del flash back_

Los hermanos por así decirlo ya que han estado juntos desde que tienen memoria, estaban en el departamento del pelicafe, Ash estaba empacando sus casas puesto que con su sueldo ya tenía suficiente dinero para pagar su propio departamento. –Ash yo… antes de que te vayas quiero que nos sigamos tratando como hermanos, todos estos años- el azabache sonrió y se abrazaron. –Claro que si hermano.

0o0o0o0

-Petra ¿Dónde está la foto del joven Kenny?- interrogo la nana de Dawn, la sirvienta quedo sorprendida. –No lo sé, quizá la srta la movió de lugar- contesto, termino de tender la cama y se fue. –Mi niña ¿Dónde dejaste la foto del joven Kenny?- Dawn no sabía que pasaba. –No lo se nana- fue lo que contesto, su nana era cisañosa pero tenía razón. –Se lo llevo Serena, esa muchachita cusca- Dawn solo se quedó pensando en la foto, quiso la extravió sin darse cuenta pero estaba segura que su mejor amiga jamás le robaría la foto de su futuro esposo ¿para qué? Bueno a continuación sabremos.

En el trabajo de Kenny, se encontraba Serena en su oficina acomodando unas cosas en una carpeta amarilla y en esta una foto de Kenny, la que tenía Dawn en su buro. –No te vas a quedar con Kenny, mustia- dijo para si mientras miraba la foto de Dawn, en eso entro Kenny, ella estaba dispuesta a irse y como cosa adrede choco contra el ojicaramelo haciendo que la carpeta se callera y dejando en evidencia la foto de él. -¿Por qué tienes una foto mía?- cuestiono el, ella se apresuró y levanto las cosas, giro y miro el gran ventanal. –Me habría gustado que nunca te enteraras pero yo bueno ya no puedo ocultarlo más… yo te amo Kenny- al decir esto último giro y lo miro fijo dejándolo a este estético y sin habla, la manzana de la discordia le dijo "te amo".

Él se apresuró, la tomo de los hombros. –Dime ¿Qué acabas de decir?- el exigía una explicación ya que sus odios y su cerebro aun no procesaban bien todo, el pensando que era el único que empezaba a sentir algo por ella y resulta que ella también, aunque claro eso era parte del plan, enredarlo, ella le tomo las manos. –No sé ni cómo sucedió Kenny pero yo te amo, te quiero mucho.

-Serena yo tengo que decirte que también siento lo mismo por ti- dijo el, acariciándola, ella lo tenía en sus manos, ahora todo sería más fácil. –Te quiero- dialogo Serena, cada beso era tan pasional, la toma de la cintura y la trae más a ella, quiere sentirla en todo su esplendor, tan bella y perversa como un Rubí, ambos continuaron con los besos, todo estaba perfecto para ellos, no había nadie, no importaba nada más que ellos y su necesidad del deseo.

-En estos momentos, Kenny yo ya no sé qué es lo que está mal o lo que está bien- explico ella entre besos, es que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan pero claro los imprevistos nunca faltan, entro el padrino de él. –Kenny ya vámonos a co…- quedo sin palabras al cacharlo besando a la "Sabrosa" , Serena no se la complico recogió sus cosas y se retiró.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a comer padrino no hay que hacer esperar a mi madrina- se excusó el chico mientras tomaba su abrigo, pero su padrino no se tragaba nada ni lo pasaría por alto. –Tenemos que hablar- dijo tangente. –Mira lo que vistes con Serena fue que tenía un problema y yo la estaba consolando…- (uy si tanto que la besaste e.e) más sin embargo a tu padrino no le cuentas las muelas. –Yo ya estoy viejo Kenny y al igual que tu soy hombre, esto no se trata de lo que vi más bien de lo que tú quieres recuerda con quien te casaras y eso es para el resto de tu vida- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ya sé que Dawn no te convence por su problema en la pierna pero es a quien yo quiero- se defendió el, su padrino lo dejo por un momento lo miro, dio un suspiro y dijo. –Esto no es por su pierna yo lo que trato de decir es que tal vez ella no sea la mujer que tu estas buscando ¿Entiendes?- finalizo el, dejando con una tormenta de pensamientos a Kenny, el sin duda había cambiado la vida de Dawn al conocerla por internet pero ahora quien lo estaba cambiando era Serena no sabía si maldecir por haberla conocido y agradecer que alguien tan sexy como ella se fijase en él.

0o0o0o0

-Entonces ¿Crees con esto pueda caminar bien?- interrogo la ojiazul a su futuro medico en las terapias, el sonrió. –Claro que sí, te lo aseguro- el azabache a pesar de lo que paso con Serena, le tenía aprecio a Dawn por el buen corazón que tenía y quería ayudarla en su problema después de todo que valiera la pena estudiar médico. Mientras tanto en la universidad Corelia caminaba con Clemmont, ambos vieron a Kaml besuqueándose con una chica llamada Iris, la envidiosa para ser exactos, parecían perros en brama. –Mira nada más que poca de Kaml no ha pasado ni una semana y anda de cusco con esa ¡oye tú! ¡eres un idiota!- le grito el rubio, Kaml no se iba a contener. –Tu ¿Quién demonios te crees? Acaso ya no sabes a quien recurrir ¿Corelia? Te arde que te abandone- las palabras de Kaml fueron tan crueles e hirientes.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- grito colérico Clemmont, estaba por partirle la cara pero Corelia se interpuso. –No vale la pena- fue lo que dijo y se fueron los 2 dejando a Kaml celoso pues parecía que algo brotaba entre el rubio y la rubia.

0o0o0o0

-¡Serena no molestes a tu hermana!- la regaño Vera les estaba confeccionando un vestido a las 2, Serena siempre opta por ropa ajustada ya que tiene bella figura, vientre plano, unas piernas deliciosas y bueno lo demás resta decir que esta "sexy". –Si tu estuvieras así, te vestirías igual la otra vez escuche como le decías a mi mama que te tapara la lonjita ¿Para quién te vestías bonita? Para ¿Brendan o Drew?- dijo mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas, May se ruborizo su hermana a veces podía sacarle una sonrisa pero eran más los disgustos que tenían, por otro lado era bueno cuando no peleaban.

0o0o0o0

-Srta solo quería decirle que cuando lleve el coche al taller como quedaba de pasada pase a visitar a alguien que pretendo y por eso demore un poco- Brendan prefería decírselo en su cara a que se enterara por su fastidiosa mejor amiga Serena, no entendía como ella y May eran tan diferentes, Dawnno se molestó. –Lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero te lo dejare pasar por que me caes muy bien solo que no se repita- sonrío ella, antes de que subiera al carro el chofer le soltó que a quien pretendía era la hermana de Serena, May. En la boutique de los vestidos de novia, llego Serena, esplendorosa como siempre luciendo su bella figura, se encontró con la recepcionista. -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestiono ella. –Me veré con alguien- dijo sin más, en eso sale Harley el creador de los vestidos, gustoso de ver a alguien tan bella como ella. -¡Que chula estas! Tu si lucirías bien uno de mis vestidos es que luego vez que hay unas que vienen y quieren lucir como princesas y tienen cintura de avestruz jaja- sonrío el confiado pelimorado, ella mostro una gran sonrisa ahora los homosexuales también la hagan que belleza era ella.

0o0o0o

-Te reitero hijo una vez entregando las invitaciones no habrá vuelta atrás- lo regañaba su padrino, Quería mucho a su ahijado Kenny pero tampoco quería que cometiera estupideces. Por otro lado Serena empezó a calarse un vestido divino que el mismo Harley se había esmerado haciéndole, ella estaba complacida se imaginaba en el altar pronto pero no todo era amor y glamour, llego Dawn. -¿Qué haces tú vestida de novia?- interrogo seria, su amiga no tenía novio ¿Cómo rayos se casaría?, la sonrisa de Serena se borró.

Serena no era tonta, así que se excusó diciendo que su amiga era la de boda y que Harley insistió en que se probara el vestido, cuando fue a cambiarle una plática interesante empezó entre ella y el homosexual, donde Harley le soltó que sabía que ella planeaba casarse, el conocía de cabo a rabo todo ese tipo de cosas, la chica sonrío parecía que había encontrado un nuevo amigo en fin no quiso entrar en detalles salió con Dawn quien se encontraba seria. –Tenemos que hablar Serena- dijo tangente ella. –Claro amiga, te casaras, estoy tan feliz por ti- explicaba y antes de que continuara Dawn soltó la pregunta. –¿Por qué te llevaste una foto de Kenny de mi recamara?.

-Amiga no pienses mal lo que paso es que cuando quise agarrar un perfume se me callo y el vidrio se rompió, discúlpame te la devolveré- explico ella, valla que sabía zafarse de líos. –Quiero la foto- dijo sin inmutarse, seria. –Claro que te la daré ¿Acaso pensaste que la quedaría? Si quisiera una foto suya te la pido ati pero de los 2 o de la boda que quiero pensar que me darás una- sonrío ella, su amiga se tragó el cuento y volvió a sonreír después de todo pronto se casaría y no había porque arruinar lo bonito.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo paso y Brendan tuvo que llevar a su casa a Serena por petición de su patrona al llegar, vio claramente como May salía en el coche del doctor Drew a una especie de cita, se puso celoso pero no le daría el gusto a la hermana de May. –Valla mira nada más mi hermana saliendo con un hombre guapo y rico, ándale Brendan avanza- ordeno ella, el chico siguió órdenes y se tenía que aguantar.

0o0o0o0

-Serena no esperaba verte pero que bueno que estas aquí- continuo hablando Kenny y es que en verdad deseaba tanto a esa mujer, maldita la hora en que entro por sus ojos y se quedó ahí ya era demasiado tarde, esa arpía lo había engatusado. –Kenny esto no puede ser- decía la chica mientras lo continuaba acariciando, Kenny se sentía tan bien, quería tenerla, poseerla, hacerla suya cada centímetro de ella lo quería recorrer con sus labios y lengua. –No Serena, esto ya no lo podemos evitar tu y yo estamos enamorados- decía él entre besos y caricias, ella sonrío maliciosa mente pues su plan ya estaba en marcha y no había retorno.

-Pero y los ¿demás? Todo está en contra de nuestro amor Kenny, será mejor que lo olvidemos para siempre- dijo ella mostrando cara de asustada y cuando se disponía a irse, el chico la tomo del brazo la giro y la beso con pasión. –No podemos parar esto que sentimos los 2, quizá yo tuve que frenarlo pero ya es inevitable- explicaba el entre jadeos y es que enserio quería tener una noche de pasión con ella ya nada importaba, Dawn, Ash , sus padrinos, los amigos de Serena, nadie existía más que ellos 2, ese momento seria para ellos solamente.

-Mi amor, entonces dejemos unas horas para nosotros un momento íntimo, que nadie más se interponga solo por esta noche- dijo ella entre besos y deseos, el ya era víctima del placer y la lujuria que envolvían a Serena. –_Si quiero_\- fue lo único que articulo el, ella mostró otra sonrisa perversa, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, lo haría suyo.


	9. Chapter 9 Afectuoso resentimiento

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche.**_

_**Pensamientos/flashback**_

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Whalter: Aún falta mucho por desarrollar en la historia y después de analizarlo bastante creo que quitare el final pearl que quería y lo dejare en amour, me encanta el pearl pero es hora de agarrar otros aires n_n, saludos._**

**_Guest: Un saludo y en cuanto a tu pregunta te diré que las circunstancias de la vida (necesidades) hicieron cambiar a nuestra querida Serena y la hicieron un poco ambiciosa (como la trama original en la que me estoy basando para este trabajo) sin embargo nuestra Serena si cambiara pero para eso tendrá que sufrir fuertemente para saber que perdió y darse cuenta de su gran error aun con todo ¿será posible que el amour venza la adversidad que enfrentaran? ¿Ash podrá perdonarla? ¿Serena y Ash tendrán un "felices por siempre"? para saberlo estas respuestas hay que continuar leyendo n.n saludos._**

**_Guest 04: Un cordial saludo y gracias por seguir mi trabajo : ) en cuanto a tus dudas claro que te las contestare jeje para eso estoy yo escritora para resolver todas sus dudas, me da gusto que te valla gustando la historia en cuanto a nuestra querida Serena, ella es buena pero su ambición la llega a cegar como te pudiste dar cuenta, aunque ame al azabache es muy obstinada para dejar lo que quiere (salir de la pobreza) sin embargo como le dije a mi otro lector arriba, ella lograra su objetivo pero ¿a qué precio? Y cuando lo consiga y vea que eso no era lo que buscaba ¿Sera demasiado tarde para el amour? Bueno pues para responder a estas preguntas hay que continuar leyendo y saber que pasa entre nuestro personajes como dije antes este trabajo es una adaptación a una gran novela llamada "Ruby" y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para actualizar y ver cómo puedo cambiar un poco la trama xD pero atentos lectores que estamos por llegar al climax de la historia…_**

**_Capítulo 9: Afectuoso resentimiento. _**

-_Mi amor, entonces dejemos unas horas para nosotros un momento íntimo, que nadie más se interponga solo por esta noche- dijo ella entre besos y deseos, el ya era víctima del placer y la lujuria que envolvían a Serena. –Si quiero- fue lo único que articulo el, ella mostro otra sonrisa perversa, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, lo haría suyo._

_-Te quiero Serena, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- le susurro Kenny a aquella belleza, ella no dijo nada simplemente lo beso como nunca, pasión y traición eran las palabras clave para describir lo que pasaba entre esas 4 paredes._

0o0o0o0

Una ojiazul estaba muy contenta ya que dentro de pocos días se casaría con el mejor hombre que haya conocido o al menos eso pensaba ella, los planes iban perfectos, ella estaba más que lista para dar el gran paso "la boda" , una ceremonia donde 2 personas unen sus vidas prometiéndose amarse, cuidarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe ¿podrían cumplir estos 2 con aquel pacto sagrado?. –Me alegra que encontraras a este hombre aunque no lo quise admitir es un buen partido mi princesa- dialogo John mientras abrazaba a su querida hija.

-Lo se papa, el me hará muy feliz- el semblante de Dawn era tan noble, tan segura de que Kenny era el amor de su vida, correspondió el acto afectuoso de su padre charlaron de otras cosas y después llegó la hora de que la jovencita durmiera no antes de ser sermoneada por su nana sobre que Serena no era quien aparentaba, la ojiazul no hizo mucho caso y cayó víctima de Morfeo.

En uno de los tantos antros de la ciudad se encontraban 2 jóvenes no tan jóvenes, estaban bailando al compás de la canción, la chica sabia como moverse y seducir a su pareja, esa noche completaría el plan en el que su mejor amiga no se casaría y ella tendría lo que siempre quiso: riqueza y poder pero sobre todo salir de la pocilga donde tuvo que convivir con gente chismosa. –Todos te miran Serena, eres como una manzana prohibida- le susurro el mientras le envolvía entre sus brazos, ella continuo bailando. –Yo solo tengo ojos para ti- la pobre Serena se estaba engañando por más que quisiera amar a otro hombre ella misma sabía que no podía, su corazón solo fue y será de un hombre.

-_Bésame_\- suplico ella en un intento de esfumar los recuerdos amorosos y penas que vivió con Ash, Kenny no tardo ni 5 segundos en juntar sus labios con los de ella, ya se le había hecho costumbre, su sabor tan delicioso, el néctar que brota de su boca era tan tan… Serena claro que por el lado de ella no podía decir lo mismo, solo aquellos labios del azabache fueron miel para ella los simples besos de Kenny eran nada para la codiciosa Serena aunque no tuviera el amor su objetivo seguía en pie.

0o0o0o0

-Tienes razón mi querido Ash cuando una mujer se te clava en el corazón no la puedes olvidar a si nomas- soltó el peliverde mientras bebía un trago amargo de aquello que llaman "tequila", el azabache no lo dejo atrás y también consumió algunos tragos. –Lo se Drew te entiendo.

-No pensé que yo me llegaría a enamorar de May y que me rechazara- dijo con despecho el ojiverde, él era guapo, rico y muy atractivo en todos sus aspectos ¿Por qué ella no lo quería? Le podía ofrecer todo…

_Flash back_

-_Dame a mí la oportunidad May y te prometo hacerte muy feliz más que Brendan- dialogo el casi en suplica mientras tomaba su mano y le depositaba un beso, ella estaba perpleja no sabía que decir, su cabeza estaba en blanco sin embargo su corazón ya había elegido a quien amar._

_-Lo siento Drew pero yo no puedo aceptarte por ahora, mi corazo…- antes de que pudiera terminar, Drew le estaba robando un beso, aunque ella aun no estuviera saliendo con Brendan se sentía culpable y actuó como debió, se alejó rápidamente de él y le propino una bofetada, se puso de pie y dijo "Yo no soy como las demás mujerzuelas con las que sales Drew" ._

_-Yo…- quiso defenderse el peliverde cuando ella lo interrumpió en seco. –Esto nunca habría funcionado Drew, yo no soy como Serena mejor búscate a otra- y sin más lo dejo ahí solo, algo ebrio pero aun con conciencia._

_Fin del flash back_

-En el amor no se manda mi querido lechuga- dijo Ash mientras consumía otro trago, el alcohol no arregla nada pero en esos momentos solitarios te sienta de maravilla al menos para olvidar a la "amada" o "amado" por unos instantes.

-Yo creí que las cosas iban a estar mal entre Dawn y Kenny pero al parecer exagere, Kenny sigue en pie con lo de la boda y Serena dejara de trabajar para el- explicaba Ash mientras iba por otra botella ¿Qué importaba consumi incluso 3 botellas? Al fin y al cabo era fin de semana y les tocaba su merecido descanso. –Muejeres Ash son un completo caoos- dialogo Drew con dificultad, sus ojos parecían querer dormir pero su cuerpo aclamaba más alcohol.

-Lo se hermano pero yo no puedo dejar de amar a Serena, ella se clavó en mi corazón y es imposible tratar de olvidarla, lo eh intentado pero ninguna como ella viejo- dialogo con frustración el azabache, Drew lo miro por unos minutos. –Taaaaan solooooo un minutooooo fue suficienteeee para quererteeee taratarataraaaraaanraaaaan- empezó a cantar, desafinada y horrible voz pero ¿Qué importaba? Este momento era de ellos 2. –Biiien dichoooo hermanooooou.

0o0o0o

Ya era tarde, llevar a Serena a su casa era lo más propio y así fue, en la despedida Kenny se sintió triste, quería estar con ella más tiempo sin embargo Serena sabia como jugar con los hombres, lo abrazo y susurro. –Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, te quiero mucho- ocultado su rostro el cual mostraba preocupación pero esa preocupación era ¿por Ash? Por el cómo reaccionaría cuando se entrara o ¿por qué temía que Kenny abriera los ojos y la dejara?.

-Serena yo…- quiso decir algo Kenny cuando ella salió corriendo a su casa. Los días pasaron diendo lugar al maravilloso lunes en la mañana, May había tomado una gran decisión y opto por decirles a tu hermana y su madre. –Eh decidido salir con Brendan, sé que él es el indicado- declaro, Vera la tomo de las manos y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Serena estaba inmune ante la noticia solo continuo maquillándose.

-¿No dirás nada?- pregunto Vera. –Claro, felicidades hermanita y espero que sepas con quien sales yo solo te deseo suerte, tú no te metes en mi vida y yo no lo hago en la tuya, un intercambio equitativo- explico la manzana de la discordia. –Bien, estamos bien Serena.

0o0o0o

Una bella pareja comprometida estaba almorzando felizmente aunque hay que cuestionarse ¿Cómo rayos le hace Kenny para besar a Dawn y decirle que la ama, cuando también besa a su mejor amiga y la agasaja? Bueno pues por andar con la calentura olvido algo sumamente importante, "bib bib" sonó el teléfono de la ojiazul. -¿Qué ocurre nana?- la cara de Dawn cambio de felicidad a una de decepción, Kenny no dijo nada pero sabía que algo malo ocurría.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestiono ella, colgó el teléfono y miro fija a su prometido. -¿Por qué no llevaste los papeles a la iglesia? Sabías que ayer era el último día para hacerlo y no lo hiciste, cancelaron la boda en la iglesia, no nos podremos casar- soltó ella un tanto colerizada.

-Mierda… lo olvide, mi amor tal vez hay algo que yo…- quiso intentar arreglar las cosas pero el daño ya estaba hecho. -¡No! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que olvidaste esto?- cuestiono ella furiosa, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. -¡Perdóname! Estoy estresado por el trabajo, mis padrinos tu sabes.

La discusión ceso puesto que Dawn tenía otros pendientes por hacer y Kenny tenía que verse con el azabache, al ver a su mejor amigo las confrontaciones emergieron.

-No me quieras ver la cara Kenny, a ti no se te paso hay algo que te está ocurriendo en estos momentos- expreso libremente el moreno, sabía que algo pasaba y lo peor era que sospechaba que Serena tenía que ver en ello y hace unos días estaba tan seguro que era mera imaginación. –No pensé que una boda trajera tantos conflictos, yo simplemente no puedo con esto- declaro el mientras se sentaba frustrado en el sofá donde alguna vez la bella Serena estuvo provocándolo.

En fin, discusiones y discusiones ¿había algo peor que eso? Quizá si quizá no pero por ahora nos centramos en las rehabilitaciones de la ojiazul que se encontraba en el hospital en espera de su amigo y doctor Ash, pero este estaba algo ocupado con la manzana de la discordia, por su lado una visita inesperada le llego a Dawn. -¡Mi amor! Quiero disculparme por la discusión de la mañana pero es que es muy importante para mi…- explico ella mientras que Kenny la silencio con su dedo índice, le trajo unas bellas rosas y dijo que todo estaba bien y que para su suerte el mismo se encargaría de que esa boda se llevase a cabo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡sueltame!- exclamo ella algo molesta, Ash la miro indiferente. –No creas que quiero intentar algo contigo mujer- se defendió el.

-Si claro ¿Ya viste lo que tienes frente a ti? Estúpido- se defendió ella, sabía que él no la había olvidado al igual que ella. –No te engañes Serena por cierto sabias que… ¿la boda de Dawn y Kenny no se pospondrá?- le soltó la noticia de jalón y esto no le cayó en gracia a Serena ya que estaba arruinando sus planes, su cara fue como cuando chupas un limón. -¿Qué? ¿te molesta?- cuestiono el, arrogante si Serena sabia jugar, él no se quedaría afuera del juego.

-Según tu Ash ¿Qué me fastidia a mí?- cuestiono ella con altanería y mirándolo fijo aun cuando ella no lo quisiera admitir, el despertaba grandes emociones. –En primera se me ocurre que tú no puedes ver que alguien más sea feliz, te advierto que no pretendas hacerle nada a Da…- el quiso terminar su frase pero al parecer es momento de que todos interrumpen. –Tu a mí no me amenazas idiota y si acepte este tour contigo fue por ella porque es mi amiga y es todo.

-Eso espero Serena, eso espero- declaro él.

0o0o0o0o0

-Sigo sin entender padrino ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya ido a dejar unos papeles Serena a la casa?- cuestiono Kenny ya que pensaba que esta conversación no tenía sentido alguno, su padrino suspiro. -¿no lo ves? Ella está tratando de ganarse a su futura suegra Kenny- casi le grita esas palabras, el ojocafe solo clavo sus ojos en su "padre". –Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Kenny poniéndose un poco nervioso cosa que no paso desapercibido por el señor que lo crio desde que tiene memoria.

-No te hagas el que no sabe, ella está interesada en ti y lo sabes ahora quiere ganarse a tu madrina para sabe qué cosas- explico el padrino ya exaltado. –Acaso ¿Ella le dijo lo que hay entre nosotros?- soltó de la nada Kenny, el sr sonrió ya que lo sabía, lo sospechaba y ahora su teoría era verídica. Unos largos minutos de silencio, los más eternos para ahijado y padrino, el sr tomo una gran cantidad de aire y la dejo fluir.

-Yo entiendo muchas cosas pero para poder ayudarte ocupo saber ¿Qué rayos está pasando entre tú y esa jovencita?- cuestiono el más viejo de esas 4 paredes, Kenny lo miro serio. –Pasa que ni yo mismo se, ya no duermo, ya no me concentro ya no como bien todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, en mi mente es Serena no dejo de pensarla, es como la fruta prohibida que anhelo morder- intento explicarse el joven, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo ¿desde cuándo había empezado todo esto?. –Ni siquiera se desde cuando empezó a brotar este sentimiento, amor padrino- dejo salir el, el sr estaba estupefacto.

-Escúchame bien Kenny, ella es una mujer muy atractiva y estoy seguro que no solo tu serias el único que perder la razón por ella, todos lo harían, esas curvas y su sensualidad pero de eso a que te enamores de ella lo dudo- El sr fue directo, lo quería y no quería verlo sufrir solo deseaba su bien aunque ¿Quién dice que Serena no puede ser su felicidad?. El dialogar con su ahijado era difícil sobre todo porque es un buen debatista, media hora discutiendo el tema ¿pueden creerlo?.

-Lo que debes hacer ahora es preguntarte ¿a quién amas si a Dawn o a Serena?- dijo el padrino de Kenny soltando una rápida solución al problema, la respuesta de Kenny decidiría todo. -¿Tú crees que se pueda estar enamorado de 2 mujeres a la vez?- contesto Kenny, su padrino quedo perplejo, sus ojos parpadearon una y otra vez.

0o0o0o0

Los minutos dieron lugar a las horas y las horas a los días mismos que dieron tiempo para la despedida de soltera de Dawn organizada por su amiga Corelia, todas sus compañeras y amigas de la universidad asistieron al evento, Dawn lucia hermosa con ese vestido celeste, haciendo juego con sus ojos zafiros, Serena estaba ahí junto con su hermana May, Dawn apreciaba a la familia de Serena y por esto invito a la hermana además de que May podría ver a Brendan, por ahora nos centraremos en dicho festejo, en la sala de Dawn para ser exactos.

-Corelia debo de decir que hiciste una gran fiesta por la despedida de Dawn, espero que cuando yo me case con Kalm hagas una igual- soltó la actual novia del chico a quien Corelia se había entregado por amor, un acto accidental ocurrió, Corelia al escuchar las palabras de la susodicha pico con la punta la piel de la joven puesto que le estaba colocando el adorno. –Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo ella. Mientras tanto en el patio, May estaba buscando a Brendan y dio con él.

-Brendan tenemos que hablar- dijo ella amablemente, el joven mostro cara de enojo y se excusó diciendo que estaba en sus horas de trabajo. -¿Por qué me hablas de usted?- cuestiono ella, el comportamiento del joven estaba raro, él estaba que echaba chispas. –Porque tal vez fue un error de mi parte poner mis ojos muy alto- contesto el, dolido y sobre todo con furia.

-Ya entiendo, tu enojo es porque me viste salir con Drew ¿Verdad?- la chica era lista y captaba rápido bueno también el hecho de que Serena se lo comento, Brendan parpadeo un poco y contesto serio "No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, ahora si me disculpa me iré a trabajar" algo grosero si pero lo que no esperaba era la reacción de May. -¡Él es solo mi amigo! ¡a quien yo quiero es….!- pauso la joven al darse cuenta de que ella se le iba a confesar, Brendan al escuchar esto de inmediato giro y pidió en sus ojos una explicación ahora una vaga esperanza había regresado a él. –Te amo Brendan- susurro ella y sin decir más hundieron sus labios en un beso tan hermoso, nadie podía arruinar ese momento sin embargo cierta chica de cabellos rojizos llamada Irma (novia de Kalm) observo todo. –Perfecto- dijo en un tono muy bajo para ella.

-Bueno chicas ha llegado la hora de comer algunos bocadillos- dijo Dawn, Brendan como buen mayordomo y chofer se ofreció a llevar la bandeja de los bocadillos. –Gracias Brendan siempre tan servicial- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón Dawn el cuñado de Serena es muy servicial- soltó Irma, cruel y despiadada, era tan mala como Serena pero peor :v esta chica era la que se besuqueo con Kalm después del rompimiento de Corelia y el.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo?- dialogo Serena con una mirada que mata. –Así como lo oyen chicas, su hermana y el chofer de Dawn están saliendo jaja- soltó Irma burlonamente.

-Mi vida personal no le es de su importancia, señorita- se defendió Brendan. –Deja en paz a Brendan, Irma o te pediré que te vayas- dialogo Dawn, si había algo que la molestara era el hecho de que hicieran de menos al personal.

0o0o0o0

La discusión habría continuado de no ser por el padre de Dawn, John quien grito pidiendo auxilio ya que Vera quien había asistido a la despedida perdió la conciencia por una noticia de mal gusto…, Lo que nuestra querida Serena no esperaba era que llegaran Drew y Ash, justamente el azabache que la traía loca para auxiliar a su madre, el susto paso y la familia de Serena se retiró a su casa pero los doctores las llevaron para sentirse "más seguros" y una excusa tanto para Ash como para Drew para poder hablar con las hermanas.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ¿me acompañas May?- pregunto el peliverde, la hermana mayor de Serena pidió con sus ojos a su madre que no la dejase sola con Drew, acto seguido los 3 salieron dejando sola a Serena con Ash.

-No la necesito- dijo ella mientras se quitaba el saco que Ash le había emprestado para "el frio", una vez que lo dejo en la silla se giró para irse pero el moreno fue más veloz y la tomo del brazo girándola acercándola hacia el casi como para darle un beso, esto despertó emociones en ella como siempre sin embargo ella no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo, maldita codicia que la invadía. –No quiero ninguno de tus besos, idiota- dijo zafándose de él.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas- dialogo tangente ella mientras le indicaba la salida, Ash tomo su abrigo, despechado y salió del lugar pero ahora tenía un nuevo rumbo el de su viejo amigo y casi hermano Kenny.

0o0o0o0o0

-Yo me enamore de ella como un completo imbécil…- se estaba desahogando sus penas con él, quien demostró ser un verdadero amigo, pago sus estudios y le brindo un techo, la plática continuo hasta que torno un giro interesante…

-Pensé que la iba a olvidar pero al contrario cada vez que la miro siento que la amo cada vez mas- soltó el azabache, no podía negar lo que sentía por ella, si tan solo no fuera obstinada y codiciosa. Los ojos de Kenny parecieron agrandarse y de su boca salió una pregunta que extraño al moreno. –Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué está pasando, Kenny?- interrogo el ojicaramelo, algo andaba mal desde que llego de su viaje y antes de que se fuera. –Es que… yo estaba con la certeza de que para ti, Serena ya había sido historia.

Una excusa muy patética de parte del pelicafe, Ash negó con la cabeza. –Pues no, ese es el problema Kenny.

El millonario suspiro, fue al refri y tomo una cerveza. –Eres como mi hermano y no quiero verte mal así que si de verdad la amas ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?- cuestiono el, que pese a su "amor" que empezó a brotar por ella y parecía ser correspondido prefirió la felicidad de su hermano. –Ese es el problema, yo la amo y sé que ella a mí también pero ella insiste en mandarme al diablo…- susurro la última frase y su cara se fijó en el suelo, Kenny se podía ver que casi mostro una sonrisa en su cara cuando dijo "Entonces no te quiere" esto se repitió constantemente en la cabeza de Ash y clavo su mirada en su mejor amigo.

-Es que a diferencia de mi yo si estaría dispuesto a todo por ella- se defendió el moreno, Kenny golpeo duro cuando dijo " ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella quiere a otro hombre?", la sangre de Ash se le subió a su cabeza y perdió los estribos.

-¡De eso nada! Ella no puede amar a alguien que no sea mí, no sé qué haría si la viera con otro hombre yo… ¡me volvería loco!- exclamo, Kenny no dijo nada pues al igual que su hermano el también perdería los estribos si tuviera a una mujer tan hermosa que lo ama y este en brazos de otro hombre…


	10. Chapter 10 CASI EL FINAL

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche.**_

_**Pensamientos/flashback**_

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Electrotrek: Gracias agradezco tu post y déjame decirte que ya solo faltan 2 caps mas y culmina este gran trabajo xD. Saludos._**

**_Guest: El final está cerca preparado xD._**

**_Guest 04: Holi! Jeje gracias por seguir leyendo mi trabajo : ) y para estoy yo como escritora, es un placer resolver todas tus dudas en cuanto a los fics lamento que tengas que leer que Serena en algunos trabajos mios es mala XD sin embargo empezare a publicar un fic totalmente amour por si gustas leerlo, es de un amigo y en mi opinión te gustara leer : ) : s/11424393/1/Amourshipping &amp; déjame decirte que el final de este fic esta cercas… el climax llego. _**

**_Capítulo 10: Casi el final. _**

La noche dio origen a un nuevo día y con este la meta de Serena estaba más cercas…

-Pues yo no pienso vivir así toda mi vida eh- dialogo la chica mientras se limaba las uñas su hermana May por otro lado estaba en la mesa, rodo los ojos al escuchar la misma cantaleta por parte de Serena. –Yo si aspiro a algo más grande por eso aun no entiendo ¿Cómo puedes andar con alguien como Brendan?- no cabía duda que a Serena le encantaba molestar.

-Buenos días- dijo Vera interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas, las horas transcurrieron de lo normal todo parecía andar bien después de todo era fin de semana no había escuela ni trabajo así que a disfrutar ¿Verdad? Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando Serena se dispuso a ponerse guapa ya que Clemmont la invito a salir para que le ayudara en un plan que tenía organizado : Levantarle los ánimos a Corelia, esto si le interesaba a Serena pero más que eso sería como para darle celos tanto a Kenny como Ash.

-Serena ¿Por qué te arreglas ahorita? Clemmont vendrá más tarde por ti ¿no?- cuestiono Vera mientras entraba a la alboca de su hija, esta no se inmuto. –No me gusta andar en mis fachas si alguien viene y me visita madre.

-Serena, hija te voy a decir una cosa ese muchacho es muy noble y no quiero que lo trates mal ¿me entendiste?- dialogo con firmeza la madre de la joven pero Serena no se dejaría intimidar ni sermonear, ella sabe a lo que va. –No me molestes yo sé lo que hago.

-Te lo advierto más vale que te comportes y te diré de una vez, tu hermana salió con Brendan a dar una vuelta y después regresaran con algo de comer para convivir todos y más vale que estés aquí para dicha cena ¿Entendido? No es pregunta Serena es afirmación- y sin más Vera dejo a su hija la cual dio un suspiro de fastidio.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del señor John se encontraba a la bella hija dando un paseo tranquilo con su padre alrededor del patio. –Me da gusto saber princesa que ya no hay más problemas para la boda después de todo nada que un fajo de billetes no pueda resolver en la iglesia- sonrió algo descarado el padre de la peliazul. –Si papa y estoy tan feliz, Kenny y yo hemos estado de maravilla estoy segura que es el indicado- La joven radiaba alegría nunca imagino que encontraría a un chico que la quisiera para formar una vida juntos a pesar de su problema en la pierna.

0o0o0

-¿Qué haces Serena? ¿A dónde llevas esas figuras? Y ¿Por qué volteaste las fotos?- dijo tangente Vera mientras zurcía una prenda. -Las quiero limpiar están algo sucias y ¿Cuáles fotos? No me di cuenta- antes de que la chica lograra llevar los artefactos a su habitación tocaron el timbre, Vera se adelantó a abrir y para su sorpresa era Kenny sin embargo a Serena en vez de también sorprender solo sonrió traviesa.

Después de platicar varios minutos Vera tomo su bolso justo antes de salir se despidió. –Estás en tu casa, nos vemos luego hija- finalizo y sin más salió apenas se cerró la puerta Serena corrió apresuraba hacia Kenny y ambos se abrazaron, lo beso con pasión y le dijo que lo extraño mucho. –No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste ayer amor. –Lo sé pero las circunstancias…- se excusó el pelicafe.

-Está bien yo te quiero- y cuando se disponía a besarse Kenny la detuvo. –Esto no está bien Serena tu y yo traicionamos a nuestros amigos yo a mi prometida tu a Ash , esto no debió pasar además en unos días me casare- sentencio el joven aunque muy a su pesar sufría por no poder tener a esa mujer con él. -¡No! Yo te quiero y cuando esto inicio ambos sabíamos lo que paso entre nosotros- Serena era persistente prosiguió por querer darle un beso pero Kenny tampoco se dejaría vencer tan fácil la detuvo con algo de brusquedad. –Perdóname no te quise lastimar esto no puede seguir así- finalizo el chico y salió de la casa de Serena dejándola frustrada y molesta.

Los segundos pasaron y estos se transformaron en minutos y a su vez en horas, ya era de noche y Serena estaba quebrada, su plan parecía que había fracaso pero ¿Realmente era porque su plan fracaso? O ¿Por qué aun amaba Ash pero no quería admitirlo?, llego su mama y la miro con nostalgia. –Serena- la llamo y toco sus mejillas seguido de eso le regalo una mirada tierna. –Sé que aun quieres a Ash y el hecho de que él te busque otra vez significa que pueden tener algo de nuevo, te equivocaste lo sabes pero míralo está aquí otra vez por ti mi amor, Dawn me dijo que en varias ocasiones tuvieron algunos encuentros y sé que si en verdad ya no te quisiera hija, ya no te buscaría, eso de que solo va por Dawn y Kenny son mentiras, te ama y tú a él ¿Por qué no darse otra oportunidad?.

Vera tenía la esperanza en su querida hija, sabía que podía cambiar solo estaba en ella y que su ambición cesara. Sin embargo los planes de Serena seguían en pie, en el departamento de Kenny para ser exactos se encontraban la manzana de la discordia y el joven que moría por darme una buena mordida.

-Sabes que me amas y estas tirando nuestro amor para no lastimar a otros- artículo con dificultad la bella Serena, sus manos paseaban por la melena del caballero, él no lo podía evitar se estaba excitando, teniéndola tan cerca, sus caricias ¡maldita sea! Se maldecía el joven, él ya amaba a Dawn y ahora estaba confundido aunque su boda fuera un echo Serena despertaba sensaciones tan eróticas que simplemente no se podían comprar con las de Dawn.

-Serena te lo pido, mi boda ya es un hecho- aunque su cuerpo la aclamara a ella, su cabeza estaba por encima y le repetía el compromiso que tenía con la chica de cabello azul, estaba por echarse la soga al cuello y no daría un paso atrás ya que Dawn era la chica de sus sueños o ¿no lo era?. –También es un hecho nuestro amor Kenny- susurro mientras acercaba su cara más y más, estando a escasos milímetros de darle un beso.

-Kenny mi querido Kenny los 2 sabemos que nos queremos y tu abriste esa puerta de esperanza para mí en mi corazón roto- cada vez eran más placenteras las caricias de esa mujer ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por qué volvía locos a todos hombres? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué tenía que volver loco al prometido de su mejor amiga?. –Serena… tú me conociste enamorado de Dawn yo… bueno ella y yo formaremos una familia sabes que la amo y bueno tal vez tú y Ash… ¿Qué sientes por Ash? Quiero saberlo- esclareció Kenny con gran dificultad, su amiguito pedía acción mientras que su cabeza se negaba a tal atrocidad.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no quería compromisos con el pero me ha seguido buscando- se defendió ella. –Por qué te quiere- fue lo que dijo Kenny. -¿Qué piensas Kenny? Yo no quiero nada con el ¿en verdad quieres esto? Me estas arrogando a los brazos de Ash ¿eso es lo que quieres? Yo ya no lo amo- se defendía la chica y lo engatusaba mientras las caricias se volvían más lentas y sensuales. -¿Estas completamente segura Serena?.

-Está bien Kenny pero yo te lo dije me olvidare de ti en los brazos de tu hermano- declaro ella mientras se soltó de Kenny cuando estaba por irse el pelicafe la tomo del brazo. –No me beses porque si lo haces ya no podre detenerme- esclareció ella y rápidamente salió del despacho.

-_¿Por qué?- _pensaba Kenny sus ojos se tornaron rojos del llanto ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Era por el hecho de que se había enamorado de Serena o por que en verdad le molestaría verla en los brazos de Ash.

0o0o0o0

-¡Yo lo sabía! ¡sabía que a ti mi querida Serena te marcaria tu cintura!- exclama con mucha felicidad Harley al ver lo bien que lucía ese vestido celeste a la manzana de la discordia, Corelia estaba ahí también. –Tu chiquita te miras bien- fue lo único que le dijo a la rubia entonces llega la nana de Dawn y las empuja en especial a ya saben quién. –Aun lado aquí viene mi nena la que debe lucirse ese día- diciendo esto último para incomodar a Serena, entra Dawn con un hermoso vestido blanco, peinado igual y el gran velo, enserio parecía una princesa.

De un momento a otro la única que se quedó platicando con Harley fue Serena y de algo muy interesante. –Desde la última vez que te vi Serena me dejaste muy intrigada ¿ a quién le andas echando el lazo? Digo alguien tan guapa como tu ehh.

-Harley ya quedamos que ese era mi secreto- contesto con altanería la chica mientras tomaba asiento en un banquito. –No me engañas querida tu andas detrás de alguien que es muy cercano a tu amiga Dawn y su nombre está escrito aquí- al decir la última frase mostro una invitación de la futura pareja que decía "Dawn &amp; Kenny". –Tu… ¿Cómo lo…- intento decir Serena era increíble que alguien como él hubiera acertado.

-¡Sí! Tú no eres la primera ni la última en andar detrás de un hombre rico tu… ¡quieres ser la madrastra de Dawn!- Serena cayo al estilo anime y cuando se incomodo sonrió. -¿Cómo crees que me enredaría con un viejo? Pero debo admitir que estuviste cercas Harley.

0o0o0o

-Vamos mama tienes que caminar recuerda lo que dijo el doctor- decía May a su madre, Drew les dijo que era necesario que cuando menos al día caminara 20 minutos pero quién diría que las ironías de la vida harían que Serena viera a Ash. -¡hola!- saludo de beso a Vera y May platico un momento con ellas y se dirigió de inmediato a la casa de Serena, su amada Serena. Las circunstancias de la vida fue lo que hicieron cambiar a nuestra querida ojiazul ahora Ash volvió para recuperarla, ya es un buen médico y puede vestir adecuadamente, con su salario pronto podría darle la vida que quiere a ella.

-Hola Serena vine a invitarte a cenar ¿Qué dices?- dialogo el chico mientras entraba y le robaba un beso rápidamente tomo a siento junto a ella. –Me parece bien querido.

-Irán mis papas, mi hermana y claro que no pueden faltar Dawn y Kenny- la belleza quiso excusarse pero Ash le dijo algo "No te dejare ir" y con ello la convenció de cierta manera, se excusó para cambiarse y mientras lo hacía vino un leve flash back de ella " ¿para qué diablos vas a tirar el amor de Ash si está dispuesto a todo por ti? ¿por vas a dejar pasar el amor?" fueron las palabras que le dijo Harley a Serena de cierto modo se habían hecho buenos amigos quiero decir amigas. Se miró al espejo una y otra vez mientras terminaba de maquillarse y pensaba ¿Cómo sería una vida con Ash, el amor de su vida? O con Kenny el prometido de Dawn que lo tiene todo y además es guapo.

**To be continued…**

**No es verdad XD hay un poco más…**

0o0o0o0

La cena fue de lo más tranquila excepto para alguien: Kenny, la envidia lo invadió al escuchar que Serena y Ash querían recuperar su amor sin embargo todo era parte del plan de Serena aunque hasta cierto punto empezó a dudar sobre ello hasta que cierto día Clemmont, Corelia y ella tuvieron que viajar por un trabajo de equipo a la playa, el rubio empezó a fotografiar a Serena realmente lucia hermosa con su traje de baño, las ironías de la vida, encontrarse con Kenny en la playa…

-Oigan ¿Ese no es el prometido de Dawn?- cuestiono Corelia mientras los 2 restantes lo miraban, Serena no desaprovecho esta oportunidad corrió y lo saludo muy melosa los otros chicos también llegaron a saludar. -¿Y Dawn?- cuestiono la ojiazul. –Yo vine solo- fue lo único que contesto, Serena no desaprovecho esto y se lo llevo de la mano poniendo de excusa que tenían un trabajo pendiente que arreglar los 2.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del señor John ya habían maquillado a Dawn para el gran día. –Te miras hermosa mi nenita- dijo la nana. –Mañana es el gran día y nadie podrá arruinarlo, lo amo tanto Nana y futura suegra- soltó la chica sin embargo lo que menos esperaba era que su mejor amiga estuviera tratando de estropear la boda aun, aun cuando Ash dijo que lo daría todo por ella aun cuando Kenny se negó y le dijo que no quería nada aun cuando Dawn era su mejor amiga aun cuando la codicia no desaparecía por completo de su corazón. Al parecer todo estaba a su favor si bien es cierto que un día dijo que quería recuperar el amor con Ash pero como dije antes todo era parte del plan, lo termino y de una manera muy cruel irónico ¿no? En un momento le prometió darlo todo por el azabache y al siguiente lo término de la peor manera pero así era Serena nunca se sabía lo que haría. Sus planes eran simples: Impedir la boda.

0o0o0o0

-¡Serena! No continúes con esto por favor sabes que estoy a un día de casarme con Dawn- se excusó el joven mientras se separaba de la candente chica, ella era más terca que una mula se acerca a él una y otra vez cuantas veces fueran necesarias para atraparlo en sus garras. –Tu no la amas lo sabes bien a quien amas es a mi Kenny- susurro mientras lo acariciaba sensualmente y apegaba su cuerpo a él.

-No esto no está bien yo le pedí boda a ella y yo estoy haciéndome cargo de esos asuntos no puedo dejarla- protesto él. -¡No! Peor es si te casas con ella y no la amas.

Un par de palabras, unas cuantas caricias, susurros y Kenny ya estaba a merced de la manzana de la discordia, lo había conseguido ¿Cómo? Con sus encantos carnales. –Kenny qué más quisiera que ser tuya pero también lo quiero por todas las de la ley- confeso la chica y entre besos y abrazos sensuales Kenny le dijo "No quiero renunciar a ti".

-Mi amor lo mejor es que le digas a Dawn que ya no la amas y sobre lo nuestro- esclareció Serena, Kenny suspiro y se levantó. –Detestare hacerlo.

-Lo sé pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Nos amamos, hazlo por nosotros por nuestro amor yo te estaré esperando aquí hasta que llegues ¿sí?- y bueno estaba convencido muy bien a Kenny, por otro lado Ash estaba atendiendo a una paciente muy especial.

-Bien es bueno que me operes y tu investigación es todo un éxito por cierto Ash ¿Cómo te fue con tu ex? ¿era cierto eso de que quería acercarse a su amigo?- interrogo una anciana de cabellos platinos. –No por suerte me equivoque Bertha sin embargo también me equivoque al quererla buscar de nuevo y pensar que podríamos iniciar algo juntos para ella aun no es suficiente lo que yo le puedo ofrecer…- explico el azabache desanimado y con ojos llenos de tristeza, la dama en un acto gentil poso su mano en una mejilla de él. –Mi querido doctor lo lamento por los dos pero más por ella que por ti porque cuando una persona es ambiciosa nada sale bien y te lo digo por experiencia…

0o0o0o0

-Mi querida niña ya tiene todo para la boda ¿Qué te parece? Yo ya estoy lista para irme con ella y el joven- esclareció la nana de Dawn a quien Serena solo se limitó a reír. –Hayyyy querida si todo sale como yo planeo a partir de mañana tu pensaras mucho en mí- soltó sínica Serena.

Después del pequeño encuentro llego a su casa y para su sorpresa estaban Harley, su hermana con un nuevo vestido (para la boda obviamente) y su madre con el perrito de Harley dándole de comer 5 segundos después llega Brendan sonriéndole a su querida novia May y quedo maravillado con lo bonita que lucía con ese vestido lo incomodo fue que Harley le estuviera mandando besitos discretos ._.

En fin poco a poco la casa se fue deshabitando hasta quedar solamente Vera, Harley empezó una plática interesante con Serena. -¿Estas segura que lo hará?- cuestiono el dudando. –Por supuesto que si cariño mañana mismo seré yo la que este viajando con él y no ella. –Eso espero querida, adiós- se despidió el afeminado.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería no muy lejana estaba una parejita hablando de algo sumamente serio…

-Mi amor me gustaría que fueras a ver conmigo un terrenito que estoy pagando para la construcción de nuestra futura casa- esclarecía Brendan mientras la tomaba de las manos. –Mi amor eso de vivir juntos me suena ah…- May nunca se había sentido tan bien con hombre y la verdad que Brendan la hacía sentir tan segura. –Si May quiero que nos casemos, claro que primero tengo que ahorrar para ello pero me gustaría que tu fueras mi esposa y la madre mis hijos- tan conmovida estuvo por las palabras que le planto un tierno beso. –Yo quiero todo contigo.

0o0o0

Ahí estaba la manzana de la discordia buscando entre sus cosas una foto vieja donde en ella estaba su querido Ash, quien amo y sigue amando hasta el día de hoy pero maldita su ambición que le niega a ser feliz, tomo la foto y se echó en la cama con el dedo índice acaricio el rostro del azabache. –Mi amor si Kenny no viene por mi espero que nunca te enteres de lo que hice porque de lo contrario si me odiarías…

Hoy es el día, el día en que Dawn se casaría con Kenny como Dios manda, el día en que sería la esposa y señora Hannson, despertó muy contenta y todos los preparativos iniciaron, era un día pesado pero tenían que hacerse todo después de todo no todos los días te casas o ¿sí?.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11 Agridulce desenlace

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche.**_

_**Pensamientos/flashback**_

_**0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios**_

**_Reviews:_**

**_Electrotrek12: Un cordial saludo y me alegra mucho que sigas de cercas mi adaptación de esa gran obra maestra :3 la verdad aún tenía mucho por desarrollar pero decidí ponerle fin ya que no quería alargar tanto la historia (muchas vueltas) lo bueno se decide en este capítulo ya que el otro es el prólogo y antes de que lo sigas leyendo en este episodio pasaran algunos años en donde Serena… Mejor léelo por ti mismo :P._**

**_A mis otros queridos lectores que siguen la trama de cercas los invito a que lean el nuevo fic amour que estamos trabajando un amigo y yo (yo solamente aporto ideas y me doy el tiempo para subirlo aquí a mi cuenta) sé que les gustara : ) les dejo el link: _****_ s/11424393/1/Amourshipping_******

**_Capítulo 11: agridulce desenlace. _**

Hoy era el día tan esperado para Dawn, se casaría con el hombre que amaba ¿Qué podía salir mal? Su amor era correspondido, se unirían como Dios manda y después harían una hermosa familia aun cuando tuviera que usar el mugroso artefacto en su pierna tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo dejara ya que Ash le afirmo que con las sesiones un día no muy lejano caminaría sin la necesidad de ese aparato. Lucia tan bella, aquel vestido blanco que representaba su pureza era sin duda precioso, descotado, con encaje muy bello y su hermoso peinado en forma de cebolla donde tenía puesta una especie de tiara que a su vez traía el velo de novia, ese día era tan importante que le concedió a su chofer Brendan estar presente con su prometida May, no cabía duda el joven ojiverde tenía a la mejor patrona del mundo de un gran noble corazón sin embargo ¿seguiría siendo la misma después de una traición?.

-Luces hermosa mi niña- dijo la nana de la ojiazul pues era obvio que tenía que acompañar a su casi hija en un día tan especial, todos sus amigos, familiares y demás estaban ya en la iglesia esperándola y esperando al novio ¿Qué diablos? ¿el novio aun no llegaba? ¿en qué boda se ha visto que la novia llegue antes que el novio?. –Gracias nana todo esto es gracias a mi amado Kenny el me acepto con mi problema y quiere formar una familia conmigo- contesto sinceramente la chiquilla enamorada.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia se encontraba May junto a su prometido, su madre Vera y Harley teniendo una plática algo extraña. -¿Por qué no ha llegado la guapa?- interrogo el afeminado May rodo los ojos. –No lo sé pero dijo que no tardaría- contesto la ojiazul.

-Ancio que ya llegue Dawn se verá preciosa en aquel vestido y más este su día tan esperado es bonito ¿no crees Clemmont?- cuestiono la rubia a su mejor amigo quien estaba algo pensativo pero la interrogante de su amiga lo hizo plantear otra. -¿Qué cosa Corelia?- contesto el joven ella dio un gran suspiro. –Menso pues hablo de que encuentres el amor de tu vida y una vez que estén seguros que están hechos el uno para el otro casarse y de la forma más bonita- decía esperanzada la rubia, después de Kalm no había tenido citas con los chicos más que con Clemmont pero el bueno él era un gran amigo y el único hombre en quien podía confiar.

0o0o0o0

Al mismo tiempo que Dawn se dirigía a la boda su prometido estaba en camino pero precisamente para el gran evento de toda su vida si traía el traje de pingüino pero su dirección era rumbo a la manzana de la discordia, si como leen ella lo había conseguido ¿quería impedir la boda no? Pues lo logro, logro meterse en los ojos de Kenny y después en su corazón no obstante ella lamentaría haberlo hecho porque después de todo el karma siempre ataca.

-Creí que no vendrías- dialogo ella mientras sonreía él no lo dudo y le planto un brazo mientras sus manos rápidamente se posaron en su delicada cintura. –Ya lo decidí y quiero estar contigo Serena- soltó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de ella, deleitándose con la dulce fragancia de ella, Serena sonrió con malicia, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ambos no se entretuvieron más y fueron directo a la casa de la chica, un par de besos más y caricias y claro que no podían faltar las palabras que endulzan la oreja. –Rápido Serena toma el pasaporte y la visa para irnos- dialogo algo nervioso Kenny.

-Yo… no tengo pasaporte ni visa, no importa vámonos a New York- esclareció ella, pensó que todo sería tan fácil Kenny la miro extrañado. –Serena sin esas dos cosas no puedes ir a New York- sentencio el joven mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fijo ella no le intereso eso lo abrazo y beso con pasión. –Está bien entonces vámonos a otro lugar no se la playa, vámonos a Cancún donde sea solo para estar contigo.

-Yo…- trato de excusarse pero ¿a quién engaña? Ya estaba en las garras de esa mujer y salirse con la suya no sería fácil de echo sabia a la perfección que todo que quisiera ella se lo daría.

0o0o0

Ahí estaba ella en el gran evento de toda su vida, la sonría que tenía nadie se la podría quitar o ¿sí? , las puertas estaban por abrirse para que la belleza de mujer saliera de la lata esa sin embargo Harley se interpuso y entro en el coche diciendo algo como que no podía ser posible que la novia llegara antes que el novio. En la vecindad donde solía vivir Serena se hayan 2 semiadultos con una valija yendo a su próximo destino: El aeropuerto sin embargo no contaba con que Corelia los reprendiera, la rubia le pidió de manera amable a Clemmont que fueran por Serena ya que se había demorado demasiado.

-¿Qué diablos hacen?- cuestiono la chica quedando perpleja al verlos dándose un beso y sin mencionar la maleta que traían consigo la verdad Corelia esperaba están equivocada ya que sus sospechas parecían indicar que estaba en correcto, esos 2 estaba por ¿fugarse?, el desgraciado se iba a casar y en plena boda dejaría a Dawn en el altar que bastardo fue lo que pensó la ojiazul. –Ya que nos viste no tiene caso que te lo ocultemos Corelia, nosotros nos amamos.

-¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? ¡Tú eres su mejor amiga y serias su dama de honor y tu imbécil te ibas a casar con ella!- chillo molesta ante tan respuesta tan estúpida. –No sé cómo paso pero así fue Corelia- Serena era la única que estaba hablando, Kenny no quiso meterse hasta que la cordura de la rubia se salió de control, casi llorando dijo. -¡Tú no puedes hacerle esto! ¡Dawn está por llegar a la iglesia!.

-Nosotros tratamos de alejarnos pero no podemos, esto que sentimos Corelia yo espero que…- La rubia no la dejo terminar pues molesta y dolida dijo las verdades de esas dos personas. –Tu Kenny eres un infeliz y tu Serena eres una…- y cuando estaba por decirlo Kenny salto "Cuidado con lo que dices" fue lo que salió de su boca y a la plática tan encantadora se unió una de las vecinas chismosas. -¿Cómo? Pero si este joven se iba a casar con tu mejor amiga, Corelia tiene razón.

-¡Todo tiene sentido! Mientras Clemmont y yo hacíamos el trabajo tu estas con este ¡me dan asco! ¡son unos malditos! ¿Tan siquiera tuvieron los pantalones para decírselo a Dawn? Se lo diré yo misma- y en un arrebato de histeria Corelia ya estaba con el móvil en sus manos mientras que Serena rápidamente la aparto de Kenny. –Él es el hombre que yo amo Corelia, me siento mal por Dawn si pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No esperaba esto ni el menos pero así las cosas se dieron- contesto sínicamente Serena. –Eres una hipócrita primero Clemmont luego Ash ¿Ahora Kenny? ¿Que pasara después? Te lo diré mientras estés con el pensaras en otro hombre y nunca vas a ser feliz, traidora- contesto frustrada y con aflicción la ojiazul. –Puede que no lo ame pero créeme seré muy feliz.

Kenny salió del alboroto y se llevó a Serena al aeropuerto poniendo fin al mal rato que pasaron en la vecindad, Corelia se quedó mirando cómo se iban esos 2, que poca de Serena y sobre todo del imbécil de Kenny.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- confesó la futura novia o al menos eso se creía ella, Ash tomo sus manos y le regalo una sonrisa. –Estas preciosa y no te preocupes todo saldrá a pedir de boca después de todo te casas con mi hermano- fanfarroneo un poco el azabache para evitar cuando menos un poco los nervios de su futura "cuñada" pero que sorpresa se llevarían los 2…

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash!- chillo desesperada Corelia mientras estacionaba su auto y salía despavorida rumbo a la limo, el azabache se excusó con Dawn y salió, la tomo de las manos algo preocupado la rubia parecía muy asustada. -¿Qué ocurre?.

-No sé cómo decírselo a Dawn y bueno a ti también- dijo con un dejo de tristeza. -¿Qué pasa? Dime Corelia- contesto el azabache, esto ya le estaba preocupando más de la cuenta. –Lo que pasa es que el novio no va a llegar nunca por que se fugó con Serena.

_"Lo que pasa es que el novio no va a llegar nunca por que se fugó con Serena"" Lo que pasa es que el novio no va a llegar nunca por que se fugó con Serena" "Lo que pasa es que el novio no va a llegar nunca por que se fugó con Serena"_ La frase se repitió en la cabeza de Ash como si de un disco rayado se tratase, en ese momento su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y se desquebrajo cayendo lentamente, sus malditas sospechas eran ciertas ¡maldita sea! Se maldijo. –Yo al ver que se demoraba mucho le dije a Clemmont que me acompañara por ella y bueno ahí la vi con Kenny- explico la rubia ya más tranquila pero ahora fue Ash el que perdió la cordura la sujeto con un poco de fuerza. -¡Dime donde están!- exigió el joven. –No lo sé Ash yo solo los vi con una maleta deben de dirigirse al aeropuerto- dialogo asustada, nunca había visto a Ash con era furia en los ojos pero aparte de esa molestia noto un desconsuelo hostigador. –Dame tus llaves del carro, iré a buscarlos y Corelia no le digas a nadie de esto mucho menos a Dawn ¡regreso!- y sin más se fue en el coche de la rubia para evitar la atrocidad que su "hermano" y aquella mujer estaban por cometer, esto no paso desapercibido por Dawn quien de inmediato se bajó de la limo.

-¡ ¿Cómo que Kenny no va a llegar a la iglesia?!- fulmino la peliazul histérica, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, el mejor día de su vida paso de ser lo más lindo a de lo más caca. –Yo…- Corelia no podía decirle lo que vio sabía que rompería el corazón de Dawn. -¡Si algo le paso a mi Kenny tengo derecho a saberlo! ¡Ash! ¡Ash!- lo llamo desesperada pero el azabache no le prestó atención. -¿Qué rayos está pasando?- cuestiono Drew al ver la manera tan alterada de Ash. –Pase lo que pase no dejen a Dawn sola ¿me entendieron?- y sin decir más se echó en el auto. -¡Siga a ese auto!- ordeno Dawn a su chofer.

0o0o0o0

-Oye amor ¿Qué no son tus vecinas las chismosas?- interrogo Brendan a su castaña esta al escuchar como las llamo le dio un leve golpe en el brazo pero efectivamente eran ellas y fue de inmediato a exigir que querían. –Es que… ¡Serena se escapó con Kenny! ¡No va a ver boda!- chillo la vecina de nombre Greta y al oír esto todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar pero hubo un presente que lo repitió más fuerte y fue entonces que Vera lo escucho, tenía que ser una broma una muy mala broma de mal gusto, perdió la paciencia y gritaba despavorida "¡¿Dónde está Serena?!", los comentarios se hicieron llegar hasta John quien empezó a reclamarle a los padrinos de Kenny. –Kenny no haría algo así- fue lo único que dijo la mujer a quien el pelicafe solía llamar "mama".

0o0o0o0

-¡Espérame en el carro!- sentencio la novia que al parecer estaba siendo abandonada por su futuro esposo, corría como podía aun usaba ese molesto aparato, Ash estaba hasta el otro extremo pero la logro ver y sin pensarlo corrió en dirección hacia ella. –Señorita- la llamo el chofer pero ella encolerizada le grito " ¡Que me esperes en el auto!", desesperada y con el corazón que le latía a cada milésima de segundo, solo quería verlos y comprobar lo que habían dicho ¿Cómo iba a ser cierto que su mejor le había robado al novio? ¿Por qué? Ella nunca le hizo nada malo a Serena como para actuar de esa manera, el único novio que había tenido y se lo arrebato, corría y corría, sus piernas hacían un arduo trabajo pero le costaba mucho por ese apatejo sucio y feo.

-Quiero que siempre estés contenta mi querida Serena- dialogo Kenny mientras cargaba las bolsas de ropa nueva para su futura esposa, dieron el primer paso para subir las escaleras eléctricas y para sorpresa de Serena que era que estaba de espaldas logro ver a Dawn en el segundo piso del aeropuerto no lo pensó 2 veces y le planto un beso a Kenny no sin antes mirarla, por su lado Dawn estaba que no lo creía ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? ¿su bondad no era suficiente? El corazón se le detuvo, todo en ese momento parecía detenerse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aquellos labios que alguna vez le pertenecieron ahora tenían impregnados los de Serena en un descuido su hermoso ramo cayó al piso y segundos después ella lo hizo, Ash la llevo hasta su habitación, no era bueno que continuara en aquel maldito aeropuerto, la dejo en la cama y la chica estallo al ver una foto de él, la tomo y la arrojo al piso con brusquedad maldiciéndolo y exigiendo una respuesta de por que la había traicionado…

-¡Escúchame! ¡tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡no puedes estar así!- grito colérico a él también le dolía lo que paso, la abrazo y le dijo "todo estará bien". –A ti también… te traicionaron Ash a los 2 nos traicionaron- dijo entre sollozos la chica de cabellos azules. Nadie sabía de la trampa que Serena tenía planeada y le salió todo a la perfección sin embargo hay algo que se llama karma y para la desdicha de Serena conocería lo que es el karma.

**FIN…**

**MENTIRA XD ME MATAN SI NO LES DEJO SU FINAL AMOUR ¿VERDAD? :P SIGAN LEYENDO QUERIDOS. PD: A partir de aquí en la historia han transcurrió 2 y ½ de años…**

2 largos años transcurrieron desde aquel fatídico día en que Dawn fue plantada en la iglesia, el día en que se dio cuenta que Serena nunca fue su verdadera amiga mismo día en que se dio cuenta que Kenny era un idiota por dejarla solo por una mujer que esta "buena" , ese día algo se rompió en Dawn y si me refiero a su corazón lo mismo le paso a Ash sin embargo ambos tenían que salir de ese gran oyó en el que cayeron, quizá solo quizás si Serena no se hubiera cruzado en sus caminos ahora Dawn estaría formando una hermosa familia con Kenny pero no…

En una casa lujosa cercas de la hermosa playa, arena y donde los rayos solares penetraban los grandes ventanales se encontraba la dueña y señora Hannson, así es me refiero a Serena de Hannson después de lograr su objetivo el cual era impedir la boda fue por su siguiente meta: casarse con Kenny la cual logro a la perfección de todas las personas que había dejado atrás con el único que tenía contacto era con Harley, ese afeminado la conocía tan bien, sabia de sus planes y aun así le encantaba. Kenny por otro lado lo tenía comiendo en la palma de su mano solo que ahora le había entrado la idea rara de querer un bebe cosa que no estaba en los planes de la chica, ponía de excusa que eran aún muy jóvenes y todo el rollo pero la verdad era que ella no deseaba tener hijos con el si no con aquel joven al que traiciono, aquel hombre que la hacía despertar pasiones nunca antes sentidas aquel joven a quien amaba y seguía amando hasta el día de hoy y su nombre era Ash Ketchum. (nota: a partir de ahora la historia será contada por Serena).

Y ahí me encontraba yo, sentada en el sofá lujoso que Kenny, mi esposo mando poner a mi gusto la verdad soy algo caprichosa y quiero solo lo mejor de lo mejor en este tiempo él me ha sabido complacer con todas las riquezas, joyas y el dinero me ha llevado de viaje a lujares de los que no tenía idea de cómo eran, Francia, Japón, Canadá tantos lugares y cada lugar significaba ropa nueva para mí y obviamente las joyas sin embargo en estos 2 ½ de años me di cuenta que eso no era suficiente, no era suficiente tener todo el maldito dinero del mundo si con la persona que estoy no la amo… -Que estupidez- solté mientras tomaba un poco de la copa que tenía en mi mano derecha hacia 10 minutos había tenido relaciones con Kenny, me puse su camisa y solo me senté aquí a pensar en todo lo eh echo en mi vida y hasta este punto me di cuenta ya demasiado tarde que sigo amando a Ash pero sé que me debe de odiar en estos momentos, mi vida con Kenny parecía la mejor hasta que cierto día empezó a ser un poco celoso supongo que tiene sentido después de todo mírenme soy algo así como la manzana de la discordia.

-_Amor ya me voy al trabajo_\- me dijo Kenny mientras me depositaba un beso en la cabeza y se terminaba de abrochar el saco, siempre tan formal siempre tan igual, todo monótono pero hoy se acabaría… -_Esta bien_\- le conteste, se fue y transcurrieron 3 horas mismas en las que me aburría en la gran mansión, había recibido una llamada de Harley que vendría así que me arregle después solo espere hasta que llego Harley, lo pase hasta la recamara y empezó la plática interesante…

-_Primor sé que aún lo amas ¿Por qué tirarlo todo e ir por él?- _El afeminado de cierta forma tenía razón, podría fugarme pero ¿Qué me garantizaba que Ash me aceptara de nuevo?. –_Escucha Harley aunque valla y lo busque ¿Qué me garantiza que el me acepte otra vez?- _le cuestione pero entonces me dejo sin palabras cuando me dijo. –_Nadie dijo que sería fácil o ¿sí? Tu solita cavaste tu tumba mi amor pero también puedes salir de la misma, el cambio Serena esta en ti, date cuenta que esta vida de lujos no la quieres si no es al lado de Ash, tu verdadero amor ¿hasta dónde vas a tener que llegar para darte cuenta? Tú lo sabes lo sé pero tu maldita ambición te cegó en aquel entonces y ¿lo seguirá haciendo ahora? Mira cariño yo lo único que se es que aquel hombre no te olvidara jamás porque te amaba y a pesar del daño causado sé que te sigue esperando_\- Maldita sea el afeminado tenía razón ya tengo 25 años no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi vida pero aún tengo la incertidumbre…

-_Te lo estoy diciendo ahorita mi vida por que por ahí me dijeron que Ash está comprometido con una bella mujer así que yo que tu esta noche me fugaría por el amor de mi vida y haría que formarnos una vida juntos, lejos de Kenny que por cierto no me cae tan bien ehhh ¿Cómo es posible que tenga celos hasta de mí?- _Lo último que dijo me dio risa y aunque era un plan algo descabellado lo haría, le sonreí. –_Lo hare Harley, esta misma noche cuando Kenny este dormido_.

**Pd: A partir de este punto el fic vuelve a ser narrado por mi xD jeje.**

**0o0o0**

-Así que… ¿planeas ir por Ash no?- se dijo para sí mismo Kenny ¿Cómo diablos lo supo? Porque sin que su esposa se enterara había puesto algunas cámaras escondidas en la casa, si hasta ese punto llegaron sus celos enfermizos y cuando iba al trabajo mientras hacia los planos la vigilaba, todos los días era así, la casa estaba vigilada, todo tenia protección no permitiría que nadie la apartara de él, esa misma noche él se encargaría de que no volviera a ver a Ash es más ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad.

La noche llego y la hora de partida se aproximaba, Serena se mantuvo despierta con muchas tazas de café para estar segura de que Kenny se durmiera y cuando pensó que ya lo estaba se levantó y en pijamas, ya no le importo su vestimenta, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la mansión hacia el garaje subió a su automóvil y salió, salió para siempre de esa gran mansión que quizá extrañaría pero preferiría ya vivir con amor que estar a una persona que no ama y que tiene celos enfermizos. –No te me escaparas Serena- fue el pensamiento de Kenny mientras abrió los ojos al escuchar que la chica salió del cuarto, se levantó agarro una botella y un trapo del botiquín que tenían en el tocador y emprendió un viaje en su carro directo a donde se dirigía Serena, era una suerte que le instalara un rastreador al carro de ella, el viaje sería algo largo pero para eso tenía varias latas de café. –_No lo veras, de mi cuenta corre._

Sin duda el viaje fue largo y tedioso pero por fin la chica había dado con la casa de su amado, sonrió y en cuanto se bajó sintió como la tomaron del brazo con fuerza, la atrajeron hasta su carro y la oprimieron entre el auto y el cuerpo de un varón que ya conocía… -Kenny- dijo con desprecio la chica. -¿Venias a verlo? ¡maldita! Me querías engañar con Ash ¡mi hermano!- empezó a moverla con fuerza, ella se zafo pero le era inútil moverlo aunque sea unos centímetros ese desgraciado la tenía a su merced. –Suéltame imbécil yo nunca te amé- dijo con frialdad la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Kenny en un acto de desesperación la beso con pasión pero ella le mordió el labio para que la soltara. -¡No te amo!- le grito casi escupiéndole en eso Kenny saco un trapo con una sustancia extraña, Serena miro como esa garra se aproximaba a ella y en un acto de desesperación le dio una patada en la entre pierna haciendo que la soltara rápidamente se metió al coche y le puso seguro, estaba nerviosa, llena miedo nunca había visto a Kenny con esos ojos de yandere le provocaba un miedo profundo. –No escaparas- sentencio él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio un golpe que rompió el vidrio del carro y se adentró en el auto hasta que entre tanto forcejeo logro posicionarse sobre ella. -¿Qué vas a…?- cuando menos lo espero la mano de Kenny se adelantó e impregno el cloroformo en su nariz haciendo que perdiera la conciencia lentamente sin embargo logro decirle algo. –Maldito.

Al día siguiente cuando el azabache se disponía a irse al trabajo noto el carro de esa mujer, la que le ha quitado el sueño durante mucho tiempo…

-No puede ser…- se dijo a sí mismo y no lo pensó 2 veces contacto a su mejor amiga Dawn quien ya no necesita más un aparato para caminar, gracias a las sesiones que le dio el azabache la joven ahora camina muy bien. Paso media hora y Dawn por fin llego bajo del auto y llego hasta con él. -¿Qué ocurre? Sonaste asustado cuando me hablaste por teléfono.

-Mira haya- dijo Ash, Dawn al fijar la vista noto que era el carro de Serena. –Esto tiene que ser una broma- soltó ella, él estaba callado. –Ash sé que no quieres que hablemos de ella pero ¿notaste la peculiaridad del auto?- cuestiono Dawn quien no quitaba su mirada del automóvil. -¿Qué de que hablas Dawn?- dialogo el chico algo confundido. –Obsérvalo bien bueno mejor acerquémonos ¿vez? El vidrio está roto y todo desacomodado en la parte del frente no se tu pero esto se me hace muy extraño- esclareció la ojiazul. –Creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos Dawn, el trabajo nos llama- se excusó, ella suspiro y mejor dejaron las cosas así sin saber qué es lo que había pasado en verdad, las horas laborales transcurrieron y era hora de cerrar. –Ash- lo llamo su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?- contesto. –Aún sigo pensando en el carro de Serena y en ella- dijo con sutileza pero el azabache logro escucharla se quedó callado por un momento. –Lo se Dawn pero no podemos hacer nada ¿Qué tal si la asaltaron y le robaron el carro y termino ahí?- esclareció el chico, Dawn rio ante tal cosa. –No seas ridículo jaja y que coincidencia que terminara en tu casa ¿no?.

3 largos días pasaron después de ese extraño suceso y en la noche más bien en la madrugada Dawn recibió una llamada que la dejo petrificada…

-Ash creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a casa- dijo la chica de ojos azules, habían ido a un antro pero al parecer las copas se le empezaron a pasar al joven Drew. –Si tienes razón- dijo el azabache con una gota estilo anime al ver lo ridículo que era Drew ebrio. "bib bib" sonó el celular de Dawn al ver el numero decía "desconocido". –¿Halo?- dialogo Dawn y fue entonces cuando se quedó perpleja. -Soy Serena, por favor ayúdame Dawn estoy en aprietos Kenny me tiene secuestrada sé que eh sido muy mala pero por favor ayúdame estoy en la avenida Monclova numero #35… ¡mierda! ¿Qué haces? ¡no!- Se cortó la comunicación, la chica quedo helada ante tales palabras, no había bebido para imaginarse lo que paso a los 5 segundos llamo alarmando a Ash. –Espero que contesten- susurro ella mientras marcaba el numero pero solo contesto la operadora.

-Ash no bromeo era Serena y sonaba muy asustada no creo que estuviera bromeando, Kenny se volvió loco y la tiene secuestrada- declaro la chica, Ash soltó una risa y la miro serio. –Dawn no es gracioso lo que dices.

-¡No estoy jugando! Si no me quieres creer bien pero si algo le pasa a la mujer que sigues amando será sobre tu conciencia- espeto la chica dejando sorprendido al azabache ¿Cómo lo sabía? Que a pesar de los 2 años y medio aun la seguía queriendo, sería un gran misterio…

0o0o0o0

-¡Rápido Clemmont! Contamos contigo para que puedas rastrear la llamada- chillo el azabache, estaba nervioso pero más que nada ansioso por volverla a ver. –Escucha genio aun cuando sea un maestro haker de computadora me llevara tiempo escanearla ya que es más fácil localizar la llamada cuando se está efectuando- se defendió el rubio, media hora después de tanta angustia Ash y Drew tenían la dirección. –Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Dawn. –Es peligroso Dawn mejor quédate aquí- ofreció Ash pero la chica negó con la cabeza. –Ella una vez fue mi amiga y supongo que se lo debo, me apoyo moralmente así que iré.

El trio se montó en el coche y siguieron la dirección que les dio Clemmont, mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado se encontraba la susodicha en el piso número 6, habitación 45 dentro se encontraba ella en un colchón viejo se podían sentir algunos resortes salidos, la chica estaba amarrada y enfrente de ella estaba Kenny observándola con morbo, ya eran demasiados días para el sin tener "acción", ella abrió lentamente los ojos y apenas recupero el conocimiento intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada. -¡Suéltame Kenny!- chillo la chica molesta. -¿Para qué? ¿para qué vallas en manos de ese bastardo? ¡Jamás!- concluyo el joven.

-¡Yo no te quiero a ti! A quien yo amo es a Ash y siempre lo amare a él por encima de todos ¿me escuchaste?- la joven estaba sacando las garras, Kenny le clavo una mirada matadora, si las miradas mataran pensó Serena. –Serás mía, ya fuiste mía y lo serás por siempre es más ahora mismo te hare mía nadie vendrá por ti- sentencio el mientras se colocaba enzima de ella y está por más que forcejearía no lograba nada, con cada segundo que pasara nunca dejaría de pelear mucho menos hoy. –Eres un cerdo ¿pretendes violarme? Que bajo haz caído imbécil- le dijo mientras le escupía en el rostro, Kenny molesto la toma de la quijada "serás mía" y después la suelta y la empieza a besar con brusquedad y mordisqueando su blanco cuello, eso sin duda dejaría marcas, la chica se quejó, estaba siendo muy duro con ella.

–Oye Kenny tengo algo que decirte- articulo con dificultad la chica, Kenny al escucharla la dejo por un momento y la miro a los ojos. –Me dirás que me amas ¿Verdad?.

-No imbécil de echo te iba a decir que todos los días en que me hiciste el amor para no sentir asco imaginaba que eras Ash, solamente con el haría el amor tu jamás serás como el- dijo con frialdad y maldad Serena esperando que con eso la dejara en paz pero solo logro que el muchacho se enojara más y en un ataque de histeria desgarrara su blusa. -¡Loco!.

La chica tenía miedo, miedo por primera vez en su vida quizá Kenny nunca fue una buena elección quizá si se hubiera quedado con Ash todo sería diferente pero maldita sea que la ambición la cegó y ahora está pagando el precio de cuando se pierde al amor de su vida…

-¡¿Dónde está la sabandija?!- Esa corta frase le devolvió la esperanza a Serena, la poca que tenía hace unos segundos se había esfumado pero regreso en cuanto escucho la voz de Ash. –Valla valla valla mi viejo hermano Ash está aquí ¿vienes por Serena? ¿Sí? ¿es eso? ¡sobre mi cadáver te la vas a llevar ¡imbécil!- sentencio Kenny mientras se abalanzo contra Ash y una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo empezó, ninguno de los 2 cedía era todo o nada, discretamente Dawn logro liberar a Serena. –Gracias Dawn yo…- la peliazul la interrumpió. –Cállate no digas nada ahora.

Las chicas ya llevaban uno pisos bajados pero entonces el corazón de Serena se detiene al escuchar un balazo y lo peor llego a su mente, se soltó de Dawn y corrió en dirección a donde hace unos segundos deseaba no estar pero ahora era todo lo que quería, asegurarse que a quien amaba estuviera ahí vivo. Llego y la puerta estaba abierta, vio sangre que hacia un camino recto y después todo esparcido cuando estaba por entrar salieron ambos tipos agarrados de los brazos ninguno cedía. -¡Ella nunca te amo!.

-¡Tampoco a ti imbécil y por pobre!- contesto Kenny, llegaron al límite del pasillo el pasamos, el que estaba recargo sobre el pasamos era Ash, su cabeza estaba en por los aires. –Morirás aquí Ketchum ¿últimas palabras?.

-Apártate de el Kenny- dijo con frialdad Serena quien había tomado el arma, Kenny sonrió con malicia y en un acto audaz empujo a Ash haciendo que callera pero en milésimas de segundo Serena le disparo en las rodillas a Kenny y se lanzó contra Ash, este por inercia la abrazo para hacer menos dolorosa la caída, todo fue tan rápido para el trio, Dawn miro por fracción de segundos como su mejor amigo y su examiga caían al piso duro lo que amortiguo un poco la caía fue que había una mesa de madera. Todo había terminado bueno no todo pero la persecución si, Kenny fue a dar a la cárcel por secuestro e intento de homicidio le dieron un par de añitos en la cárcel, Serena y Ash estaban en el hospital recuperándose…

-Serena que bueno que despertaste- dialogo Dawn sentada a lo lejos de ella en un sillón. –Dawn ¿Qué paso? Y ¡ ¿Ash?! ¿Cómo está el?- interrogo ella asustada, Dawn clavo su mirada en el piso y se quedó callara unos momentos, los ojos de Serena se tornaron rojizos. –No me digas que…

-Na es mentira el estará bien solo necesita descansar, quería ver cuál era tu reacción jaja- dialogo Dawn y Serena por unos segundos quiso matarla ¬¬. –Okey Serena tenemos que hablar primero déjame decirte una cosa a mi ya no me interesa tener contacto contigo como amigas que éramos y por otro lado te agradezco que me robaras a Kenny ya que viéndolo como esta mmmm creo que esto jamás habría funcionado solo vine para decirte eso y que sepas que si en dado caso mi mejor amigo te perdona solo estaría presente en su boda por el no por ti y espero que nunca más lo vuelvas a lastimas y yo te juro que… bueno mejor me voy que te mejores por cierto afuera esta tu hermana y Brendan con su hija se llama Haruka ¿Sabes? Es igual a su mama en carácter y nobleza pero la misma imagen de Brendan.

-Y ¿mi madre?- cuestiono Serena, Dawn se quedó callada y simplemente salió de la habitación 5 minutos mas tarde alguien entro a su recamara. -Ash...- susurro la joven quedando con los ojos bien abiertos y este solo camino con algo de dificultad ya que traía muletas y tomo asiento en el sofá.

**FIN**

**Okey no es aun el final aún les falta que les regale su Prologo pero hasta aquí la dejo jeje, algo largo, agradezco sus post y que sigan mi fic xD.**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon y la novela llamada Rubí no me pertenecen y con pokémon/Rubí quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Rubí una obra original de Yolanda Vargas Dulche._**

**_Pensamientos/flashback_**

**_0o0o0o0 Cambio de escenarios_**

**_Zelaya: Les doy un cordial saludo &amp; un besote mis queridos lectores, no pensé que esta adaptación gustara pero me alegro ver sus respuestas positivas cabe mencionar que es el tercer fic (creo) amour que escribo xD y aun me falta otra historia por ahí amour que publicar, estoy pensando en un oneshot amour jeje bueno espero que les guste el epilogo. Pd: el fragmento que puse de la canción se llama lascivamente de panda (_****_ watch?v=tK-iKzRfRR8_****_ ) esta buena y pues ciertas partes de la canción me recordaron a mi parejita amour ¿Qué opinan?._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Whalter: Un saludo y debo agradecer tu post ya que si no lo hubiera leído no me habría dado cuenta de un error mío xD : confundir el epilogo con el prólogo jeje y me acorde también cuando lei un libro que tenía el prólogo (lo inicial) y su epilogo (después del final) xD jeje error de mi parte ahora si aquí está su epilogo._**

**_Eletrotrek12: Saludos y espero que ese "me quede sin palabras" sea positivo jaja de que si te gusto el fic xD jeje ahora si el epilogo, donde se podrá ver el final amour espero que les guste jeje._**

**_Advertencia: Algo de lemon._**

**_Epilogo._**

El despertar en un lugar frio y sola no era agradable sobre todo si se trataba de un hospital, ahí estaba ella, postrada en la cama aún tenía que guardar reposo por unos 2 días mas y después su vida continuaría bueno tendría que continuar aunque ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Después de traicionar a su mejor amiga y fugarse con el prometido de esta sin mencionar el haberle roto el corazón en varias ocasiones a Ash ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿su hermana? Claro y su madre también, ellas son las únicas que si la aceptarían al pensar en ellas un rayito de luz ilumino su oscuridad. Era obvio que la mayoría de quienes eran sus amigos ahora no quisieran verla sobre todo por la traición de su antigua y única mejor amiga, no era su culpa ser bonita y querer vivir fuera la pobreza la cegaron y pago caro ¿no lo creen?.

-Viejo que bueno que ya despertaste nos diste un gran susto verdad ¿Solidad?- saludo de manera "cordial" Drew mientras lo abrazaba el azabache podría jurar que su amigo casi lloraba, aun no recordaba todo eran fragmentos borrosos de un momento a otro solo recordaba que vio un auto y después una discusión con alguien y luego en la cama del hospital y el lechuga abrazándolo queriendo llorar como magdalena. –Mi amor lo vas a fastidiar y apenas se está recuperando- dijo la bella mujer que separaba al ojiverde el chico de las setas. -¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto la dama regalándole una sonrisa, el doctor que ahora era un paciente asintió con la cabeza sin embargo exigía una respuesta con su mirar. –Bueno te debes preguntar ¿Qué paso? El caso es que no se los detalles de echo esperaba que tú nos los dijeras cuando despertaras ya que Dawn solo nos dijo que los vio caer a ti y a Serena del 6 piso- explicaba Drew de manera tranquila y pausada mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposa Solidad. –Serena… ¡Serena! ¿Cómo esta ella?- por un momento se había olvidado de esa fogosa mujer pero en instantes toda la historia que vivió con ella llego a él, lo recordaba, segundos antes de quedar inconsciente la abrazo como nunca para amortiguar la caída de ella ¿Qué importaba si el moría? ¿Qué importaba si quedaba en silla de ruedas? Lo único que le importaba era salvarla, salvarla de su ambición y su error.

-¡Cálmate!- ordeno Drew después tomo aire y hablo con tranquilidad. –Ella está bien, en el otro cuarto la veras cuando te puedas parar sin embargo tendrás que usar muletas ya que los que sufrieron heridas más graves fueron tus piernas por ahora ella debe estar a un dormida y cuando despierte la primera en hablar con ella será Dawn después de todo se lo merece al menos yo lo habría pensado 2 veces antes de ayudar a una traicionera ar…- Drew jamás olvidara lo que Serena le hizo a su mejor amigo y a una noble chica llamada Dawn sin embargo se cayó cuando el azabache casi se cae de la cama solo para tomarlo de la camisa y encolerizado decir lo siguiente. –No le digas nada a Serena- el lechuga no podía comprender como era que después de tanto dolor la siguiera defendiendo.

-No entiendo Ash ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Después de todo lo que hizo esa mujer- dialogo el peliverde seguido de soltarse de su amigo, maldijo un poco en voz baja y le dio las muletas muy a su pesar. –Toma y miraba si quieres Dawn le acaba de mandar un texto a Solidad donde le informa que Serena despertó- esclareció el joven, le dio las muletas y acto seguido Ash estaba saliendo de su habitación para ver al amor de su vida.

_Eres veneno para mí_

_eres la puerta que yo abrí_

_eres la causa del desastre…_

-Espero que todo esto salga bien- dialogo Drew y dejo salir una gran cantidad de aire Solidad sonrió y salieron del hospital, Ash continuo su camino sin titubear, deseaba verla, saber que estaba bien lo único que estaba en su mente era Serena ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de los 2 y medio de años no la había podido olvidar? Maldijo alguna vez el estar perdidamente enamorado de ella sin embargo las acciones de la chica en aquellos momentos donde casi morían ambos le hizo pensar en una vaga esperanza que la chica en verdad siempre lo amo y eso hacía que su dolor aunque fuera una pisca disminuyera menos. En su camino cruzo mirada con Dawn, las palabras sobraban el iría a verla quisieran o no y como efecto de película cuando cruzo con Dawn ella le dijo. –Cuídate, no dejes que te endulce la oreja. El chico solo sonrió y continuo su camino sin decir nada más, era gracioso que Dawn y él se volvieran mejores amigos después de todo lo que paso ya que ambos fueron traicionados por sus mejores amigos sin embargo eso no pasaría entre ellos.

Giro la perilla lo más lento posible para evitar un ruido molesto ya que quizá Serena estaría reposando, abrió la puerta despacio y se introdujo en la habitación sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, su cara era de asombro no obstante la de él era de seriedad, tomo asiento en el sofá y soltó "tenemos que hablar".

-Ash yo…- la chica estaba avergonzada, todo lo que vivieron hace un par de horas fue tan… no habían palabras para expresar lo mal que se sentía y darse cuenta que el haberlo traicionado fue su peor error y lo pago con creces, el joven no parecía mostrar emoción alguna más bien parecía inmune a ella. -¿Qué te dijo el doctor, cuando sales?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Ash esto por supuesto desconcertó a la ojiazul. –Oye estoy tratando de disculparme ¿es mucho pedir que me escuches?- esclareció la manzana de la discordia, ahí tumbada en la cama, vestida con una bata delgada y sin maquillaje cambiaba, era otra belleza distinta a la que el azabache estaba acostumbrado a ver: su belleza natural. El sonrió ante tal dialogo por parte de la chica. –Tu sobre todo tu ¿pides que te escuchen? Después de todo el daño que hiciste no me hagas reír- el azabache estaba descargando un poco su despecho ante la chica.

-Sabes que eres un…- abrieron la puerta interrumpiendo así la conversación, era una de las enfermeras llamada Iris. –Paciente Ash es hora de que regrese a su cuarto le administraremos unas cuantas medicinas y usted paciente Serena es hora de que descanse- y con las palabras de la morena despojo al joven de la habitación de la antigua señora Hannson dejándola hundida en un mar de pensamientos y por consiguiente cayó víctima del profundo sueño mismo donde ella no imagino de lo que se enteraría…

0o0oSueño0o0o

_-Serena que gusto ver que sentaste cabeza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde bueno más tarde de lo habitual- dialogo una señora que abrazaba a la ya mencionada, estaba algo desconcertada ¿Cómo era posible que su soñar con su madre?. –Mama ¿Cómo es que…?- la chica estaba confundida._

_-Mi querida Serena quiero que sepas que yo jamás perdí la esperanza de que tu cambiaras aun cuando hiciste tu fechoría en la boda de Dawn aun cuando lastimaste a Clemmont y Ash. Me da gusto ver aunque es una lástima que yo…- Vera empezó a derramar lágrimas como nunca en su vida Serena ante esto la abrazo nuevamente y lloro por primera vez junto a su madre. –No llores mama yo fui una idiota cegada por mi codicia pero ya eh cambiado, lo mal que me trato Kenny con eso fue más que suficiente- pauso unos segundos clavo su mirada con su madre y se secó las lágrimas después se las seco a su madre. –Ya no me importa vivir en la vecindad con las vecinas chismosas aunque solo seamos tu y yo enserio prometo… ¿Qué ocurre mama? ¿Por qué lloras así? Esta vez hare las cosas bien, me casare con Ash y te llenaremos de nietos al igual que May y Brendan, nos casaremos por la iglesia tú me entregaras… mama…- Las cosas que la ojiazul decía llenaban con profunda ternura el corazón de su madre, le daba mucha alegría saber que su hija por fin había cambiado sin embargo había un obstáculo para la felicidad…_

_-Mi querida Serena- empezó por decir Vera mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hija esta se acurruco en pecho de su madre y la abrazo fuertemente. –Mama tengo miedo, no me dejes por favor dime que despertare y estarás en el hospital conmigo- era doloroso para Vera ver a su hija así de cierto modo ya que sería la última vez… ¿lo captaron?. –Mi amor aunque quisiera estar presente en tu vida físicamente no podre acompañarlos ya que… yo… bueno me gane la entrada al cielo y nuestro señor me permitió tener esta corta platica contigo- las gotas saladas que salían de los ojos de Serena cesaron y se separó poco a poco de su madre mirándola de arriba abajo. -¡No! ¡no es cierto! Tu… me estas mintiendo- fue lo que dijo la chica segundos antes de desplomarse y caer al suelo, Vera se acercó se puso en cuclillas y la abrazo fuertemente. _

_-Me alegra que mi hija por fin sepa que camino es el correcto y espero que ya no se desvié, Serena estaré contigo hasta que te duermas tranquilamente, lo prometo- esclareció Vera, Serena se aferró a su madre como nunca y por primera vez en su vida no dormiría si fuera necesario solo para tenerla unos segundos más, entonces fue cuando maldijo no haber tenido contacto durante 2 y medio de años._

Serena en sus sueños quedo dormida lo que significaba que estaba por despertar, en la habitación de la ojiazul se miraba a su madre Vera quien estaba levitando en dirección hacia el cielo, acaricio su mejilla por última vez y dejo la habitación, 5 segundos más tarde la chica se despertó asustada y llorando por su madre, se puso histérica tan histérica que los doctores tuvieron que administrarle un sedante ya más tranquila la visitaron May y Brendan con su hija Haruka.

-Hermana…- susurro la ojiazul, no esperaba la visita de ella. –Serena me decepcionaste mucho y tu esto te lo buscaste lo sabes ¿Verdad?...- y empezó el sermón sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, Serena iba a rodar los ojos pero recordó la plática con su madre, su cambio estaba en ella, escucho con detalle las palabras de su hermana, Brendan solo estaba ahí mirándola con una sonrisa como dando a entender que por él no había problema la había perdonado después de todo era su cuñada. -¿acabaste May? Ya sé lo que hice mal y por eso volví porque quiero tratar de enmendar mis errores, Dawn ya me dijo que no quiere saber nada de mi pero al menos ya me disculpe con ella y tengo un asunto que arreglar con Ash- las últimas palabras las dijo con seguridad ella recuperaría el amor de su vida cueste lo que cueste. –Serena solo quiero que no hagas más estupideces en tu vida sin embargo no me interesa tener una comunicación contigo ni ahora ni en un futuro si no es una emergencia de ahí en fuera mantente alejada de mí y de mi familia ¿entendiste?- May lo que menos quería eran problemas en su armoniosa familia y no permitiría que Serena irrumpiera en su felicidad, era su hermana si pero ella se ganó a pulso todo. –Entiendo hermanita y si no te importa me gustaría darle un beso a mi sobrina- dijo con total tranquilidad Serena, Brendan le acerco a la niña que era la misma imagen de el pero con los encantos de su madre minutos más tarde dejaron el hospital.

-Estoy sola… pero tengo que salir de esta soy una mujer estudiada y buscar empleo no me será difícil, tengo que lograrlo- se echó porras a sí misma y el mismo día que la dieron de alta también salió del hospital Ash, la propuesta del joven le dio más esperanzas en recuperar su amor. -¿Tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto el sin voltearla a ver. –No… pero puedo quedarme en un hotel- contesto rápidamente la chica lo que menos quería era que le tuvieran lastima. –En mi casa hay una habitación libre podrías quedarte hasta que encontraras un buen trabajo y un lugar donde quedarte si quieres digo después de todo es mejor vivir con alguien que conoces que un hotel feo y sucio- Serena quedo estética estaba no sabía si decir asustada o feliz de que Ash la invito a vivir a su casa temporalmente. –Ash no sé si sea una buena idea que yo…

0o0o0o

-No sé cómo acepte- se dijo para sí misma Serena "aún estoy a punto de irme" pensó la chica mientras giraba. –Serena pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo el azabache mientras baja del coche y la saludaba de beso ya había pasado una semana desde el hospital. –Yo…

-No digas más entra por favor- tomo la pequeña valija de la dama y la llevo hasta dentro, Serena estaba impresionada incluso la mansión de Ash parecía más grande que la que tenía con Kenny en Cancún, llegaron al comedor. –Jaime por favor lleva las pertenencias de la dama a la alcoba disponible yo solo vine a cambiarme y me voy que el trabajo me llama- explico el doctor, muy respetado en todos lados y sus investigaciones sobre el cuerpo humano dejaban callados a cientos de doctores en debates el siempre ganaba ¿Qué ironías no? Mientras el hacia una gran inversión en su propio consultorio y hospital Kenny estaba en la calcen sin poder salir a pesar de su riqueza como arquitecto.

Minutos más tarde después de que se fue Ash, Serena empezó a bajar las muchas escaleras que tenía la mansión y en un intento de buscar el patio termino en la lavandería donde una de las mucamas la encontró y le mostro la salida al jardín, era muy grande y contaba con un estanque, tenía una especie de columpio con unos cojines eso era una parte llena de césped al otro lado donde ya había piso estaba la piscina y en su orilla 2 sillas para tomar el sol, cercas de ahí en la pared había una chimenea para carnes asadas no cabía duda Ash había invertido bien su dinero. –Bien Serena hay que trabajar, buscar empleo es lo que tengo que hacer- se sentó en el columpio y con un marca textos empezó a marcar varios trabajos los cuales iría viendo, minutos después estaba acostada columpiándose mientras seguía marcando y finalmente cayo dormida…

-Buenas noches señor- saludaron sus 2 mayordomos y 2 mucamas. -¿Y la invitada?- cuestiono rápidamente Ash mientras colgaba su saco y sombrero. –Mi sr la dama está en el patio ha estado ahí desde hace 2 horas- y con tal respuesta fue en busca de la chica quería invitarla a cenar para darle la buena noticia de que otra de sus investigaciones era verídica y claro que con ello venia una buena inversión, entro al patio y al llegar al columpio la vio profundamente dormida, lucia tan hermosa otra vez presenciaba su belleza natural, traía puesta una blusa de velo algo suelta de color rojo debajo una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short que debajo ver sus bien torneadas piernas su nuevo corte de cabello le había sentado bien, hasta los hombros no se miraba mal para alguien como ella. –Ni hablar creo que la cena tendrá que esperar- y pensaba cargarla y llevarla a la alcoba pero pensó que quizá si lo hacía no se contendría de robarle un beso… maldita cabeza que le decía que eso no estaba bien pero su corazón aclamaba aquellos labios que una vez fueron suyos, él lo sentía, esos labios pedían a gritos unirse con los de él.

-No debo…- susurro ya era tarde la había tomado entre sus brazos y se dirigía hacia la habitación que le cedió la dejo ahí acostada, tan bella y hermosa –Diablos…desearía… hacerle el amor- pensó pero ante tal idea salió corriendo de la habitación.

0o0o0o

_Tú comprarías mi corazón al precio que le ponga yo_

_Sería una muy buena inversión_

_Brota miel de tus labios brota miel_

Una semana después y Serena nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado encontrar empleo pero para no sentirse tan inútil de vez en cuando ayudaba a las mucamas en el aseo y en la comida la cual solo era de para ellos 5 puesto que el patrón pasaba pocas horas en su gran mansión ¿Qué triste no? Rico, guapo y sin esposa ni hijos. –Disculpa Clara sabes ¿Por qué el patrón aún no se ha casado?- saco a platica Serena en el almuerzo. –Oh señorita pues vera por lo que eh escuchado el patrón está enamorado de un antiguo amor y después de ella jamás pensó en tener alguna relación solo una vez con la señorita Dawn pero no sé qué… ¡lo siento! No debí decirle perdóneme esto no me incumbe a mi yo… lo lamento creo que mejor me iré a hacer los quehaceres- se excusó la sirvienta dejando a Serena con una gran duda y fue a confrontarla.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- frunció el ceño Dawn al verla. –Vengo a que me digas ¿Por qué Ash quiso intentar algo contigo?- esclareció Serena no andaría con rodeos, aun lo amaba pero quería respuestas antes de actuar, Dawn la miro fijo la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta su recamara la joven se había convertido en la asistente de Ash y ahora vivía sola en una casa no tan grande como la de su padre pero era lo suficiente cómoda para ella y su novio Jun. –Escucha eso ya fue del pasado y no quiero que Jun se entere o pensaría mal sobre mi empleo- dijo la chica en susurros Dawn se soltó y puso mirada sínica. –Entonces cuéntame o si no yo me encargo de que Jun se entere.

Sonrió Dawn. –Lo maldita nunca se te quitara Serena, bien pues ¿qué te digo? En algún momento Ash llego a un punto en el que pensó que me amaba a mí y de echo hubo un beso pero Serena yo no soy tonta y en sus ojos se miraba que si efectivamente amaba a una mujer pero no era yo le dije que por favor no se engañara ni lo hiciera conmigo, somos buenos amigos y eso podría arruinarlo por completo así que olvido el tema y ya asunto cerrado yo conocí a Jun y estamos muy bien, gracias ahora lárgate.

Esa noche Serena no esperaba que Ash la invitara a cenar y que las copas se le subieran un poco después de todo ¿Qué importaba? Ya era viernes y los sábados eran sus merecidos descansos, llegaron a la mansión algo ebrios sobre todo Serena no recordaba haber bebido tanto, Serena apoyo su brazo en Ash y este la tomo de la cintura. –Graaaaciiiasdd jovenshiiito- dijo cercas de Ash casi para darle un beso pero no Ash mantuvo la distancia la llevo hasta su cuarto la acostó y le quito los zapatos. –Descansa Serena- ella le dijo que no se fuera. –Quédate hasta que me duerma Ash- suplico la chica, él se sentó a un lado de ella, la chica lo miraba con ternura, sonrió y cerró los ojos varios minutos después Ash se aseguró que estuviera dormida se acercó a ella y paso su mano varias veces sobre sus ojos después los de él se posaron en los labios rojizos de la chica, tan tendedores ¿Quién lo sabría? Sería solo entre el las 4 paredes y los labios de Serena, se aproximó acortando la distancia y le planto un beso tan suave como una pluma cayendo al piso y en los pocos segundos que lo disfruto la fragancia de ella penetraba su nariz, tan rica y dulce pero no todo era para siempre aunque en esos instantes el deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera después se separó y salió de la habitación si esto continuaba le haría el amor como un loco, la necesitaba pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ahí en su cuarto roso sus labios con su dedo índice, ese beso fue el mejor, uno prohibido.

_Brota miel, de tus labios brota miel_

_No cantare pues en el fondo eres cruel…_

_No hay lugar para mi esta ocasión en tu intriga y atracción_

_Tiendes a solo corromper el amor por eso solo te aguanto yo_

_Tu perfume infecta el aire de nuestra ciudad, yo lo respiro soy letal_

_Te encanta siempre conseguir lo prohibido y carmesí te encanta tenerlo solo ahí_

Esa noche era de ellos 2, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezaron a intercambiar miradas coquetas pero Ash y Serena sabían lo que estaba por pasar, serian uno mismo y ya no importaba más lo que dijeran los demás o si los amigos de Ash no la aceptaban, no importaba los días habían pasado y ella había encontrado el empleo perfecto sin embargo el Ketchum aun la quería tener como huésped, su compañía en su mansión tan solitaria le hacía bien, esta noche en especial estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la castaña de un momento a otro ya estaban en la habitación del Ketchum, la tenía abrazada de la cintura ella estaba jugando con su melena. –Quiero que me hagas el amor- susurro ella. -¿Segura? ¿no pensaras que soy el bastardo de Kenny?- pregunto el chico mientras con cada paso se acercaban a lo inevitable, el ahora de Serena lo tenía loco necesitaba de sus labios y hacerla suya, al diablo con la moral esta noche la haría suya una y otra vez. –Necesitas saber cariño que en los días que ese idiota me hacia el amor siempre imaginaba que eras tú tocándome y ahora que estas aquí quiero que mi fantasía se haga realidad- confeso la chica.

-Bien Serena- dijo el chico y atrapo sus labios en un beso pasional descargando todo lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, si lo había hecho, había tenido sexo pero nunca había hecho el amor y era lo que quería hacer esta noche, disfrutar cada centímetro de ella, se acostaron en la cama el beso su blanco cuello, lo lamio haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de Serena, le gustaba entonces el joven no perdió tiempo y empezó a acariciarle su busto, ella hacia lo mismo con la espalda del joven minutos más tarde las prendas se hicieron molestas con lentitud y disfrutando la vista cada uno despejo sus ropas quedando en prendas íntimas, Ash no tardo en querer devorar un pezón de la chica, desabrocho ese molesto brazier y lo tiro por ahí. –Esa cosa es molesta- dijo y después succiono uno de los pechos de la chica haciendo que ella entrara en calor, una de sus manos estaba acariciando la parte intima de la chica, su sexo indicaba que estaba lista para la acción, Serena no se quiso quedar sin jugar. –Esto… no es justo…- articulo con dificultad entonces Ash cambio lugar y ahora Serena tenía el control. -¿Qué quieres hacer querida?- sonrió con malicia y empezó a besar todo el pecho del joven hasta bajar con su amiguito, jugo un poco y después lo llevo a su boca haciendo que una oleada de placer llegara al azabache. –Oh si- gimió el chico, segundos después de terminar y disfrutar cada centímetro del otro era momento de la penetración. -¿Estas lista?- pregunto él. –Sí, hazlo- y sin más interrupciones dio la primera embestida a la chica, continuo con su labor tratando de no lastimarla demasiado pero era tan difícil controlarse, la deseaba tanto cuando Serena se acostumbró la velocidad avanzo y disfrutaron uno del otro ese momento mágico para los 2 hasta que llegaron al clímax, cayeron rendidos, Ash a lado de ella y esta se acurruco en el al menos esta noche podrían estar más juntos. –Te amo Ash y yo necesito estar contigo.

_Y lo peor que te pueda decir_

_Es "te amo, no puedo estar sin ti"_

2 semanas transcurrieron desde aquel día en que los 2 se entregaron por amor y Serena confeso el amor que sentía por el desgraciadamente el chico no sabía cómo responder y se hizo el dormido solo abrazándola, era medio día y Serena estaba en su receso pero para ser exactos ella estaba en un cementerio visitando la tumba de su madre, nuevamente lloro ya que ese sueño jamás lo olvidaría aun no podía recuperara a Ash pero sabía que estaba cercas. –Madre ojala pudiera tener otro sueño contigo y me dijeras que hacer para ser feliz, los días que eh estado en casa de Ash han sido maravillosos pero desde aquel día que hicimos el amor siento que me ha estado evitando y yo… me duele su desprecio, no se queda a cenar ni nada solo llega se cambia y se va y nunca lo puedo ver y cuando lo hago ya va en el automóvil- la joven se desahogó y lloro por unos minutos, su vida se estaba yendo por un tubo quizá Ash no era su amor y solo se estaba engañando a ella misma quizás lo quizás sin embargo un sueño haría cambiar de parecer a nuestro querido azabache.

0o0oSueño de Ash0o0o0

-¿Dónde_ estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Ya me tengo que arreglar para mi trabajo?- eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del azabache cuando siente que alguien le da un zape rápidamente gira para ver de quien se trata y no ve nada seguido recibe otro zape. -¡Basta! ¿Quién me agrede?- chillo molesto. –Jeje lo siento querido pero es divertido._

_-Ve..ve… ¿Vera?- tartamudo mientras la miraba por los aires con una bata blanca y una aureola. –Solo vengo a decir algo Ash ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote daño a ti y a mi hija Serena?- Vera cuando se lo proponía era muy directa y dejo al chico de las setas sin habla. –Mira hijo te lo diré de una forma sencilla y para que la comprendas más claro ok Si tú no te pones las pilas con mi hija obviamente va a llegar alguien que la quiera y entonces te la quitaría y tu sufrirías otra vez ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Digo porque si te gusta la mala vida adelante pero te lo digo yo Ash, ella aun te ama como desde el día que se enamoró perdidamente de ti…_

El joven despertó asustado y bañado en sudor ¿acaso había sido realidad esa platica? Bueno sea lo que sea sirvió ya que sin pensarlo 2 veces salió corriendo de su habitación y se adentró a la de Serena soltó a su cama sobre ella haciendo que se despertara de golpe y lo vio, encima de ella. –Eres un idiota me asustaste- dijo la chica adormilada. -¿Qué haces?- cuestiono después. –Serena al diablo con lo que todos digan, no me importa yo solo quiero ser feliz y mi felicidad está contigo no habrá ninguna otra mujer con la que yo quiera pasar el resto de mi vida así que… ¿te casarías conmigo?- soltó de golpe el joven, Serena quedo en shock. –Yo…

-¿No quieres?- dijo desanimado el joven entonces la chica lo abraza y lo atrae a él. –Tonto claro que quiero desde el que me di cuenta que mis decisiones fueron malas y mi vida se fue al carajo, desde que te conocí, yo te amo y no puedo estar sin ti.

-Serena yo te amo y tampoco ya no puedo estar sin ti, iniciaremos una vida juntos, nos casaremos y tendremos 12 hijos- explicaba Ash mientras se acostaba a un lado del amor de su vida. –do… ¿doce amor?- pregunto aterrada la chica. –Si mi vida quiero tener muchos nietos y poder dejar una fortuna a mis futuros hijos doctores y demás- sonrió el chico mientras le daba un beso, la chica estaba con los ojos abiertos sin duda serían unos partos dolorosos pero segundos después puso sonrisa traviesa. –Sera divertido hacerlos Ash Ketchum mi pervertido favorito.

**Final del epilogo.**

**Este es el final amour que quería para la historia jeje espero que les haya gustado y bueno como ya es final y todo el rollo me gustaría que contestaran unas preguntitas xD. ¿Les gusto el epilogo?¿esperaban algo mejor?¿Cuándo empezó la historia imaginarían que Kenny terminaría ****siendo el malo? ¿Fue doloroso enterarse que Vera había muerto?. Es todo sin más me despido jeje.**


End file.
